Use Somebody
by kmgproductionz
Summary: After the death of her parents, Brooke Davis makes the big move to Dillon, Texas to live with her God father Eric Taylor, without telling anyone from Tree Hill. Not only does she finds new family and friends in the football crazed town but she also meets the infamous Tim Riggins.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I know I haven't updated any of my stories and I shouldn't be starting a new one but I love Brooke Davis and Tim Riggins so suck it. Here's my new story

* * *

"We are here today, not to mourn the loss of two people …But we are here to celebrate the life they lived. Richard and Victoria Davis were many things, good friends, loving parents and excellent business associates. They will be remembered for their generous donations to charity's and events held in this town and many others. Richard will be forever missed in the business he built from scratch and his wife Victoria will be missed _very _much at those business events they attended together."

There were faint chuckles heard in the room as her fathers business partner spoke.

"They leave behind a beautiful daughter, whom they loved very much" She couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle bitterly at the last comment made by her fathers business associate. "This untimely death will affect us all, but let me say again that we are not here to mourn their death- but celebrate their lives"

She could hear the faint sound of clapping from around the room. Of course her parents would have their funeral turn out to be some sort of party. It wasn't like her parent's death affected her; it felt like they had died many years before they actually did. _"They leave behind a beautiful daughter, whom they loved very much" _The words repeated in her head. If they loved her so much they would have called her on the holidays and her birthday. They would check up on her every once in a while. At times, Brooke thought that maybe her parents had forgotten that they had even had a daughter.

"Brooke?" A voice from behind her spoke quietly bringing her attention to the now empty room. She looked up to the man who had said her name. Had she zoned out during her parents entire funeral. "We've met a couple times" His accent was southern; he sounded like a country boy. It was then she knew who he was. It was "Good ol' coach Taylor" as her dad used to refer him to whenever they would see him. It was no one other then _good ol' coach Taylor…_her Godfather.

"Coach Taylor?" Brooke's voice sounded relieved. Like she was thankful that it was someone she knew instead one of her parents business associates.

"Brooke Davis" he smiled. "Look at how grown up you has gotten. By god, the last time I saw you, you were only four years old!" Brooke let out a tiny chuckle at his comment. His expression changed into a sad one as he looked over at the two caskets that were a few feet away from them. "I'm so sorry, Kiddo"

Brooke nodded looking down to the floor. She didn't really know what to say. Sure, she was sort of sad- her parents had died. But she wasn't going to go curl up in a corner somewhere and cry about it. "Thank you" she managed to whisper.

"Listen, uh" He began to tug at the bottom of his jacket. "I uh, just got done talking to your parent's lawyers and uh… I guess your parents said that if anything were to happen to them that you'd uh… go live with me"

Brooke quickly looked up and into his eyes. Live with him? Her parents had actually assigned her to live with someone? "They assigned you my guardian?" she questioned out loud.

"Yeah" he said with a tiny chuckle. "Crazy right?" He shuffled his feet nervously, he had no idea what was going on in this young girls head right now. "Listen, I talked to my wife Tami… and she thinks it's a good idea. You can come live with us down in Dillon and finish your senior year"

Brooke bit down on her tongue as she thought about what he had just said to her. The truth was that there was nothing in Tree Hill that was keeping her from leaving. She had lost all her friends, Rachel had moved. She had no one left, nothing left. "Okay" she nodded. "I'll go with you"

"Really?" He chuckled. "I thought you would say no and I'd have to drag you to Texas"

"Texas?!" She had no idea that she was going to be living in _Texas_.

_

* * *

_

"She said yes" Eric Taylor yelled over the phone as they walked through the airports terminal. "I said she said YES" he repeated. Brooke shook her head with a tiny chuckle. "No, we're on our way home now- I said we're on our way home NOW" he hollered.

Brooke didn't have much stuff. It took her less than an hour to pack up her stuff. When she lived with Rachel she would just borrow her clothes, thinking about it- Brooke didn't really have a lot of clothes. She pulled her suitcase behind her as she looked over to Coach Taylor who was pulling the other two.

"Yeah- Just get the guest room ready" He spoke in a more quiet voice as they made their way to where they would wait for their flight to arrive. "Alright, Baby- I love you too"

Looking over at Brooke as he hung up the phone, Coach Taylor gave her a tiny smile. "I guess Jules is really excited about having a girl around her age living with us" he chuckled. "Ever since Gracie was born, I think she's been feeling kind of alone"

Brooke nodded.

"…Look, if you want to talk about your parents… I'm here"

Brooke looked out the window trying to ignore his last comment. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"_All passengers for flight 316 to Dillon Texas, please board" _

"That's us" Brooke said, thankful that the airplanes arrival had interrupted Coach Taylor from being able to say anything else.

"Oh, okay- Well, I guess we better get a move on it"

Brooke smiled as she and Eric Taylor boarded the plane.

"So tell me Brooke… Are you a big fan of football?"

_

* * *

_

The flight to Dillon Texas was spent with Brooke pretending to be asleep so she could avoid having to talk about her parent's death. The only times she did talk to Coach Taylor was about Julie and Gracie Belle. Every now and again he would bring up football. When Brooke had told him that she wasn't that into football she could have sworn that his jaw literally hit the floor.

She gazed out the window of the car they were in. Her stomach was still a little queasy from the airplane ride so she had the window rolled down. Letting out a groan, Brooke tried to breath in the fresh air.

"So, you're school didn't celebrate football?" Coach Taylor spoke up, trying to put Brookes mind on something else.

Glancing over in the direction to him, Brooke shook her head. "No" she sighed. "Our school was more into basketball… none of the other sports really mattered. I don't even think our school had a football team… I mean, I never cheered for them"

"You were a cheerleader?" he questioned.

"Captain" She smiled at the memory.

"Well maybe you can try out for Cheerleading, or Rally Girls. I'm sure you'll get in"

"Eh" Brooke shrugged. "I don't know if I really want to do the whole cheerleading thing again" she admitted honestly. "I mean, it's just… part of my old life. This is a new start, right?"

Coach Taylor chuckled at her words with a nod of his head. "It is indeed"

_

* * *

_

"So how old is Brooke?" Julie asked as she set up the dining room table.

"She's a senior baby. I think she's eighteen"

"So why does she have to come and live with us?"

"Jules, please be nice. She just lost her parents"

"So? She's eighteen. Isn't she old enough to live on her own?"

"You ever think that maybe she doesn't _want _to be alone?"

"Why? Being alone rocks"

Hearing the sound of Eric Taylor's car pull up, Tami Taylor handed over the newest addition Gracie Belle Taylor over to her sister. "Be nice, Julie. Take care of your sister while I help your father bring in Brookes stuff"

"_Honey-_I'm home" Coach Taylor's voice called from the front door.

"Hi, Hon" Tammie smiled as she greeted her husband with a kiss. Brooke was a bit taken back at this; she had never seen anyone interact like that with their spouses. "Hi, sweetheart" Tami smiled pulling Brooke into a hug. "Look at you" she exclaimed with a laugh taking in a good look at the girl. "You are _beautiful!_"

"Hi Mrs. Taylor" Brooke greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you"

"Come in, come in" Tami spoke gesturing her hands to let Brooke know she was welcome in their home. "Welcome to our home" She smiled as she swung her arm around Brooke shoulder, guiding her into the living room where Julie was holding baby Gracie. "Brooke, this is my daughter Julie"

"Hi" Brooke gave a tiny smile with an awkward wave at the blonde girl holding the baby.

"And this is my little girl, Gracie Belle" Tami said as she made her way over to Julie, grabbing the drooling baby.

"She's…very cute" Brooke said smiling towards the baby. The only baby she had ever held was Jakes daughter Jenny. She tried not to think about that too much though. Thinking about Jake and Jenny would make her think of Tree Hill.

"Brooke's school didn't celebrate football, Hon" Eric Taylor yelled from the guest room as he set Brookes luggage down.

"Really?" Tami said surprised.

"No…we were more of a basketball school."

"So, like- did your school even have a football team?" Julie asked

"I…I don't think so." Brooke said with a tiny shrug.

"So you don't know much about it then?" Julie continued to question.

"I know _nothing _about it" Brooke corrected with a tiny laugh.

"Well…good luck fitting in here" Julie laughed only to receive a pinch from her mother. "Ow!" She complained holding onto her arm.

"Don't scare the girl!"

"What's for dinner?" Coach Taylor smiled as he entered the kitchen with his hands on his hips. "Something sure smells good."

"Lasagna." Tami smiled at her husband. "Brooke, why don't you sit next to Julie?"

"…For what?"

"For dinner, Sweetheart" Tami smiled as she handed Gracie to Eric so she could serve up everyone. Coach Taylor frowned realizing that Brooke must have never had a _real _family dinner before. That didn't surprise him though; he knew how her parents were.

"…you guys eat dinner together?"

"Every night" Julie groaned.

_

* * *

_

Eric and Tami thought it'd be a good idea to let Julie and Brooke get to know each other better. "_Why don't you two girls camp out in the living room tonight_" Tami offered. _"It will be like a mini-slumber party_"

Brooke couldn't protest. These people were putting a roof over her head, she wasn't going to sit and complain about having to sleep in the living room with Julie. She liked her, she was funny. She just would have enjoyed sleeping in a bed.

"What was it like for you back at your home?" Julie whispered in the darkness.

Brooke rolled over on her side so she could face Julie "What do you mean?"

"…You know, like… were you popular?" She questioned

Brooke shrugged. "I guess"

"Weren't you like, a cheerleader?" She knew that Brooke was a cheerleader; her mom had tried to convince Brooke to try out for either cheerleading or Rally Girls.

"I was captain" Brooke said with a faint smile

Julie smiled wondering what Brooke's life was _really _like. "Is that all?"

"…I was student body president…founder of DW not I…creator of clothes over bro's… homecoming queen… would have been prom queen"

"So you _were _popular" Julie chuckled.

Brooke let out a tiny chuckle of her own and nodded her head. "…Sure…but that's not the most important thing." She spoke honestly.

"I don't know, being popular sounds pretty nice"

"I'm sure you're popular, Julie" Brooke smiled at the young girl

"No… I'm just the _coach's _daughter" Jules groaned.

"Well… that may be so- but I'm sure all the boys like you. You've probably had like, hundreds of boyfriends, haven't you?" she teased.

"…No" Julie sighed. "I went out with Matt. He's the quarterback"

"Quarterback?" She smirked. "That sounds like you were pretty popular"

"I broke up with him"

"Oh"

"I kinda dated this Swede guy"

"Swede? Julie Taylor. You wild child"

Julie shook her head with a chuckle. "I loved Matt… I think"

"Did you love the Swede?"

"No"

"Lust?"

Julie let out an embarrassed laugh, her cheeks flushing red. A moment of silence went by between the two girls. "Have you ever been in love Brooke?" Julie asked, breaking the silence.

It took Brooke a moment to reply, she didn't really know what to say. Swallowing hard, Brooke nodded her head _yes_. "…Once" she admitted.

"What happened?"

Brooke let out a bitter laugh. "My best friend was in love with him as well…"

"Wow… that sucks"

"Yeah, tell me about it" She chuckled

"What did you do?"

"The first of second time?"

"There was more than one time!" Julie exclaimed.

"Two times"

"…Okay, start with the first"

"The first time- Lucas AKA the boyfriend, and Peyton AKA the best friend, snuck around behind my back."

"That's…horrible" she sounded truly sorry for Brooke.

"Yeah…"

"What did you do?" Julie wondered out loud.

"Oh… Well. He had broken up with me after he had gotten into his accident-"

"What accident?"

"Car crash, he was on the way to pick up his mom from Italy"

Julie exhaled a deep breath. "Wow"

"Yeah" Brooke laughed with a shake of her head. "So he was in a coma for a couple of days and when he woke up everything was fine… until we left the hospital. The day he got back from the hospital he broke up with me. The next day was when I found out about the affair. I went into Lucas room and saw Peyton and Lucas on Peyton's little _web cam _show. They aren't the brightest bunch… they pretty much confessed on camera"

"Did you confront them?"

"I confronted Peyton yes. I'm sure she told Lucas…" Brooke shrugged.

"But… you forgave them?"

"I forgave Peyton… Lucas later on"

"…But you said this happened twice" Julie reminded.

"Yes. Yes, it did"

Julie looked at Brooke curiously. "…Well?"

"At the end of our junior year, I was living with Lucas and his mom… _long story short_- My mom and dad went broke and we had to move to California- Lucas' mom offered to take me in so I lived with them- _anyways_I planned on staying with my parents in California for the summer- that was when Lucas told me he wanted to be with me"

"…Wow- nice timing" Brooke laughed at the blondes comment.

"Yeah, we decided to be together in an open relationship… I kind of screwed that up. I ended up having sex with Chris Keller when I was drunk-"

"CHRIS KELLER!?!?" Julie shouted

"…oh, honey- so not worth it" Julie laughed at Brookes comment. "We ended things- I went to him and gave him a box of letter I had written to him all summer… told him I loved him- and that's when we made it official"

"So what happened that time?"

"School shooting… Peyton got shot in the leg… Lucas ran in after her. Saved her…She told him she loved him, and then she kissed him."

"Wow"

"Yeah… but then she hooked up with Pete from Fall out Boy"

"Oh my god! Are you serious! Did you?!" She spoke in excitement.

"I made out with him… but that was only because I thought I was dreaming… nice lips that one has"

"You are _so _lucky" Brooke laughs at Julie's words.

"She got over him though...So she went to see Jake... her old beau. And I guess that's when she realized she was in love with Lucas… again. For real"

"Dang"

"So, the night before Nathan and Haley's second wedding-"

"Wait… who are Nathan and Haley?" Julie asked.

"Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott"

"Haley James… Wait…Haley James and Chris Keller, Haley James?!"

"Yeah" Brooke nodded

"Okay. So far you've told me that you've had _sex _with Chris Keller. Made out with Pete from fall out boy and … what's your connection with Haley James?"

"She was one of my friends, turned roommate turned best friend"

"You lived with Haley James" Julie asked in excitement.

"Hey! She lived with me! And yes. I was her maid of honor"

"Oh my god… Brooke, you are like the coolest person I've ever met" Brooke laughed. "Okay, so what happened the night before the wedding?"

"Well, most of that day was spent with my fingers bleeding from sewing Haley's wedding dress"

"You made her a wedding dress?"

"Yup. And might I add that I did an _awesome _job." Julie let out a tiny laugh. "Okay, so after the _amazing _wedding reception I planned, hosted, and made possible, Peyton decides to tell me that she still has feeling for Lucas"

"Harsh"

"Yeah. Wedding comes along- Rachel gets drunk steals the limo- Her and Hot Uncle Cooper almost crash into Naleys car but miss and end up crashing off the bridge. Nathan tries to be a hero but ends up getting himself almost killed. Lucas dives in and tries to help them. Ambulance shows up, people are screaming and crying. While all of this is happening I'm packing up my stuff and trying to get the _hell _out of Peyton's house. I get a phone call from Haley telling me about the accident and I show up at the hospital and who do I see Lucas consoling as I get out of the Elevator? PEYTON"

"What a jerk!" Julie huffed in anger.

"Yeah, I broke up with him that night"

"Good for you… did he and Peyton get together?"

"Yeah, after Peyton's fake brother tried to like... kill her. I guess that's when Lucas realized he was in love with her. And I was totally okay with it because I was just so over all the drama. But then… well, let me just start off that this happened a _long _time ago and I was drunk"

"Oh boy" Julie shook her head with a laugh.

"-So we were at Naleys new house. Oh my god, Haley looked so cute that night; she was almost ready to pop"

"Haley is pregnant?!"

"Yeah" Brooke nodded. "Anyways- Skillz put in one of Nathan's old tapes… and well, I was kind of on it"

"…for cheer?"

Brooke let out a tiny chuckle and shook her head. "…Not really"

"What was the tape of?"

Brooke bit down on her tongue trying to hold back her laughter. She really didn't know how to explain this to Julie. "Have you ever heard about the… Paris Hilton video tape?"

"YOU MADE A SEX TAPE!" –That did it.

"Shhh!" Brooke hushed the girl.

"You made a sex tape with Haley James' husband?!"

"They weren't together back then. They didn't even know each other. He was with… Peyton at the time"

"Peyton?" Julie quirked her brow.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded.

"Wow"

"I know"

"…You're life is so much more entertaining then mine, Brooke Davis" Julie sighed.

"Trust me, _tiny Taylor_. You don't want to live a life like mine… look where all that got me. If it wasn't for your dad offering to take me in, I would have been living on the streets somewhere… I don't have friends back home anymore"

"Why?"

"After the sex tape…people just… chose sides" She admitted.

"And nobody chose your side?"

"A few"

"Who?"

"Mouth and Rachel. But they had skipped town a week before this so it's not like I could stay with either of them. I don't even know if they've come back to tree hill" she admitted. "And of course Nathan… he felt really bad"

"He chose your side over his wife's?" Julie was surprised by this.

"No. he chose my side over Peyton's… secretly" Julie let out a tiny chuckle.

"…And so... who did you live with after that?"

"I lived in my car for a while. Rachel's parents had come back and… well, they weren't too excited to find out that some stranger was living in their house" She laughed.

"Do your friends… do they know about your parents" Julie could tell that Brooke didn't like talking about her parents. Anytime her mother of father tried to bring it up at dinner Brooke would try and change the subject.

Brooke shook her head. "..No"

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"…I guess… I just didn't want to hear their fake sympathy…I rather have them not to talk to me… then only talk to me because my parents died"

After a moment of silence, Julie looked towards Brooke with a smile. "…I'm really glad you live with us, Brooke" She said in a sincere tone.

"Thank you, Julie"


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you can find your class okay, sweetie?" Tami Taylor's voice echoed in the small hallway as they rushed past crowds of teenagers. "It's no problem I can send one of the rally girls to show you around." She offered.

Brooke quickly shook her head no. "No thank you, Mrs. Taylor." she said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I'll be able to find everything just fine."

Coach Taylor chuckled at his wife and peered down to Brooke. "Yeah- well if anyone gives you a hard time, just come and find me." He said giving Brooke a wink. "I'll put them in check." Brooke laughed at her god father's comment.

"Thank you, Coach- but I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"---Well look whose back from Mexico!" The voice of Brian "Smash" Williams yelled catching the young man who was walking down the halls attention. "Our very own Tim Riggins!"

Tim let out a tiny chuckle as he greeted his teammates.

"So, how many times did you get arrested?" Matt joked punching his friend in the chest.

"Once." Tim laughed.

"That's my boy." Smash laughed. The young mans attention was now on the other side of the hallway where he saw his coach talking to a young brunette. "Oh PRAISE Jesus!" He laughed falling to his knees. "There is a god and he has just answered my prayers."

"What?" Matt laughed looking down at Smash.

_"_---_Alright sweetheart._ Just meet Julie in the parking lot after school." The woman pulled Brooke into a hug. "I hope you make a whole bunch of friends." Brooke laughed trying to get out of the ladies tight grip.

"I'll try." She chuckled as Tami finally let go of her.

"Don't mind her," Coach whispered to Brooke as his wife began to walk down the hall. "She's been all touchy feely needy woman stuff ever since she had Gracie"

Brooke let out a laugh and nodded. Her smile soon faded though as she watched her god father walk down the hall leaving her alone. Maybe she should have stayed home sick.

"---New girl," Smash said with a satisfied sigh. "I love new girls"

Tim turned in the direction of where Smash was looking. That's when he saw her. "Wow" he managed to say as he looked at this angel. "She's-"

"H-h-hot!" Matt stuttered.

"Oh, here comes Tyra," Smash said getting up from the floor leaning against the locker. "Tim, get the scoop on the new girl from Tyra."

"Hi, you're Brooke right?" The tall blonde smiled at Brooke.

"Yeah." She nodded in reply.

"I'm Tyra. Mrs. Taylor asked me to show you around."

"I told her I'd be fine," Brooke shook her head with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Tyra laughed. "You'll learn quickly that Mrs. Taylor doesn't take no for an answer."

"Oh, that's just perfect." Brooke joked with a chuckle

"You're living with them right?" The tall blonde questioned.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I'm friends with their daughter Julie, So you'll see me eating their food from time to time." Brooke laughed at the blonde's words. "Come on, I'll show you to your first class."

"Who do you think she is?" Matt questioned as they watched Tyra talk to the girl.

_"Tyra!"_ Landry's voice called from behind the football players. "Tyra, wait up." he hollered shoving past the football players who immediately ducked their heads when the blonde and the brunette turned to face the person.

"Hey, Landry," Tyra smiled as he made his way over to where she and Brooke were standing. "I want you to meet Brooke Davis." she nudged her head in the direction of the brunette who was standing next to her. "She's staying with the Taylor's."

"You're staying with Coach?" Landry raised a brow and looked to Tyra. "Poor Coach." he laughed.

Brooke gave him a puzzled look. "Why poor coach?" she laughed.

"Well, he's got the Mrs. & then there's Julie and Gracie and now you- there is a lot of female estrogen going on in that household."

Brooke and Tyra let out a loud laugh at Landry's comment. He had a point. Poor coach indeed.

"Well, I've got to hit Trig- I'll see you girls later."

Brooke and Tyra laughed as they waved goodbye to the boy, turning themselves as they walked down the hall. Once they were out of sight the football team called over to Landry.

"L-landry!" He called out. Landry turned in the direction of the boys' huddled around the locker. "Who's that girl you were talking to?"

"Oh, uh- that's Brooke Davis. She's staying with Coach."

_

* * *

_

"So have you seen any cute boys?" Julie questioned as she and Brooke sat at the lunch table.

"…I haven't really been looking." Brooke spoke honestly with a laugh.

"Well, I'm sure all the boys have noticed you." Julie shrugged with a tiny laugh.

"What?" Brooke laughed.

"I heard some guys talking about you in my English class. They said you were _a perfect all American girl_,"

Brooke let out a loud laugh and shook her head. "Guys are stupid."

"That's true."

"Hey Julie." A voice said coming from behind Brooke.

"Hey Lois," Julie smiled gesturing for the girl to take a seat. "This is Brooke; she's going to be staying with my family."

"Hi." Lois glared. She was a little upset that Brooke was attending their school for obvious reasons. _One: _She couldn't walk down the hallway without someone talking about how _hot _Brooke was. _Two:_ She was taking Julie away from her and _three:_ She could see Tim Riggins staring at Brooke from across the cafeteria.

Brooke let out a laugh and shook her head. Whatever, it was bound to happen. Someone wasn't going to be happy that she was here. Might as well have it happen on her first day then later on when she is settled.

"Julie, I've got to get to my history class early, I'll meet you at the bleachers after school?" Brooke smiled as she got up from the table, grabbing her books.

"Okay, see you then." Julie smiled with a tiny wave as she watched Brooke exit the cafeteria and walk down the hall.

Today would be the first day Tim Riggins attended his sixth period class since the beginning of the school year.

_

* * *

_

Taking an empty desk across from Brooke, Tim settled in his seat. Almost everyone in the class room looked shocked to see him. Everyone but Brooke. She hadn't even looked up at him when he walked by.

"Well, well" The male teachers voice spoke in a stern tone. "I'm so glad we have the pleasure of you bracing us with your presence." He spoke sarcastically towards Tim.

Tim smirked up to his teacher and gave him a little shrug.

"-And I see we have a new student joining us." The male said changing the subject as he looked over to Brooke. "Ms. Davis?"

Brookes head shot up from the book she was reading. "Present."

Chuckling, the man shook his head. "I was just saying that it is nice to have you joining us."

"Thank you," Brooke smiled with a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

"Would you like to tell us anything about you?"

"Uh…" Brooke let out a tiny gulp. "I'm from North Carolina."

"Well…" The teacher laughed. "That was quiet informing." The class laughed causing Brooke to sink down in her seat from embarrassment. "I read that you were the student counsel president at your school." He skimmed down the list of Brooke's school record. "And captain of your cheer leading squad. That is very impressive."

Mrs. Taylor. Damn it. She should have never told them about any of that. Now everyone was going to _assume _that she was this pep squad junkie. Someone like Bevin or something.

"Yeah-" Brooke admitted with a tiny smile. "That I was."

"Well, it seems that you were quite the busy bee at your old school. You were a founder of D-W-not-I? ...What is that?"

"We uh, had a service for students who were too drunk to drive. Students would sign up for different shifts and teenagers would call us to come pick them up." She shrugged. "We didn't want them to drive drunk so we were like a taxi service for them."

"Well, that was very cleaver. And you came up with this?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's nice to see that there are _some _responsible teenagers here."

She could hear the scoffs coming from around the class room. Well that's terrific. First day and the kids already hated her. Oh well. But Brooke couldn't help but hold back the chuckle when her teacher said _responsible teenager_. He should have met her when she was a freshman up until she was half way through her junior year.

She was very quiet for the remainder of the class period. The only time she would look up was to clock to see what time it was. Other than that she kept her head low as she read the book in front of her. Tim noticed that she seemed to be having trouble with it. He watched as she would roll her eyes and shake her head in frustration. It was cute.

The bell rang causing the class to quickly scurry out of their seats and out of the classroom. School was finally over. The teacher had even left the classroom. It was only Tim and Brooke now.

"Uh Br-" Before Tim had the chance to talk to her Coach Taylor walked into the empty class room.

"How was you first day, Sweetheart?" Coach Taylor asked as he made the way into the empty class room.

"-Long." Brooke said causing him to laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you where the field is. I'm sure Jules is in the library hanging out- she won't be there for a while."

Noticing that Tim was standing there like an idiot, Coach Taylor directed his voice over to him. "Locker room. Now." He ordered causing Tim to quickly grab his stuff.

_

* * *

_

"So, you have _no _idea about football?" Tyra said as she sat down next to Brooke on the empty bleachers. She had seen Brooke sitting there alone when she was walking to the car and felt a little bad for the girl. Brooke shook her head with a tiny shrug. "Well, you're going to fit in this town perfectly" she said sarcastically.

"Is it really that important?" Brooke questioned causing Tyra to let out a loud laugh.

"Friday nights are like… a friggin' holiday to these people" Tyra rolled her eyes. She really needed to get the hell out of this god forsaken town. "Unless you are _dying _–you are at the game." She spoke seriously. "This town shuts down on Friday Nights. The 24 hour mini marts close because everyone is at the game." Brookes jaw hung open in shock. This town was more crazy then Tree Hill. "And you my pretty little friend will be at the games on Friday Nights. _Every _Friday nights with Coach, Mrs. Taylor, Julie and Gracie-Bell"

Looking to the field of football players Brookes face changed drastically. "…I want to go home." she joked with a laugh. "I'm going to look like a complete idiot- I don't know anything about football."

"It's okay, just imitate Mrs. Taylor. Scream with happiness when she does and then throw popcorn at the ref when she tells you too." Brooke laughed at Tyra's words.

"I'll try and keep that in mind when I jump up at the wrong time"

Tyra let out a loud laugh at Brooke. "Don't worry. You'll be fine"

"Tyra Collette" A male's voice said coming from the bottom of the bleachers. "It's been a while girl"

"Smash Williams" Tyra laughed. "Not long enough"

Brooke let out a tiny chuckle as the male made his way up the stairs with four other guys following behind him. She recognized Landry, but the other three were strangers to her.

"Hi Landry." Brooke said in a friendly tone smiling towards the shortest of the football players.

"Ms. Davis…Tyra." He flashed a grin towards the tall blonde.

"How you doin' baby?" The guy Tyra had called _Smash Williams _spoke as he leaned forward taking Brooke hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. "Smash Williams."

Brooke gave the man a half smile after he had kissed her knuckles. "Yeah," she said as she pulled her hand back. "Nice to meet you."

"So tell me, Sweetheart. Did it hurt?" he questioned with a smirk.

Brooke looked at him with a confused expression. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from Heaven. 'Cause I know an angel when I see one." He winked at Brooke who proceeded to kink her brow.

"Wow!" She let out a laugh. "That was… so lame." Tyra let out a loud laugh at Brooke comment throwing a smirk towards Smash.

"Oh!" Smash let out a tiny chuckle. "I like this one, she's feisty!"

"BOYS! Back on the field!" Coach Taylor yelled as he watched half of his team try and talk to his god-daughter.

"Coach," A familiar voice came into play. _Tim Riggins. _

Coach Taylor continued walking. There was nothing he could really say. Tim's actions spoke louder than his words ever could. "-You missed a week of practice."

He huffed as he followed his coach. "Is that it?" He questioned him. "You're done with me?"

"Let me tell you something we've been down this road before. Too many times, you understand me?"

Tim didn't speak, he simply watched the man walk away. He couldn't do this. He needed football. "Coach I deserve at least one more chance."

One more chance? How many more was he going to have to give this kid before he got serious? "-You step off my field right now." He spoke in anger. He walked away again, but this time, Tim did not follow, he simply gazed up to the stadium, catching Brookes eye.

Brooke watched as the heated conversation ended, still looking to the young man who her god-father was yelling at. She'd never seen him mad before. She had to make a reminder not to make Coach angry at her. Brooke watched as the football player looked up to the stadium. She smiled. Brooke felt sorry for him. From the looks of it, he wasn't having the best day.

"Hey." Julie said as she walked towards Brooke. "Did Tyra leave?"

"You just missed her. She left with Landry a few seconds ago."

Julie nodded. "-What have I missed."

Brooke chuckled quietly. _The Smash. _She rolled her eyes. "Not much." Julie laughed. Obviously something had happened. Brooke looked back to the field to see the football player who coach was yelling at walk away. "Hey uh," Brooke started. "Who is that guy? Number 33"

"Oh. That's Tim Riggins." She told Brooke. "He's been in Mexico, and missed like- a weeks practice. My dads kicking him off the team."

She felt a bit sorry for him. She recognized his face. She'd seen him, but not _really _saw him today. "I think I have a class with him."

Julie laughed. "I doubt it. I don't think I've ever seen him go to a class."

Brooke laughed. "Julie Taylor!"

"It's true. It's not really a big shocker that he got kicked off the team. All Tim Riggins does is eat, sleep, _drink, _have sex and play football."

Brooke couldn't help but smirk. "That sounds like me about a year ago." She admitted.

"You played football?" Julie teased causing Brooke to stick her tongue out at the blonde.

Tim watched as Brooke threw her head back, laughing at something Julie had obviously had. She was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Sure there were plenty of good looking girls in Dillon, and true he had slept with most of them (if not all), but there was something different about Brooke. Leaning against Tyras truck, Tim took in a deep breath. No football, no home and the only thing that was keeping him from loosing it was this girl whom he hadn't even met yet. _Yet. _Oh, there was nothing that would stand in Tims way of talking to Brooke. Not even Coach.

"-What do you think you're doin'?"

Tim chuckled. "Tyra." He smiled. This caused the girl to shake her head, she was smart enough than to fall for his charm.

"What do you want Tim?"

"...I kinda need a place to crash."

She groaned. "No way."

Did she want him to beg? He would. "Please Tyra. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Tyra knew he wasn't lying. She knew him well enough to know that. "...Fine." She groaned. "But you got 48 hours to find some other place and then your ass is back out on the streets."

Sighing relief, Tim nodded his head. "Deal. I'll take it."


	3. Chapter 3

Julie Taylor was at the doctors today. This meant that Brooke Davis would have to face most of today alone, this would be interesting. Luckily Brooke had found Tyra standing at her locker with Landry.

"Hey girly" Tyra smiled at the brunette. "Where's Jules?"

"Doctors" Brooke sighed. "Lucky me" she said sarcastically. "She's coming around lunch though"

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be fine. You still have…Lois." Tyra laughed at her own comment.

"Lois hates me."

"Lois hates everyone." Landry said, contributing to the conversation. "She hates Tyra, Matt, me, you. Don't take it personally."

"I'll try not to." Brooke laughed. Both Landry and Brooke's eyes gazed in the direction of where Tyra was glaring.

"Tick-tock!" She glared towards the boy walking down the hall. Tim Riggins. At least…that's what Brooke could remember Julie telling her. Jim...No, she was sure it was Tim. Or was it? Seriously, Coach mentioned him too! What was his damn name! "You got thirteen hours to find a place to stay, Tim"

Ah, it was Tim. She was right the first time. Tim Riggins.

Tim nodded his head and looked to Brooke with a warm smile. Returning the smile, Brooke became curious as to what Tyra was talking about.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked when Tim had left the hallway.

"Tim is crashing at my place until he can find a place to stay." Tyra groaned. "My sister gave him an address today so with hope he will be out of my place by tonight."

"I think that it's nice that you are letting him stay with you." Landry smiled at the tall blonde.

"Yeah, well then you let him drink all your beer and have him stay with you."

_

* * *

_

Only one class left, thank god. Lunch period went by extremely slow with Julie gone. Brooke sat alone at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. She could see Lois glaring at her from across the table. Just as she was about to go up and say something, her cell phone ringing cut her off.

Not bothering to glance at the caller ID, Brooke put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Brooke, where the hell are you?" A panicked male's voice said from the other line in a hushed tone. It took her a moment to realize who it was.

"Nathan?"

"Yes, where are you?" He questioned in a worried tone.

"I'm in Dillon." She admitted with a sigh.

"…What?" Brooke could tell by the sound of his voice that he was confused. "Brooke I haven't seen you in over a week- you haven't been to school, I went to Rachel's and her parents said that you moved out. You haven't been answering my calls. I thought you were dead!"

She began to feel guilty now. Maybe running away without letting at least _someone _know was a bad idea. She considered telling Karen that she was leaving but she didn't want her trying to get her to stay. The last thing Brooke needed was to be living under the same roof as Lucas again.

"I went to the office to report you missing- that's when they told me about your parents…" Nathan sighed. "…Why didn't you tell me, Brooke?"

"Would it really matter if I had, Nate?" Brooke questioned her friend. "It doesn't change anything- it doesn't affect me."

"You don't mean that."

"But I do, Nathan. It's not like my parents were ever there for me. It doesn't really matter. I lost them a long time ago." She knew he was frowning. She had known Nathan Scott long enough to know his facial expression without seeing him. "Don't worry about me, Nate. You got a family to take care of." She smiled. "Tell Haley I love her."

"Are you coming back?" He wondered out loud.

"…No"

"Can you at least tell me where you are so I don't have to worry that you're sleeping in a ditch somewhere." Brooke was silent as she contemplated whether telling Nathan where she was or not. "…You're not sleeping in a ditch somewhere are you?"

"No!" Brooke laughed, answering him quickly. "I'm staying with my god father in Dillon, Texas."

"Texas?" Nathan laughed. "Brooke Davis is living in _Texas. _That's a sentence I never thought I'd say in my life."

"Yeah, me either" she laughed. "But I got to go. My lunch period is almost over." She lied. She had plenty of time left to talk; she just didn't want to have to.

"Be safe, Brooke. Promise me that okay?"

"_Okay, dad" _She joked with a chuckle. "I will. Goodbye Nathan."

She was silent for a moment after she hung up the phone. She was going to have to change her cell phone number. It was too hard talking to Nathan- it was a part of her past.

Turning her attention back to her book, Brooke glared down at the words. She could hear the sound of feet shuffling over to her table. She had even felt the weight shift indicating that someone had sat down. She didn't bother looking up though. It was probably just someone who couldn't find a seat anywhere else. She didn't know anyone at this school; she didn't think someone would want to enjoy her company during lunch.

"You are still readin' that book?"

"Hu?" Brooke spoke up bringing her attention to the man who had taken a seat at her table, sitting directly across from her. Tim Riggins. Everything about him seemed like a warning sign to Brooke. She knew his type and was in no way planning to fall for it. Though he was handsome, his shoulder length hair was nice. Brooke normally never liked boys who grew their hair out. She thought most of them to be hippy stoners, but Tim could pull it off.

"The book" Tim said pointing to the novel Brooke was reading. "You were reading it yesterday in class."

Stalker, much? _Be nice. He's just trying to talk to you. _Brooke mentally scolded herself.

"-Oh, yeah" Brooke nodded setting the book down on the table. "Not one of my favorites" she admitted with a tiny sigh

Gazing down at the title of the book, Tim smirked. "Of Mice and Men," he chuckled to himself. "I had someone read it to me last year." he admitted.

He was funny, that made her smile. "That actually isn't a bad idea." Brooke laughed at the thought.

"It's an _okay _book. If you like books."

Brooke let out a tiny chuckle. "True" she agreed.

"I'm Tim by the way."

"Riggins. I know." Brooke told him. "Coach was talking about you last night." She smirked.

Tim laughed. She had attitude.

Looking to the clock, Brooke sighed. Good she could leave. "-Well, I've got to go to the library. I told Julie I'd meet her there so she could help me with my calculus." Brooke grabbed her bag and book, proceeding to leave the table. "I guess I'll see you next period."

"We don't have sixth period today" He reminded her. "It's Friday, we have a pep rally"

Now she felt stupid. "Oh, thanks" Brooke laughed, embarrassed that she had forgotten. "Well, I guess I'll see you there then."

"Yeah," Tim agreed with a happy smile. He watched as she began to walk away. Quickly getting up from his seat he jogged over to her, stopping her from leaving. "Hey, uh- are you comin' tonight?" The former football player asked Brooke as he blocked her path to the exit.

"Hu?" Brooke said confused. "_The game_" She remembered quickly. "Oh, yeah- I'm going with Mrs. Taylor and Jules."

"Alright, well. I'll see you there. I'm not playing but...maybe we could meet up and watch it together."

Brooke couldn't speak. What the hell! This guy was leaving her all flustered. This was not good. Not good at all."Yeah, Sure" she said with a nod as she exited the cafeteria.

_

* * *

_

Brooke met up with Julie for the last twenty minutes of her lunch period. "So how was the day without me?"

"Really boring. I've taken you for granted Tiny-Taylor." Brooke smiled as she took a seat across from Julie in the library.

"Many people do." She joked causing Brooke to let out a tiny chuckle.

"So I was thinking about maybe doing that whole _Rally Girls _thing or whatever. Your mom said I need some sort of elective to graduate."

"Don't sign up for Rally girls, Brooke!" Julie warned. "Last year, my mom had one of them come in, _contemplating _whether or not to have a three-way with her panther."

"SICK!" Brooke laughed

"I know," Julie agreed with a quiet giggle.

"They do that!"

"Yup." Julie nodded.

"So your mom knows?"

"Yup."

"She wanted me to join! That's sick!"

Brooke and Julie began to laugh more loudly then they should have.

"If you are going to be _rude _and laugh- please leave the library." The women at the front desk said glaring towards the two girls. The woman's comment only made Brooke and Julie laugh harder. "Leave, now!" The woman yelled pointing to the exit.

Brooke and Julie quickly exited the library, still laughing. "Oh my god," Julie exhaled. "I can't believe we just got kicked out of a library. That has never happened to me before!"

"I can be a bad influence, I'm sorry." Brooke laughed as they sat down in the hallway in font of a few lockers. "First you'll get kicked out a libraries and the next thing you know you'll be coming home with a tattoo."

"What?" Julie laughed.

"That's what happened to Lucas on our first date," She chuckled at the memory. "I got him drunk, and then got him his first tattoo."

"Do you have a tattoo?" Julie questioned as her laughter died down.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded.

"When did you get it?"

"Freshman year. My friend Bevin and I snuck out one night and got tattoos. Bevin got a tramp stamp. Which was kind of disturbing since her brother was the one giving us the tattoos" Brooke laughed.

Julie chuckled and shook her head. "Where'd you get yours?"

"…Uh" Brooke laughed. "One the inside of my right hip" She chuckled quietly.

Julies jaw dropped to the ground as she started to laugh. She could never imagine doing something like that. "What is it?"

"Chinese symbol" Brooke began. "It means _spring_."

"Why spring?"

"I was drunk" Brooke laughed. "And it was the cutest one." Julie let out a loud laugh and shook her head. She liked hanging out with Brooke. Her laughter quickly died down at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. She felt a lump in her throat freeze causing her to let out a sharp breath. "Jules?" Brooke questioned, concerned in the girls behavior.

"Can we go?" Brooke looked down the hall to see Landry and another guy walking towards them. Brooke nodded; she could only guess that the guy Landry was with was Matt.

"Sure." Brooke said with a tiny smile, getting herself up then extending her hand out to help up Julie. "Let's go." The two girls quickly walked down the hallway, turning so they did not have to face him. Brooke didn't mind. She knew the feeling. For the longest time Rachel had to hang out in the bathroom with her whenever Brooke would see Lucas and Peyton walking down the hallway.

She missed Rachel.

The bell rang, thankfully. The halls were now swarmed with students buzzing on about the pep rally. "So, do we go to class or do we just go straight to the pep rally?"

"Athletes, cheerleaders, rally girls, dancers, some teachers and the band go to the gym now to help set up. Other students just go to class. But you can come with me. I really don't want to be alone in the gym with…" Matt and Landry walked past the two girls heading into the gym. "…you know"

Brooke smiled and tossed her arm around Julies shoulder. "Come on, girly. Let's face the music."

_

* * *

_

Brooke sat on the bleachers, watching as Julies dances team began to practice. She let out a tiny chuckle at some of the moves the teachers was having them do. Brooke watched as most of the girls fumbled with the steps, including Julie.

"Hey, Taylor" Brooke yelled out as she got up from the bleachers, walking over to Julie. Not only did Brooke get Julies attention, but she also caught every single Varsity and JV football player's attention as well. "You all got some serious moves" Brooke smile, a little proud that the girl could dance.

"Yeah, too bad we keep messing up."

"Well, I kind of figured out what the problem is." Brooke said glancing in the direction of the rest of the dancers who had continued trying the dance move.

"You did?"

"Yeah" Brooke smiled. "I can show you if you want?"

With the okay from Julies dance instructor, Brooke spent the final ten minutes before the assembly started, teaching the girls a better choreography. Luckily, the girls were fast learners and were able to learn the dance in record time. Keeping some of the old moves, the dancers added some of Brookes stuff into it.

Brooke clapped her hands in happiness seeing that the girls were now pro at the dance moves. "You guys did it!" She laughed. "It took my squad three hours to get that move down." She chuckled. "You guys are total pros."

The circle of young girls giggled, patting Julie on the back for convincing the coach to let Brooke help.

"Brooke, you're really good at this. If there was a spot open on the team I'd definitely offer it to you." The female coach said with a smile.

"I think I'm done shaking my ass in front of boys." Brooke said causing the coach to let out a loud laugh.

"Well, feel free to give Julie some of your moves so she could bring them to practice. They're great." Brooke nodded with a tiny smile as the lady walked away. Julie and a few of the girls made their way over to Brooke.

"I love you!" Julie laughed as she pulled Brooke into a hug. "You seriously have no idea how long we've tried to get that move down!" Julie sighed in frustration only to smile upon seeing her father yelling at his team who were not paying attention to him.

"Oh my god" A girl giggled. "Tim Riggins was watching us the _whole _time." The girls squealed. "Matt was totally checking you out Julie." Another added.

Julie glanced over in the team's direction to see Matt with a dopey grin spread across his face. It was the same face that the entire team had as they watched Brooke help the girls out with their dance moves. Brookes eyes drifted to the stand though, where she found Tim watching her with a smirk. She simply rolled her eyes with a smile before bringing her attention back to Jules.

Tim Riggins was going to be trouble for her, that much she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this was new. _Football. _Honestly she had no idea what was going on but Brooke followed Tyras advice. She jumped up and clapped her hands when Mrs. Taylor did, and she booed whenever she did which caused Julie to laugh.

"I still have no clue what's going on." Brooke yelled over the roar of Panther fans. This was _nothing _like Tree Hill. She couldn't help but think of how proud Nathan would have been of her for going to a football game –even if she had no clue what was happening.

"It's okay," Julie laughed. "You'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

"I'm going to go get a drink." Brooke hollered to Julie who gave her a thumbs up. Laughing, Brooke began to walk away.

Tim had been watching her for most of the game, he watched as she cheered along even though her facial expression didn't match that of excitement, more of confusion. It caused him to smile. _Really _smile. Something he hadn't done in a long time. Getting up from his seat, Tim began to follow in Brookes footsteps to the drinks.

"Hey, _Davis_."

Brooke instantly turned at the call of her last name. Nathan used to call her that. She smiled when she saw who it was. _Tim Riggins. _"Riggins." She smirked. He chuckled. "You stalking me?"

Tim pointed to himself with an innocent smile. "Me?" He said. "No. I'm just thirsty." He lied.

"Uh-hu." Brooke said with a chuckle. "So, did you find a place to stay?" Brooke questioned Tim as she leaned against the stands.

He nodded his head. "Yup." He smirked.

"That's good," Brooke said with a smile. "It's not fun being homeless."

He laughed. "You act like you know what its like."

Brooke nodded her head, no longer smiling. "That's because less than a week ago, I kind of was homeless." She spoke honestly. "That is until Coach came and got me."

Tim was shocked to say the least. He would have never pictured Brooke as the kind of girl who would end up homeless. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"It's okay." Brooke said with a reassuring smile, not wanting him to feel bad. "Well I better get back." She said as she began to walk away.

"Hey, Brooke." Tim called out, causing her to turn and face him. "It was nice … talking to you."

Brooke gave into a silent chuckle as she nodded her head. "Goodbye Riggins."

-

-

-

"So Brooke, what did you think of the game?" Coach asked as he greeted his wife, Julie and Brooke. "Fun, hu?"

Brooke simply nodded her head. "Tons." She lied.

"-Dad, I was wondering if Brooke and I could stay the night at Tyras place tonight."

Brooke looked to Julie with a kink of her brow. _Party_. Julie mouthed when her parents weren't looking.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea." Coach spoke up. "Are you guys going to the after party?"

"No." Julie lied. "Just having a girls night." She told her father. "Rent some movies, order a pizza. Talk about how all the boys in school think Brookes the _perfect all American girl._" She teased. Brooke simply rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Fine, just … no sneaking off and going to the after party." Coach didn't know Brooke that well; he also didn't know how well she was handling her parent's death.

"Okay," Julie promised. _There was no need to sneak off. The after party was at Tyras._ "See you guys tomorrow." She said as she hugged both of her parents.

Brooke stood back and watched in silence. Coach and Mrs. Taylor were _actual _parents. Once Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were away Brooke turned to Julie. "So where's the party?"

"Tyras." Julie smiled.

"I guess we won't have to sneak off to it." Brooke laughed as she grabbed Julie's hand, running to where Tyra was getting in her truck. "Wait up, Blondie!" Brooke yelled. "We're hitching a ride with you."

-

-

-

"Parties were kind of my thing back in Tree Hill." Brooke told Landry and Smash.

"Tree Hill? Don't you guys have a really good basketball team?" Landry questioned Brooke.

"Who cares about basketball," One of the football players yelled before chugging another beer followed by a roar of cheers. Brooke simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're a basketball person, Davis." The familiar deep voice said causing Brooke to turn around to greet him.

Brooke smirked. "So what if I am, Riggins?" She questioned him back. "It's a lot easier to follow than football."

"Ah-nah!" Smash spoke up with a laugh. "You wanna live in this town? You gotta live breathe and drink football. I like basketball – but this is a football town."

Brooke shook her head with a laugh. "I guess someone's going to have to teach me about football." She playfully suggested.

"I can teach you." Tim offered with a smirk.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." She smirked back.

"-Uh oh." Tyra said as she watched Brooke and Tim engage in their flirtatious conversation. "I really hope Brooke and Tim don't hook up."

Julie laughed. "Oh!" She spoke in excitement. "Did I tell you that Brooke made out with Pete from fallout boy?"

"What?" Tyra laughed.

"Yup." Julie grinned with a nod of her head. "You should have her tell you some of her stories."

Tyra laughed at the young blonde. "Brooke sure can throw them back." Tyra noted out loud as she watched Brooke and Tim take yet another shot of Tequila.

"Yeah, she was a party girl back home." Julie shouted over the music.

"Why did she come here again?" Tyra questioned Julie.

"Oh, her parents died." Tyras eyes grew wide. Brooke's parents died and Julie took her to a party. "What?" Julie questioned Tyra who was now glaring at the young blonde.

"Brooke's parents are dead?" She questioned her. "When?"

"A few days ago. What's the big deal?"

"Sweetie. Her parents just _died. _Like, _never coming back._" Tyra tried to get that through Julie's semi-drunk head. "The last place she needs to be is at a party."

-

-

-

Tim hadn't left Brookes side the entire party, and now that it was closing time at the Colletes, he needed to make his move. "What do you want to do next?"Tim questioned Brooke as he set down his shot glass.

Brooke smirked. "Something bad." She spoke in a low tone causing Tim to grin.

"You've come to the right man." He smirked before taking her hand, leading her outside. Tyra saw this and immediately intervened.

"I don't think so, Tim." She said as she grabbed a very intoxicated Brooke away from him. "What were you going to do? Take her to your truck for a drunken quickie?" She snapped. "Come on Brooke," She spoke in a soft voice to the young girl as she helped her back inside. "You're just going to sleep this one off, okay?"

"I wasn't going to do anything with her." Tim tried to defend himself. But Tyra was no longer listening to him. "Tyra!" Tim yelled. The tall blonde handed Brooke off to Landry who set her down on the coach next to Julie.

"Her parents just died Tim!" She hissed, not wanting to upset Brooke. "You getting her drunk and running off to have a one night stand is only going to make things worse." Tim watched in shock as Tyra and Julie helped Brooke up, leading up to Tyras bedroom. He had no idea. Tim knew that Brooke had told him she was homeless for a little while, but he had no idea that her parents were dead.

"-I had no idea about her parents." Tim tried to tell Tyra, grabbing her by the arm to stop her from walking away. "Tyra!" He yelled.

"What?" She snapped back. "I get it. You didn't know. But now you do so _leave her alone._" She said before leaving Tim standing alone in the middle of her living room.

"-Landry, you have red hair." Brooke slurred as he helped carry her into Tyras room.

"You have brown hair." Landry told Brooke with a smile.

Brooke looked up at him in amazement. "I do. Don't I?" She laughed causing Landry to laugh as well. He liked Brooke. "Hey, what happened to Riggins?" She questioned Tyra when the tall blonde entered her bedroom.

"I sent him home."

"Oh. Why?" Brooke frowned. "I was going to fuck him."

"Brooke!" Julie spoke in shock.

"_That's _why I sent him home. You're drunk Brooke. Trust me, wakin' up in the mornin' next to Tim Riggins wont help your hangover."

Brooke giggled before she passed out on Tyras bed.

-

-

-

Brooke woke up in the middle of the night in panic. She dreamt of her parent's death again. Taking in deep breathes, Brooke closed her eyes. _It's okay. _She told herself. _You're fine. Everything's okay. _Tears filled Brooke's eyes as she looked around the empty room.

Alone.

No more parents, no more Peyton, no more Lucas, and no more Nathan and Haley.

She was really alone.

She always told people that she had been alone her whole life. But this was different. _Peyton, _the only constant in her life was no longer talking to her. Lucas, who she thought was the love of her life, didn't even know she was gone. Well, she was sure that Nathan had told everyone that she had left and _why, _but its no like any of them rushed on a plane to come and get her.

Brooke looked to the floor to see Tyra and Julie at the foot of the bed. She smiled. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Tyra had taken care of her and stopped her from doing something she would regret. Not that she would regret having sex with Tim Riggins, but so soon? He'd just be filling the gap she was feeling after loosing everyone she loved. Brooke needed to mend her broken heart before she jumped into bed with the former football player.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan had called everyone together. He thought it was about time he tells them about Brooke. He knew she didn't want him to, but he was tired of seeing the worry on his wife's face whenever she saw Brooke's empty class room desk.

"I brought you guys all here because of Brooke." He spoke up. "…Her parents died a few weeks back."

Peyton looked up to Nathan in shock. She had no idea. "What?"

"She moved to live with her God father." He went on with talking. He knew that the last person Brooke wanted knowing about this was Peyton.

"Where?"

"I don't know." He lied, protecting his friend. He knew that Peyton would run out the door, jump in her car and drive to Texas to bring Brooke back – which he wanted to do too. But Brooke didn't want to come home. "All I know is that she's safe."

"How could she not tell us about her parents?" Haley questioned her husband. "Did she call you and tell you?"

Nathan shook his head. "No. I was worried about her, I thought she ran away and when I went to report her missing, I found out about her parents."

"And she just, what? Left town with Rachel and Mouth?"

Nathan shook his head once more. "No. Her godfather came and got her after the funeral."

"But she's eighteen," Lucas spoke up. "She didn't have to leave."

"She didn't want to be alone," Haley sighed, already knowing the answer. "We all shut her out of our lives and she didn't want to burden anyone with it. Especially with people she thinks hates her."

"Haley's right." Nathan spoke.

"We would have been there for her." Peyton said. "Even after everything that happened."

-

-

-

It had been almost two weeks since the party at Tyras and Tim and Brooke had been avoiding one another like the plague. But on this Sunday morning, things were different.

Brooke held Gracie Bell, bouncing her up and down on her knee with a smile. "Boo." She whispered to the infant causing the baby to smile. She was going to _church. _

"I've never been to church before." Brooke confessed to Julie on her first week in Dillon. _Get used to it, _was Julies response.

"Hon, hey honey." Tami's voice called out after her husband.

"Yeah, one second hon."

"Honey, come here, come here." Tami told him, following him to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

"What?" Eric hollered.

"Well I think Tim Riggins is parked in front of our house."

"What?"

"Well it looks like he's asleep." Tami told him, grabbing his attention.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Just go check on it sweetheart, I don't know what that's all about."

Brooke and Julie exchanged looks with one another as they watched Eric walk out the front door. A few minutes went by before they heard the garage door opening.

Brooke wasn't avoiding Tim because she was embarrassed that she almost slept with him, she was avoiding him after all the things Tyra had told her about him.

"_Him and Jason have been best friends for longer than I can count." _Tyra told Brooke. _"After Jason's accident, Tim and Jason's girlfriend started sneakin' around. Sleepin' with each other."_

"_Wow," _Brooke had said in anger. _"I know how Jason feels. My best friend and my boyfriend snuck around behind my back." _She told her. _"And then my best friend fell in love with my boyfriend."_

"_Same story. Tim's in love with Lyla –for reasons _I _will never understand."_

"-Hon. Tim Riggins is going to be staying with us for a while."

Brooke and Julies eyes darted to the figure behind Eric Taylor.

Tim Riggins was going to be living in the same house as her now. _Great. _She just hoped she wouldn't kill him.

-

-

-

Church was long. All Brooke wanted to do when she got home was put her feet up and watch a good movie with Julie. She almost forgot that Tim was living with them until they pulled up and she saw his car in the driveway. _Ugh. _

Tyra had told Brooke that she had told Tim about her parents – which didn't make Brooke happy, but it was too late to go back. So she figured that was why he was avoiding her. Not knowing what to say. She no longer saw him in her sixth period and the only time she did see him was at football practice when he begged Coach to give him another chance.

"_You know, to be honest, I know how you try and sleep with a lot of girls I've previously slept with, so I just left town a bit to give you a break." _He had told Smash causing Brooke to chuckle quietly on the sideline. _"And I apologize, to everyone else. And if you can find it within yourself to let me make it up to you in the showers." _It was hard no to smile around this guy even if he was a lying cheating bastard (as Tyra had referred him as.)

"Davis." Tim smirked as Brooke walked past him.

"Riggins." She said, not looking him in the eye as she passed him in the hallway, walking to her room. She didn't have time to deal with this; she had a history paper due tomorrow.

"Brooke, wait." He pleaded as he grabbed her by the hand, stopping her from going into her room. "I just wanted to say sorry."

Brooke played dumb. "For what?" _Ignoring her ever since he found out about her parents? _

"For … for what happened at the party." _Oh, _the almost sleeping with her while she was mourning the loss of her parents, trying to find any way not to think about it. He shouldn't be apologizing for that. He should be apologizing for being a coward once he found out _why _she was willing to sleep with him.

"No big deal." Brooke said with a fake smile.

"Can we start over?" He questioned her. Brooke inwardly sighed in annoyance.

"I don't like guys who sneak around with their best friend's girlfriend." Was all Brooke said before shutting the door in his face.

Once alone in her room, Brooke took in a deep breath. She knew she wasn't going to stay mad at Tim Riggins forever. But for now – she hated him.

**2 weeks later**

_"-Helllllooo?"_ Julie called out into the home.

Brooke smiled upon seeing the blonde. _Good. _Now she could go get baby food. "Hey, I gotta run out to the store to get some baby food. You mind watching Gracie?" Brooke questioned the girl.

Julie smiled before grabbing Gracie out of Brooke's arms. "No problem."

Brooke sighed in relief. "Thank you. I'll be back soon." She assured her friend as she grabbed her car keys and a coat. It was raining footballs outside. Brooke threw on her coat as she ran in the rain.

It rained in Tree Hill, just not like this. Brooke closed her eyes as she thought back on the rain in Tree Hill. Only one face came to mind. _Lucas. _Taking in a deep breath, Brooke started the car. She couldn't think about Lucas right now, it'd break her down.

Coach Taylor had flown down to pick up Brooke's car last week. She and Julie found it hysterical that The Dillon Panthers football coach had to drive all the way to Texas from North Carolina in a shiny baby blue convertible Volkswagen Beetle.

_Nothing. _Great. Brooke looked down to her gas mileage to see it on the red E. She felt the tiniest bit of hope when she heard a car up behind her. _Good. _Tami or Coach was home.

_Nope. _No such luck. Brooke huffed in frustration before getting out of her car, running towards the truck.

_Riggins. _

"Gracie needs food," Brooke hollered over the rain. "Can you take me to the store?"

Tim nodded with a lazy smile as he opened up the passenger side door for Brooke. He was beat from helping Coach and Mrs. Taylor, but he didn't mind taking Brooke to the store.

-

-

-

"Julie! Jules!" Tami hollered as she ran into the house. "Brooke!"

Julie came out of her parent's room, a finger on her lips. "Shh, I just got Gracie down."

"Where's Tim and Brooke?"

"Brooke went to the store."

"Her cars still here! Where's Tim?" Tami panicked

"I don't know," Julie spoke in confusion. "What's going on?"

Tami let out a groan. "There are tornado warnings. I know your dads okay but I need to make sure that Brooke and Tim are alright too."

-

-

-

"So is your car really not working or is this your way of telling me you like me?" Tim questioned Brooke with a smirk as the walked down the isle. She simply rolled her eyes at his comment, shaking her head with a tiny smile.

They talked every once in a while. The occasional _Hello's. _The _pass the bread and butter, _at dinner. But other than that, Brooke didn't speak to Tim much. She was still bitter about what he did to his best friend.

Julie had told Brooke that Jason had forgiven Tim, just like she did with Peyton – that they went back to being best friends. However, Jason was no longer with Lyla, and Tim was still pining for the brunette. It was a reminder of her old life and she just didn't want to deal with it. So she ignored it as best as she could.

"Oh you are just so smart," Brooke teased back. However, Tim's attention was some place else now. "...Tim?" He simply walked away. Brooke kinked her brow in confusion as she stood at the check out stand alone now. "You can't ditch me, you're my ride!" She called out.

Great, he probably saw some hot chick walking by and ditched Brooke. That's perfect, now she had to hitch back to the Taylors house in this crappy weather. _This _is when she heard the sirens. Brooke had never heard something like that before.

Before she knew it, people were running around the shop screaming and crying. She didn't know what to do. That's when Tim appeared from outside. Tim immediately ran towards Brooke, grabbing her hand with his own, dragging her away from the windows. _Shock _and sheer panic was written on Brookes face as she looked out the windows while running with Tim. She felt herself falling to the ground than a heavy body crushing her. "Close your eyes!" Tim ordered her, yelling over the wind.

She could hear the glass from the windows breaking; hear the roar of the wind. "Tim!" She yelled over the noise, worried for his safety.

He tightened his grip on her, still hunching over her. "It's okay!" He yelled, knowing that she was worried about him. The only thing on his mind right now was to protect Brooke, to keep her safe. It was then he realized, that was all he wanted to do in life. _Brooke. _

Tim's arms loosed from around Brooke once the storm was gone. "Are you okay?" He questioned her, turning her to face him. Brooke nodded her head. Tim examined her face for any sort of cut, cupping her cheeks with his hand. "Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded as she looked to him. "Yeah." She spoke in a soft tone.

Tim Riggins had just saved her life. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke smiled as she watched Tim look at the food set down in front of him. She couldn't help but give into a tiny chuckle at his expression. "Its spinach." She told him.

Tim shook his head. "Not-uh." He told her as he pushed the plate forward.

"I agree with Tim." Coach said as he pushed his plate to the side. "Who wants pizza?"

"I do!" Both Tim and Julie shouted causing Tami to laugh.

"I think you picked out nice healthy food Brooke…we're just not used to it." She smiled before pushing her plate to the side as well.

"Well!" Brooke playfully huffed. "I suppose pizza sounds fine." She smiled. Brooke was finally getting used to family dinner. After basically eighteen years of eating alone at night, she was starting to understand why it was important to have dinner with your family. Besides, she was sure that Tim was having a hard time adjusting to it as well. She saw the same look in his eyes when Tami told him to sit at the table for dinner with them – confusion. She felt less alone with Tim around.

After the tornado, Brooke and Tim had grown closer. She no longer loathed him for what he did to his best friend. She actually liked him.

"Who wants to watch _Oprah_?" Brooke questioned with a grin.

Tim chuckled. There was no saying _no _to that grin. "Why not?"

Brooke smiled. "Good." She said with a nod of her head only to be interrupted by the sound of the doorbell being rung. Brooke swung her head in the direction of Eric Taylor. "Did you order the pizza while I was cooking?" She glared.

Coach laughed as he shook his head. "I swear, Brooke. I didn't do that." He promised.

Brooke got up from the couch, skipping towards the door causing Tim to smile. He was really getting in too deep. He really liked being around Brooke – he really _liked _her in general. Julie looked at Tim and shook her head with a chuckle. She knew he was into Brooke. She also knew that if her parents ever found out, he'd be back to living on the streets.

Brooke opened the door only to feel a spark of jealousy when she saw who it was. "Hi." She said as she looked to the female.

_Lyla Garrity. _The love of Tim's life.

Not that Brooke cared.

She met her once at a football game with Julie and Tyra when Lyla came around passing flyers for her church.

_"Oh god, here comes Lyla to convert you." Tyra spoke under her breath. _

_Brooke groaned. "Oh god. Not another Clean teen."_

_Lyla smiled as he walked up to Brooke, handing her a flyer. "You must be Brooke. My name is Lyla."_

_"The preacher." Brooke mumbled causing Julie to elbow her in the side. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders innocently with a fake smile. "Nothing."_

_"...I wanted to give you this."_

_Brooke took the paper, skimming through it. "Ah, the reborn again group. Virgin?"_

_Lyla was a bit shocked by Brooke. She'd never seen anyone so open and vocal as she was. "Yes, I've chosen to save myself."_

_"For Jesus?" Brooke questioned with a smirk. "Because from what I've heard, you and my new roommate boned last year while your boyfriend was paralyzed in the hospital." Lyla face turned a shade of red in humiliation. "So I'm gonna have to say __no__. I don't roll with fake virgins anymore." _

_"-Brooke!" Julie spoke in shock. Tyra on the other hand laughed at the horrified expression on Lylas face as she walked away. _

_"I thought you said you left the bitch back in Tree Hill." Tyra said, still laughing._

_"I hate Clean Teens." Brooke spoke under her breath before walking away. _

"-Hello Brooke." Lyla said with a fake smile. "I was wondering if Tim was home."

"Of course you are." Brooke said with a fake smile as well before turning away from the brunette. "RIGGINS!" She shouted. "Door!" And with that she walked away, not looking at Tim as he passed her.

Tim stopped when he saw Lyla standing on the other side of the door; this caused him to look back at Brooke who was now in the living room with Julie, laughing about something they saw on TV. "Garrity." He said, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi Tim." She smiled. "I heard you've been going to church with the Taylors lately."

"Well, I _am _living with them." He reminded her. "Is that why you came over?"

"No, actually. I was wondering how Jason was doing?"

Tim looked at her in confusion. "…Ever heard of a phone, Garrity?"

"I know, I just … I guess I was just wondering how _you're _doing?"

"I'm good." Tim spoke honestly.

"Because of Brooke?" Lyla questioned him with a tiny smile. She knew that Tim had a thing for Brooke. The whole _school _knew Tim had a thing for Brooke. She was off limits to everyone but him. _"I swear to god, if you look at her again, so much as a glance. I'm going to punch a hole in your chest and rip your heart out." _Lyla had heard Tim threaten one of the JV football players when he heard them talking about Brooke. "Are you in love with her?" She questioned him.

He liked her. _Loved her? _He didn't really know. He thought that he had been in love with Lyla, but with Brooke, the feelings he had for her were so intense that he realized he didn't even _know _what love was. "Look, I gotta go back inside." Tim lied, no longer wanting to have this discussion with Lyla. "I'll see you around, Garrity." He said as he shut the door.

-

-

-

The buzzing of her phone caused Brooke to look away from the TV. Getting up from the couch, Brooke made her way towards her room. "Hello?"

"Brooke?" The person on the other line spoke.

"Yes?" Brooke answered back.

"It's me." The other person on the phone whispered.

_Nathan. _He blocked his number so she wouldn't know it was him calling. Brooke groaned. "What do you want, Nathan?" She sighed.

"To check in." He lied. Brooke waited for him to tell the truth. "_Okay,_ I told everyone that you left."

Brooke groaned in frustration. "Nathan!"

"They had a right to know. Haley was so worried that it was making her sick."

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked, worried about her pregnant friend.

"She's fine now. She misses you though."

"Does she know that you're talking to me?"

"No," Nathan spoke honestly. "She's out with Lucas and Peyton."

Brooke felt a twist of her heart being pulled. Peyton and Lucas were still together. "Did you tell them where I am?"

"No."

"Good." She regretted telling Nathan where she was in the first place, but she couldn't stand to hear him so worried about her.

"Why good, Brooke?" Nathan questioned. "Why can't I tell my wife where her best friend is?"

"It's complicated, Nate." Brooke sighed. "I'm not ready to see you guys yet…I'm sorry." She said before hanging up the phone. Setting the phone down, Brooke closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered once again to herself.

Talking to Nathan was killing her inside. She missed him a lot more than she thought she would. The worst part of it was that she knew that he knew the real reason why she wasn't ready to see them. If her old friends came to see her, it would make everything more real. They would be coming to help her mourn the loss of her parents.

Right now, all she needed were her friends here in Texas. Julie, Tyra, Landry and even Tim.

Brooke looked at Tim in a different light now. He had risked his own safety to protect her during the tornado. She knew that when she was with him, she'd be safe. There was no doubt in Brookes mind about that. _That's _what scared her.

-

-

-

"Where'd Brooke go?" Eric Taylor questioned his daughter as he grabbed his car keys.

"She's in her room. I think she got a phone call." Julie said causing Tim's ears to perk up in her direction.

"Will you tell her that your mom and I are going out for dinner?" He questioned his daughter only to receive a frown.

"What about the pizza?" He wasn't seriously going to make them eat spinach.

"It's on its way. There's money on the counter. Take care of Gracie." He said as he headed for the door. "Be good." He hollered. "And Tim," Coach yelled. "I know how many beers are in the fridge." Julie laughed at this comment.

"Bye dad!" She chuckled.

Once they left, Tim got up from where he was sitting, handing Gracie over to Julie. "I'm going to tell Brooke that they left."

"Uh-hu." She smirked as she watched him walk down the hallway to where Brooke was.

Knocking lightly on the door, Tim opened it up a bit. "Davis," He spoke through the tiny gap.

Brooke quickly dried her eyes and wiped her nose. She didn't want everyone to know that she had been crying. "Coming." She said as she walked to the door. "What?" She questioned Tim once she opened the door all the way.

Tim took a step inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You're not supposed to be in my room." Brooke reminded him.

"Coach and Mrs. T are out for dinner. Pizza is coming soon." He said before he sat down on her bed.

"Again," Brooke said as she walked over to where Tim was sitting. "You're not supposed to be in my room." She said again. "Why are you in here?" She snapped.

"You seemed a little jealous."

"Of what?" Brooke spoke in disgust. Her? Jealous? Please. "_Lyla?_" She laughed.

"You did run into your room after you answered the door." Tim teased.

Brooke scoffed at his accusation. How dare he? "I'm _not _jealous." She fought back. Tim simply laughed at her words. "I don't like you." Brooke glared.

Tim laughed. "Oh I beg to differ," He smirked. "I think you like me a lot more than you let on."

"Keep on dreaming, Riggins." Brooke said, leaning forward to try and get him off her bed. But Tim's hands were on her wrists in a matter of seconds, bringing her down on top of him. He flipped them over so he was on top, looking down at her. "Get off me before I scream _rape._" Brooke threatened.

Tim chuckled as he moved the hair out of Brooke's eyes with his finger.

Brooke shook her head as she looked up at Tim. "I know you're game." Brooke informed him with a smirk. "I played your game. Better than you might I add." This caused him to laugh. "So if you think I'm going to fall for your act; your very wrong my friend."

"Is that a challenge?" Tim smirked.

She smirked right back up at him. "Maybe." She told him. "Now get off of me."

Tim chuckled before he moved off of Brooke, letting her out from under him. "Sooner or later, Davis. You're gonna realize that you want me."

"Of course." Brooke smiled before walking to her bedroom door. Well, least Tim had a way of making her forget about her old life back in Tree Hill. "Come on. I'm going to make you watch a chick flick." She teased causing Tim to laugh. "It's called the Princess Bride and it's my favorite movie." Brooke told him.

"Well," Tim said with a fake sigh as he got up from her bed. "I guess I can watch it then." He said as he walked over to where Brooke was standing.

Brooke leaned forward and surprised Tim by gently kissing him on the cheek. "You're a good guy, Tim Riggins." She said before disappearing down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to the dance?" Julie questioned Brooke as they sat at their lunch table. Lois had gotten a text and ran off somewhere and Tim was off sitting with the football players.

"I don't know, maybe." Brooke said with a small smile. Her gaze drifted in the direction of where Tim was sitting. She looked up to see him smiling at her. Brooke playfully rolled her eyes before looking back to Julie. "What about you?"

Julie shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go if you do. Not like I have a date."

"Well you can be my date." Brooke smiled brightly at the blonde.

Julie chuckled as she shook her head at Brooke. "That sounds like fun," Julie said before looking back at the football players' team. She watched Tim get up from his seat, making his way over to where she and Brooke were sitting. "But I think someone else wants to ask you to go to the dance."

"What?" Brooke laughed.

"Davis, Jules." Tim spoke as he looked down at the two, before he could sit down; the sound of cheering caused him to look back at the football players table as they all huddled around someone's laptop. _"Take it off baby!" _Someone shouted. Brooke chuckled as she watched the football players high five one another, she stopped when she saw what they were looking at.

Tim's eyes followed Brookes to find what she was looking at. A very topless Brooke Davis was on the computer screen.

"Oh god." She whispered before getting up from the table, running out of the cafeteria.

"Don't run off baby!" One of the football players yelled when they saw Brooke making an exit out of the cafeteria. Tim was in their face in a matter of seconds, throwing the first punch. Julie quickly hurried out of the cafeteria, after Brooke. She didn't want to get involved in the fight that was breaking out.

"Where the fuck did you get that!" Tim yelled as he punched another guy, taking the laptop away from him. The cafeteria was one big rumble after Tim threw his last punch. Teachers rushed in to try and stop the fight, trying to grab Tim off of his teammates.

-

-

-

"Brooke, wait!" Julie yelled. But Brooke was not listening; she was on her cell phone as she ran out of the school. "BROOKE!" She shouted.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Tyra questioned Julie, stopping her from following Brooke. "I heard there's a fight in the cafeteria. Let's go!" She said as she grabbed Julies arm, dragging her towards the cafeteria.

"No, I have to find Brooke." Julie said as she yanked away from Tyra.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Some guys were watching a video of Brooke. She was topless on it. Tim saw it and freaked out, the cafeteria is a jungle right now and Brooke ran away."

"Wait, Brooke was what?"

"It's an old video from her old school. She thought people would see it for another twenty years," Julie explained, trying to remember what Brooke had told her.

"_I was stupid when I was a junior. We had these time capsule videos that we had to shoot and I decided to do mine with a strip tease." _She had told Julie. _"Rachel stole the video and posted it all over the school and online so now I have old men jerking to me on a daily basis."_

"_Sick."_

"_I know. I wish I could go back in time and smack myself for it." _

-

-

-

"_Someone found it!"_ Brooke cried into the phone.

"Found what?" Nathan whispered as he walked into the other room. "What are you talking about, Brooke?" He questioned her. He didn't get so much as a hello before Brooke began sobbing on the other line.

"_They found the website of my time capsule. It's all over school."_

"Nathan," Haley's voice came from behind him. "Who are you talking to?"

Nathan panicked. "Uh, no one." He lied. "Can I call you back?"

"No!" Brooke cried.

Nathan sighed. "Just, hold on a second, Brooke."

Haley's eyes widened at the name. "You're talking to Brooke? Give me the phone!"

"Hales, stop." Nathan told his wife before bringing his attention back to the person on the other line. "Brooke, what's going on?"

"Someone found my time capsule video."

Nathan groaned. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I ran out of the cafeteria." She cried. "I don't know what to do, Nathan."

"It's okay," he tried to soothe her. "Everything's gonna be okay. Do you want me to come get you?"

Brooke was silent as she thought about her answer. She couldn't just run away because the time capsule got out. "No." She shook her head. "I just..can you and Haley come and see me, please. I don't know what to do."

"Of course." He agreed. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Nathan." Brooke spoke in relief. She needed to see him and Haley. "Just don't tell anyone, please."

"I wont. I promise."

-

-

-

"What in the hell did you think you were doin', son?" Coach questioned Tim. He didn't answer. "If you don't answer me, you're going to get suspended. Why did you start the fight?"

"It's not his fault, Dad." Julie spoke as she walked through the doors of her father's office. "He was only trying to get them to stop playing the video."

"What video?" Coach looked to Tim who still would not answer him. "Who are you protecting here, Tim?"

Tim looked up to coach. "Her."

Coach knew who he was talking about. As much as he tried to believe that Tim Riggins _didn't _have feelings for his god daughter, he knew he did. "Brooke?"

"Yes, sir."

"What was the video of?" Coach asked his daughter.

Julie sighed as she shook her head. "She just wanted to escape from her old life, Dad." She told him. "She didn't want her life from Tree Hill to follow her here – and now it has."

"What's on the damn video?"

"…Brooke made a time capsule video for her old school last year. On it, she flashed her … you know…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How'd people here find it?"

"It's on the internet."

Coach groaned. "Great."

-

-

-

"How long have you been talking to Brooke and not telling me?" Haley questioned her husband.

He sighed. "Since she got to Dillon." He told Haley. "She asked me not to tell anyone."

"I'm your wife."

"And she's one of my best friends, Hales."

"She's one of my best friends too!" She argued. "Nathan, you should have told me the moment you started talking to her!" She yelled. "I've been worried sick about her."

"-That's why I told you she was fine."

"You said you didn't know where she was."

"I know, I lied." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Haley sighed; she couldn't stay mad at him. "I guess I would have done the same thing." She told him. "How far away is she?"

"It's about a 90 mile drive." Nathan told her.

"I guess we should start packing."

-

-

-

"Brooke, honey. Please open up." Tami pleaded as she knocked on the door to Brooke's now locked bedroom door. Brooke had left school early, went home and locked herself in her room. It was nearly 10 o'clock at night now and the family was getting ready to go to sleep. But Tami was worried about Brooke –she didn't even come out for dinner. "Sweetie, please talk to me."

Brooke finally opened up her door. "I'm fine." She lied. "Its embarrassing but it's something I can't just escape from." Talking to Nathan helped, and knowing that him and Haley were coming to visit made things a bit better for her. But she was still mortified that the time capsule video had gotten around to her new school. "Tomorrow I'll be as good as new. I survived this once, I can do it again."

Tami nodded her head, proud of the girl. "Well, good for you." She smiled before pulling Brooke into a tight embrace. "Just know you're not alone."

"I know." Brooke smiled, just wanting the conversation to be over.

"Goodnight sweetie." Tami said as she let go of Brooke, leaving her alone in the hallway.

"Goodnight.

-

-

-

It was around two in the morning when Brooke was woken up at the soft sound of someone tapping on her bedroom door. She assumed it was Julie. When she opened the door, she saw that it was definitely not Julie.

"Oh my god," Brooke whispered in shock as she opened the door wider, letting Tim into her bed room. "What happened to your eye?" She questioned him, noting the black eye.

Tim closed the door behind him as he walked closer to Brooke. "I got in a fight." He spoke honestly.

"At football practice?"

Tim shook his head.

"When?"

"After you ran out of the cafeteria."

Brooke sighed as she placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing the bruise softly that was under his eye. "You didn't have to do that Tim." She told him.

"Yes I did." Tim told her, moving his hand on top of hers. "Because … you're the one."

Brooke smiled up at him, confused as to what he was talking about. "The _one, _what?" Tim didn't answer her. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her. Brooke pulled away. "Tim, no." She said as she shook her head, walking away from him. "You can't do this to me."

Tim pulled her back to him, stopping her from going any further and kissed her again. This time Brooke didn't pull away. "I knew it." Tim spoke in between their heated kisses. "From the moment I first saw you." He told her. "You're the one."

Brooke shook her head as she led him to her bed. "Don't talk. Just kiss me." She whispered before they fell to her bed, lips still locked with one another. Tim did as he was told. If it meant being with Brooke? He'd keep his mouth shut for an eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke looked to the clock on the bed stand.

**4:40 AM**

"Shit." She muttered to herself as she lifted herself out of Tim's hold, covering herself with her sheets. The Taylors were going to be awake any minute now. "Riggins, wake up!" She hissed as she smacked him on his chest. He groaned in response. Brooke smacked him once more but a bit lower than his chest. _This _woke him up.

"Fuck, Brooke!" He hissed

"You need to get out." Brooke whispered to him as she pulled on her shirt. "Now!"

"What?" He said with a yawn. "Why?"

"Because if you don't get up and out of here and back to the couch where you belong – you're going to be homeless." Tim smirked at her as he got up from the bed, pulling his shorts back on. Brooke couldn't help but check him out. "Nice butt." She teased.

Tim chuckled quietly before leaning down, giving Brooke a small peck on the lips. "I'll see you out there in a few." He whispered before leaving her room. Brooke bit down on her lips as she smiled once Tim was out of her room.

_Damn. _That was good. The best she ever had to be perfectly honest.

Brooke smiled as her alarm clock went off at five in the morning. Despite everything that had happened the day before; having sex with Tim made her forget all her troubles. It almost made her forget that her friends were probably on their way to her rescue right now. Brooke groaned. "Great." She muttered as she got out of bed, making her way to her bedroom door.

"Mornin' Hon." Tami greeted her in the hallway. "Feelin' better?" She questioned Brooke.

Brooke couldn't help the small smile. "_Much _better." She said.

"Good!" Tami smiled.

-

-

-

"Brooke is going to kill me," Nathan muttered to himself as he drove. "I promised her it'd only be me and you."

"Nathan, just drive." Haley told him from the backseat where she sat with Peyton.

"Maybe she'll be happy to see us." Lucas spoke from the passenger seat. Nathan shook his head. _No, _she wouldn't be happy to see them. Brooke made it clear that she _didn't _want to see them. The only reason they were on their way over now was because Haley caught him on the phone with Brooke.

"She'll be happy to see Nate and Hales. Me and Mouth for sure," Skillz spoke up from the back seat, behind Haley and Peyton. "Don't know about you and Peyt, Luke."

"He's kind of got a point." Mouth added.

"Why wouldn't she be happy to see me?"

"Probably because the last time you saw her, you said she was dead to you."

"Shut up, Skillz." Peyton groaned.

She regretted saying that. She had no idea about Brooke's parents, if she had; she would have been there for her every step of the way, just like Brooke had when her mom passed away. They were best friends – that's what best friends do. She still couldn't understand why Brooke just _left _though. It wasn't like Peyton hadn't noticed that Brooke hadn't been showing up to class, but she was still mad at her for the sex tape with Nathan.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Enough, Skillz." Lucas said, defending his girlfriend. _Wait. _Why wouldn't Brooke be happy to see him? "-Whoa, why won't Brooke be happy to see me?" He questioned Skillz.

"I don't know. You broke her heart – twice. Maybe that." Skillz said. "You and P. Sawyer both broke Brooke's heart."

"Okay, how about we stop talking." Peyton suggested.

-

-

-

Brooke looked around her at the breakfast table. It was quiet. Occasionally she'd feel Tim's foot rub up against her leg causing her to smile. She really liked him. "Uh," She spoke up. "I have some news." Brooke said, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"What is it, Brooke?" Coach questioned her.

"My two friends from Tree Hill are coming to visit me." She informed them.

Julie quirked her brow. "Which ones?"

Brooke smiled with a shake of her head; she knew Julie was going to be excited. "Haley and Nathan."

"Oh my god!" Julie cheered. "Haley James is coming here!"

"Wait, Haley James – _when the stars go blue_ – Haley James?" Tami spoke in excitement. Brooke nodded. "Oh my goodness."

"Who are we talking about?" Coach questioned his wife.

"You know, _Haley James. _I took Julie to a concert of her. She sings with Chris Keller."

"Oh, that _pretty boy._" Coach chuckled at his own joke. Brooke couldn't help but give into a little chuckle herself.

"Luckily, Chris Keller will _not _be coming with them."

"And who is Nathan? Haley's brother?"

Brooke shook her head. "Actually, no. Nathan is Haley's husband and a very old friend of mine."

Tami's eyes widened. "Husband? She's your age."

"Yeah." Brooke said with a smile. "They got married our junior year."

"And _re-married _their senior year." Julie added, remembering what Brooke had told her.

"I thought she was with Chris Keller." Tami said with a slight frown.

"Yeah. Don't mention that in front of Nathan, Mom." Julie spoke up. "He's still touchy about that."

Brooke laughed at Julies words, surprised that she had remembered all that she told her. "Yeah, Jules is right." She agreed.

"They almost got divorced because of it."

"Alright, Julie. Let's not hash out their personal life." Brooke said with a chuckle.

"Sorry." She smiled. "I'm just so excited."

"Oh, by the way." Brooke said as she got up from the table. "Haley's kind of pregnant." She spoke quickly before walking away.

She didn't know how Coach and Mrs. Taylor would react to that. She knew that Haley and Nathan were married but she also knew that to some people, teen pregnancy was frowned upon.

"Well," Tami spoke once Brooke had left the room. "Least she's married."

-

-

-

"Brooke, wait." Tim hollered as he jogged after Brooke. She and Julie left for school early that morning and the only time he saw her was at breakfast, and well – when they hooked up earlier that morning.

"Hey." Brooke smiled once he caught up with her. "What's up?" Tim held up his hand which carried a small dandelion. Brooke smiled. "You picked me a weed." She chuckled as she took the flower, tucking it behind her ear.

"I would have gotten you roses but – I don't have any money."

Brooke nodded her head with a smile. "Well, it's the gesture that counts." She told him.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He spoke honestly.

"I've heard that before." Brooke smirked causing Tim to quirk his brow in amusement.

Tyra watched from her locker at Tim and Brookes exchange with one another. Something was different. "Did Tim Riggins just give Brooke a flower?" Lois questioned Julie. Tyra groaned. _Great. _They were sleeping with each other.

"I'm going to have a talk with missy Brooke." Tyra said as she made her way over to where Brooke and Tim were standing.

"-So I was wondering if you wanted to go to that dance thing." Tim questioned her. Brooke gave into a tiny laugh. She couldn't picture Tim at a dance. "What?" He smiled upon hearing her laugh.

"You. Dancing." She spoke between her laughter.

"I got some moves." Tim smirked. "_You _know that." He said as he began to lean forward.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. "-Hi."

Tim groaned. _Tyra. _"What Collette?" Brooke smacked him in the chest.

"Hi Tyra." Brooke smiled.

"-Can I talk to you?" She questioned her short friend.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Tyra looked to Tim. "In private." She glared at him.

"Whatever." Tim said with a roll of his eyes before looking back to Brooke. "See you at lunch?"

Brooke nodded her head with a smile. Once Tim was gone, Tyra smacked Brooke on the arm. "Ow!" She exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You're sleeping with Riggins?"

Brooke groaned as she rolled her eyes. "No." Brooke lied.

"Than what's _this_?" Tyra said as she pointed to the flower tucked behind Brooke's ear.

"It's a joke." Brooke said as she took the flower out from under her ear, dropping it on the floor. She didn't want people knowing about her and Tim hooking up. "We're friends."

"You might think that," Tyra began. "But it's clear that Tim has got a thing for you. Huge time." She told her. "I know what Tim looks like when he's falling for someone. I saw it when he fell for Lyla and I'm seeing it when he looks at you." Tyra explained. "I _thought _he was in love with Lyla – but I see the way he looks at you. He's in it. Deep."

"Tyra," Brooke sighed. "It's not like that." She confessed. "Last night was a one time thing."

"You're lying!" Tyra laughed as she shook her head. "It's never a one time thing with him."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't know what to say to you then Tyra." She spoke honestly. "Things happen. If it happens again, it happens again."

"Do you want it to happen again?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I like him Tyra." She admitted. "Okay? You happy?"

"-Brooke." Tyra sighed.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Brooke had an excuse to leave. "I've got to go." She told Tyra before she walked away.

She liked Tim. A lot.

-

-

-

"My dad is going to flip out on you." Julie said. Hands folded against her chest as she looked at Tim and Brooke during lunch. "You're going to need to find a new place to live."

"I know." Tim said with a small grin as he looked to Brooke. Bringing his eyes back to Julie, Tim began to speak. "I'm going to move back in with my brother."

Brooke couldn't help the small frown that played on her lips. "And with the money from my mom and Dads will, I'm going to find a place to stay."

"You're moving out too?" Julie spoke in shock.

"Not _now. _Eventually. I _am_ graduating this year. I'll need to find a place to stay."

"I offered her to move in with me." Tim smirked. Julie rolled her eyes.

Brooke laughed before her attention was brought to the cell phone that was vibrating in her pocket. She saw the name on the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Nate."

"_You're in a good mood. Good." _Nathan said from the other line.

"Yes, I am." Brooke laughed. "Why? Are you going to ruin it?"

"_Kind of."_

"What's up?" Brooke questioned him.

"_Haley_ _and I aren't the only ones coming … Mouth and Skillz are coming too."_

"Oh," Brooke spoke in relief. "Sure, yeah. That's fine. You guys are going to have to rent a motel room though; I don't have room for you guys where I'm staying."

"Yeah. Peyton and Lucas are coming too."

Silence.

"_Brooke?"_

Nothing.

"_Hello?"_

Tim could see the anger written on Brookes face.

"Are you okay?" He questioned her. Brooke however ignored him.

"-For your sake, Nathan. I really hope you're joking." Brooke spoke in anger.

Nathan gulped. _"It was Haley."_ He whispered. _"She made me bring them along. She said that you guys need to make up so you can come home with us."_

Brooke's eyes widened. _Come home? _Did they think they were coming to Texas to drag her back to Tree Hill? Her eyes immediately landed on Tim.

…Did she want to go back home?


	9. Chapter 9

_"She made me bring them along. She said that you guys need to make up so you can come home with us." _

Nathans voice echoed through Brookes head for the rest of the day. _Come home with us. _Home? This was her home now. It may be a crazy obsessed football town – but it was her home now. She had friends here, she had a life here.

"What's going on?" Tim questioned Brooke. Coach and Mrs. T were in the kitchen cooking dinner and Julie was off changing Gracie. "What happened at lunch?"

Brooke sighed before lifting her legs up on Tim's lap. "I just found out that my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend are coming to town too." Tim quirked his brow in curiosity. "It was only supposed to be Nathan and Haley but apparently Nathan opened his big mouth to everyone. Mouth and Skillz are coming too."

"Mouth and what?" He laughed as he rubbed her leg.

"Skillz. He's friends with Lucas."

"And Lucas is your ex-boyfriend?" Brooke nodded her head in response. "So why are they all coming here?"

Brooke took in a deep breath before she told him what was going on. "They're coming, because they want to take me back to Tree Hill."

Tim's body stiffened. "…Do you want to go back?"

Brooke shook her head as he placed her hand on his cheek. "No, god no." She tried to comfort him. "When I left Tree Hill, it was for good."

Tim let out a sigh of relief. "Okay." He smiled as he leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"-Brooke, Tim, can you come into the kitchen?" Coach hollered from the kitchen. Exchanging looks with one another, the two teenagers got up. They knew what this was about. Once they were standing in the kitchen Coach Taylor began to speak. "-So … we've heard that you two are together now." _Heard? _He just _saw _them kissing_. _

Brooke held her breath. Together? It had been on day. But sure, you could say that they were together.

"Yes, sir." Tim answered.

"You know we love you both." Tami spoke up. "But we can't have to two of you living together under the same roof if … _things _are happening."

Brooke held back her laughter as she smiled.

Tim nodded his head before taking Brookes hand in his, smiling down at her. "We understand. That's why I'm moving back in with Billy." This was the first relationship Tim was in that he _needed _to work. Brooke was the one, she was _it _for him. There was no one else.

Brooke smiled up at him then looked to her god father. "And I'm looking for a place to stay."

Coach raised his brows in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"You guys have been _so _great to me." Brooke told them. "And I _love _living with you guys – it's like having a real family … but I can't stay here anymore."

"Why not?" Tami questioned. "Honey, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want, we don't mind." She spoke honestly.

"I know, and I love you guys for that but – I think it's time for me to get my own place. I have the money from my parents will and all." She reminded them. "And Gracie Bell is getting bigger everyday and she's going to need a room pretty soon."

Well, she was right about that.

"I won't move right away, but I will be looking for a place to buy."

"Here?" Coach asked. "In Dillon?"

Brooke nodded her head. "Yes."

-

-

-

"What are you going to say to her?" Lucas questioned Peyton as they sat in the back seat together.

Peyton sighed. "I have no idea." She spoke honestly. "What about you?"

"No clue."

"Well you all better make up your mind because we're less than twenty minutes away from this Dillon place." Skillz hollered from the driver's seat.

"This town is _all _about football." Nathan said as he looked down at his laptop. "They won state last year."

"Do you think Brookes a cheerleader there now?" Mouth questioned everyone with a grin. He could see Brooke joining another team.

Nathan shook his head. "No. The Raven cheerleading squad was Brooke's baby. I don't think she could handle having to take orders from someone else when she used to be captain." Haley laughed, agreeing with her husband.

"Brooke being told what to do," Lucas chuckled. "That's funny."

Lucas thought to himself about what he was going to say to Brooke. _Why didn't you come to me about your parents? Why did you run away? I would have been there for you. _No. That all sounded stupid. Why didn't Brooke tell him about her parents? Answer? He wasn't her boyfriend anymore; he was her best friend's boyfriend. Why did she run away? Answer? Everyone in the town shut her out after the sex tape including him. _I would have been there for you – _But would he of have?

Peyton sat in silence, her nerves getting the best of her. What was she so afraid of? She was going to go see her best friend. _Well, _her former best friend. Peyton wasn't so sure now that Brooke even considered her a friend.

"_Open up Peyton!" Brooke yelled from the front porch. _

"_Or what?" Peyton said as she swung the door open. "You'll huff and puff and blow my house down?"_

"_Guess what? Chase broke up with me. You happy now?"_

"_I don't know. Did you tape it?" Peyton shot back._

"_The thing between Nathan and I happened a long time ago and you guys were broken up." She reminded the angry blonde. _

"_Well incase you don't remember, Nathan and I broke up _all _the time!" Peyton said, following after Brooke. _

"_Oh! Really?" Brooke shouted. "How could I forget? That's all that your relationship _ever _was Peyton! Just a string of miserable one night stands thrown together!"_

"_Now you're describing your life with every guy in Tree Hill." Peyton said as she walked away. _

"_It was one time, and it meant NOTHING!" Brooke shouted. _

"_It meant something to Chase." She reminded Brooke. "And it meant something to me!" _

"_You know what meant something to me? You and Lucas having an on going affair behind my back. Because PS: We weren't broken up EITHER time you went after him!"_

"_You're right. It's my fault. See I was stupid because I thought I ruined our friendship but you ruined it _long _ago. We were _never _friends!" _

She had said all of those horrible things to her _best _friend. And no matter what she _had _said, Brooke was indeed her best friend. Always had been.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Peyton spoke up.

Lucas turned to face his girlfriend. "What?"

"We didn't end things good." She reminded him. "Me and Brooke."

"None of us left things good with Brooke. But it's not like we had an opportunity to make things right with her – she left."

"If I had known about her parents, I would have been there for her." She told Lucas.

"I know you would have." He assured her. "We all would have been." He told not only Peyton, but himself as well.

-

-

-

"Tonight's your last night here." Brooke told Tim with a tiny frown. "What are you going to do?" She questioned him with a smirk.

"Well, since Coach is watching us like a hawk?" He chuckled. "Not what I _want _to do." Brooke gave into a tiny laugh as she smiled at him. "But I don't think he'll mind us doing something else." He said as he walked over to the CD player on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to prove to you that I can take you to a dance." He told her as he pressed play. Tim smiled at Brooke as he extended his hand out for her to grab. "May I?"

Brooke laughed as she shook her head before bringing her hand to his. "Why not?" She smiled as she felt herself being moved closer to Tim as he began to sway them to the music.

_If I walked would you run? If I stop, would you come? If I say you're the one, would you believe me? If I asked you to stay, would you show me the way? Tell me what to say, so you don't leave me._

Brooke smiled before resting her head on Tim's shoulder. It was a beautiful song, she was sure that Julie had helped him pick it out. She listened to the words as they danced.

_The world is catching up to you, while you're running away, to chase your dream. It's time for us to make a move, cause we are asking for one another to change and maybe I'm not ready but I'll try for your love. I can hide, up above. I will try, for your love. We've been hiding enough. _

Brookes arms wrapped around Tim tighter, holding onto him with all her might. "Do you think I'm going to leave you?" She whispered.

Tim continued to dance with Brooke, holding her close to him. "A little." He admitted. Brooke moved herself to look Tim in the eye. "You're the … best thing in my life." Tim spoke honestly as he looked down at Brooke, still dancing with her.

"I need to know this is real." Brooke told him. "Because if its not, and its just some game to you … if you're only using me because of Lyla."

"-Whoa, no. no way." Tim told her. "Me and Lyla are done. You're the only one I want. What we have, what's going on between us – it's real."

_If I say you're the one, would you believe me? _

"You promise?"

Tim nodded his head. "Yes."

Brooke smiled as she looked up to him. "Well…then I guess you can take me to the dance." She grinned. Tim chuckled, leaning forward as he captured her lips with his own.

"-Okay, none of that." Coach spoke, breaking them apart. Brooke and Tim both laughed. He _was _watching them like a hawk. "You guys might be together, but this is still _my _house." He reminded them. "So my rules."

"Yes, sir." Tim said with a smirk as he let go of Brooke.

"That's better." Coach smiled.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

The knocking on the door caused Brooke to frown. She knew who it was. "I'll get it." She said as she walked out of the living room. Tim followed behind her, not following her all the way to the door. He knew she wanted to do this on her own. He watched as Brooke opened the door only to be picked up by someone.

"Nathan, put me down!" She laughed.

"_Brooke Davis, I missed you!" _Another female voice said. Tim could see a tiny, yet very pregnant, blonde hug onto Brooke.

"Hi tutor-wife." Brooke said.

Tim could hear two other males greet Brooke, but then there was silence. That's when he decided to step in, taking his side next to Brooke. "Lucas, Peyton." Brooke spoke up.

"Hey pretty girl." The male named Lucas said causing Tim's blood to boil. _Pretty girl? _Oh hell no. This must be her ex-boyfriend. And _Peyton _must be the ex-best friend Brooke had told him about. Though Brooke hadn't told him why Peyton was her ex-best friend, he kind of guessed that it had to do with the fact that she was with Brooke ex-boyfriend.

"Oh my god!" Came from behind Brooke and Tim.

Brooke chuckled. _Julie. _

"Come here tiny Taylor." Brooke said with a smile as she called Julie over. "I want you to meet someone." Julie hurried over to Brooke, a pen and paper in her hand. "Haley," Brooke said looking over to the blonde. "This is Julie Taylor. Big fan. She went to a concert of yours in Austin."

Haley smiled. "Well, its nice to meet you ." She said with a laugh, seeing the excitement on the girls face. She hadn't seen that in a while.

Brooke looked to Tim, grabbing his hand for support. "This is Tim Riggins."

"Fullback." Mouth spoke from behind Haley and Nathan. "We were reading about your team. Congratulations on winning state last year."

Tim nodded his head with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're Brookes boyfriend?" Peyton questioned, speaking up for the first time since they knocked on the door.

"That I am." Tim said, smiling down at Brooke. Looking up at him, Brooke smiled as well. It was good to hear someone call Tim her boyfriend. And it was nice to know that Tim was more than willing to be called her boyfriend.

Brooke looked at her group of friends with a small smile. "You guys should come inside." She told them as she moved out of their way, allowing them inside the house.

"We can't." Nathan spoke up for the group. "We got to check into our motel before it closes."

"We just wanted to stop by and say hi. We couldn't wait till morning." Haley finished as she pulled Brooke into another hug. "But we'll see you tomorrow night."

Brooke smiled as she waved goodbye to the group. Peyton stuck behind waiting to have a moment alone with Brooke.

"…It's really good to see you Brooke."

Brooke nodded her head, forcing a smile. "Yeah." She said. This was what she wanted to avoid. Peyton's sympathy for her parents' death. She didn't want _anybodies _sympathy. Brooke watched as Peyton walked away, back to the group from Tree Hill.

That was her old life.

She looked up to Tim.

This was her new life.


	10. Chapter 10

Haley wanted alone time with Brooke before anyone else. So she convinced her friend to give her a tour of her school, which landed them on the bleachers of the football stands.

"This town is something else." Haley said causing Brooke to laugh as she nodded her head in agreement. "Are you happy here?"

Brooke smiled. "Yeah," She spoke honestly. "At first I thought I was going to go crazy, but this place – it feels like home."

"Like Tree Hill?" Haley questioned. "Because … Tree Hill _is _your home."

Brooke placed her hand on Haley's, giving her a sad smile. "_This _is my home now, Hales." She could see the tears swelling up in her friend's eyes. "Don't cry, you'll make me cry." Brooke said causing Haley to give into a tiny chuckle. "I'm happy here, Haley. And I haven't been able to say that in a while."

Haley wiped a stray tear, sucking in air. "Well," She said as she held onto Brooke's hand. "If you're happy…I'm happy." She tried to sound as convincing as a woman on the verge of tears could sound. "I suppose your happiness has absolutely _nothing _to do with the latest guy you bagged." She teased.

Brooke laughed as she blushed. "I like him a lot." She admitted. "He's fun and he makes me laugh."

"That's good." Haley smiled. "You know," She started to speak after a moment of silence had taken over. "Peyton really wants to talk to you."

Brooke stiffened. Luckily, Brooke's night and shining armor began to approach.

"There's my gal." Tim said with a grin. Brooke smiled. "Hey, I want you to meet someone." He said as the man standing behind him stepped out from the shadows. "This is my brother Billy."

"Damn, Timmy!" Billy said with a laugh. "He weren't lyin'!"

Brooke let out a playful scoff. _Great. _What had Tim said to his brother? "Nice to meet you Billy." Brooke said as she got up to shake his hand. "This is my friend Haley."

"Nice to meet you both. Ya'll comin' to the game tonight?"

"Of course." Brooke smiled. "And I might even paint a certain football players numbers on my cheek."

"Is that so?" Tim smirked.

"Yup." Brooke smirked back. "Maybe Landry's number. Maybe even_ the_ _Smash._"

Tim nodded his head with a smirk before he leaned forward, pressing a finger to Brooke's cheek. "Oh, that cheek?" He questioned before placing a kiss on it. "Cos' I believe that cheek belongs to me." He said as he moved his lips to her neck causing her to laugh.

Haley made a playful gagging noise before laughing as well. She could tell how happy this guy was making Brooke, and that made her feel a little better.

Brooke laughed before pushing him away. "Go to practice. Coach already wants you dead, don't give him another reason." She smiled.

Billy laughed as he slapped his brother on the back. "Sneakin' around with the Coaches god daughter – of course you got kicked out!" He laughed.

Tim rolled his eyes as he and Billy left, muttering about how he had _left _the Taylors house and wasn't kicked out.

Haley turned to Brooke with a frown. "You're not going to hang out with us tonight?"

"Of course I am!" Brooke laughed. "You all are coming to the football game." She grinned.

"Oh god!" Haley laughed. "I don't know _anything _about football."

"Either do I!" Brooke laughed. "I still don't get it."

Haley smiled. It was good seeing Brooke this happy. "How are you doing?" She questioned. She knew Brooke wouldn't talk about her parents. "With the whole time capsule video tape?"

Brooke shrugged. "No one has given me shit about it because they're all scared of Tim." She spoke honestly. "He kind of went crazy in the cafeteria when they were playing the tape." She told Haley. "He almost got suspended."

"He's got a temper?" Haley spoke in a concerned tone.

"Kind of like Nathan?" Brooke said with playful glare.

* * *

"She didn't even _say _anything." Peyton complained to her boyfriend. "She just said; _yeah. _And you know she won't talk about her parents." She added. "What was the point of coming here?"

"Because no matter what you say; she's your best friend. And she needed us."

"No," Peyton shook her head. "She didn't call us crying. She went crying to Nathan and Haley. We weren't even supposed to come with them. If it wasn't for Haley telling us, we would have never known that Brooke was even _here._ She didn't want us to come and I can't blame her."

"Peyton," Lucas sighed.

"All of those things I said to her, Lucas." She spoke with tears in her eyes.

"You just got to talk to her, Peyt."

"And say _what _Luke? _Sorry that I said that you were dead to me. Sorry for calling you a slut, whore, bitch._"

"Okay. I get it." Lucas said with a tiny chuckle as he walked over to Peyton, wrapping his arms around her. "We all say things when we're angry."

"I told her we were never friends Lucas."

"You didn't mean it. I'm sure she knew you just said that in the heat of the moment."

"What if she doesn't?"

* * *

"Man, this town is _crazy_!" Skillz said as they walked the streets. "Look at all this stuff." He said as he pointed to the Panther banners. "I thought Tree Hill was bad."

"I can't believe Brooke lives here now." Mouth said with a laugh.

"You're tellin' me!" Skillz said, joining in on the laughter. Nathan rolled his eyes with a smile. This town wasn't so different from Tree Hill. A little bit crazy with how much they loved football. Tree Hill loved Basketball but the whole town didn't shut down on their game nights. "B-Davis got a new man in her life." Skillz spoke up. "That long haired dude."

"I never thought Brooke would go for a guy like that." Mouth said. "Brooke seemed to be the kind of girl that liked her guys … _clean._"

"Ah, is someone jealous?" Skillz teased.

"He seems like an alright guy." Nathan spoke up.

"How do you know? He barely spoke." Skillz questioned Nathan.

"He spoke long enough to lay claim on Brooke." Mouth said with a chuckle. "And what was with Lucas calling her pretty girl last night."

"I have no idea man." Nathan said. "But Tim seems cool. Obviously Brooke was nervous about us coming to see her and he was there for her."

"You think Brooke and Peyton are going to work things out?"

"I hope man. Because then Brooke can just come home."

* * *

"I can't believe that Haley James was at our house last night." Julie told Tyra.

"Who's Haley James?"

"Haley James-_Scott_." Came a voice from behind Julie and Tyra.

Julie smiled. _Brooke. _"-Are they coming to the game tonight?"

"Oh yeah." Brooke said with a laugh. "Nathan and the guys will be excited, I don't know about Haley and … Peyton."

"Did you guys work things out?" Julie questioned Brooke.

The brunette shook her head. "Nope."

"I'm sure you guys will."

"I don't know, we've both said some pretty horrible things to each other."

"Like what?" Tyra asked with a quirk of her brow.

"I called her a two faced back stabbing bitch. And she said I was dead to her."

"You guys have been best friends since you were little though." Julie said, remembering some of the stories Brooke had told her.

"I made fun of her moms' death, Jules. It was low, even for me." She told the two girls. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that. I was just _so _mad at her for Lucas."

"Understandable." Tyra said. "I know that I wanted to beat the shit out of Lyla for what she did with Tim and we weren't even friends and technically I wasn't even _with _Tim at the time."

Brooke sighed. "Maybe I'll talk to her after the game."

"I think you should." Julie said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Tim had come to the Taylors house after practice so he could spend time with Brooke before the game. Luckily, Coach had left the room after Tami forced him to come in their room. He wasn't so keen on the fact that Tim Riggins was so infatuated with his god daughter. He knew that legally he had no claim on her, but she was like a daughter to him. The past few months that she had been living with him, they had grown really close. Brooke thought of him as the father she never really had.

_Sure, _she had a father before – but not like Coach.

"You ready for the game?" Brooke questioned Tim.

He smiled. "Oh yeah." He said with a chuckle. "Always."

"It amazes me how cocky you are." She said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you like that." Tim said before he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. Brooke could feel herself getting lost in his lips. _Damn he's good. _Brooke's breath hitched in her throat, causing her to pull away, and coming up for a breath. "Are you spending the night at my place tonight?" he questioned her placing soft kiss on her nose, his hands running down her bare arms causing her to shiver.

"Oh yeah." She copied him. "_Always._"

Tim laughed. "Good. Now we don't have to be quiet." He teased.

Brooke laughed. "What about Billy?"

"He's heard worse."

Brooke scoffed as she playfully swatted Tim in the chest. "_Thanks. _That's what I want to be thinking of."

Tim smirked. "Well, out of all the girls I've slept with, I can say that you are _the best _I've ever had."

"I can say the same about you." She smirked causing Tim's brows to playfully rise. "Out of all the _guys._" She laughed. "You perv."

Tim laughed before pulling her closer to him. "I wouldn't mind if you played for both teams." He teased. "It's pretty hot."

Brooke laughed.

"Com'on Tim. We gotta get headed to the game." Coach said as he entered the room, keeping his growl low when he saw Brooke and Tim snuggling on the couch. This was worse than when Julie was with Matt. At least Matt would jump off the couch when he saw Eric enter the room. Tim on the other side shrugged it off.

"You coming?" Tim questioned Brooke as he got up from the couch.

"I'm going with my friends." She told him. "But I'll see you after the game." She promised as she got up from the couch, kissing him on the cheek. She knew how uncomfortable Coach was. She wasn't going to make him feel any worse than he already was about her and Tim dating. She might as well keep the PDA on the down low.

"Alright, let's get going." Coach said with a smile, seeing that Brooke was trying to make him happy. But then again she _was _spending the night with him tonight. _Ugh. _But there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Everyone had left for the game already, all Brooke was waiting for was for her friends to show up. There was only fifteen minutes left till the game started. _That _was when the doorbell rang.

"Finally." She said to herself as she got up from the couch, jogging to the door, grabbing her coat on the way out. She expected maybe Nathan or Haley at the door. Instead, stood Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hi." Brooke said back.

"The others just left. I was hoping I could hitch a ride with you to the game."

Brooke felt like she was going to be sick. "Okay." She agreed.

The first few minutes of the drive was silence. Brooke was scared to _breathe. _Finally, Peyton broke the ice. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"About what?" Brooke questioned her.

"…Your parents." Peyton reminded her. "They died."

"Oh, yeah." Brooke said with a shrug, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"I know how hard it is to loose your parents," That she did. "-and I'm sorry you had to go through it alone these past few months."

"I wasn't alone." Brooke lied. Though, technically she never was alone. She had Julie and the Taylors. She had Tyra. She even had Tim. _However, _Brooke never talked about her parents death with any of them.

"I just know how much it helped having you there when my mom died." Brooke nodded her head. "And if you ever need to talk … I'm here."

"Thanks." She smiled. And she meant it. It was good to know that Peyton still cared. "And I want to say sorry about all the times I made fun of your mothers death." Brooke added.

Peyton shook her head. "It's not a big deal Brooke."

"Yes, it is." Brooke argued as they pulled into the packed parking lot. "I should have _never _said those things. I was just being bitter."

"I understand."

"Really?" Peyton nodded her head to Brooke. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Peyton said with a smile. "Do you forgive me?"

Brooke laughed. "Yes."

Peyton let out a sigh of relief as she pulled Brooke into a hug. "I missed you B-Davis."

"I missed you too, P-Sawyer." She said before letting go of her. Peyton smiled. "Lets go to the game." Brooke said as she got out of the car.

"Football?" Peyton laughed.

"Football."


	11. Chapter 11

It amazed him just how damn beautiful Brooke Davis was to him. He watched as she slept next to him, breathing in slowly. She was like an angel. He had fallen for her. _Hard. _Tim never felt the way he did about Brooke with _anyone _before. Not Tyra, not Lyla. There was something about her that made him want to be a better person. But there were also things that scared him about Brooke. She was graduating this year while he still had one year left of high school. She could leave him. And that terrified Tim. Not a lot of things scared Tim, but the thought of losing Brooke? Scared the shit out of him.

He had heard her talking to her friend Peyton about a fashion line. _Clothes over Bro's. _He had also heard Brooke and Julie talking about from time to time. Brooke had created the fashion line after her and Lucas broke up – and her friend Mouth had told him that Victoria Secret wanted to pick up the line. This ultimately meant that Brooke was going to leave. First he had been worried that if Brooke's friends were to come into town, she'd sneak off with them and back to Tree Hill. Now he had to worry about fame taking her away from him. It may seem selfish, but when it came to this girl; Tim felt very selfish most of the time.

He wanted her. From the moment her saw her, he knew she would be his. And over the months of getting to know her, he had fallen in love with her.

Brooke's eyes slowly opened, catching Tim looking at her. "…What?" She whispered with a smile. Curious as to why he was staring at her.

Tim shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Just can't understand how you get more beautiful every time I look at you." He spoke honestly.

Brooke chuckled. "That's a nice line."

"It's not a line." He told her. "It's the honest to god truth."

Brooke smiled up at him. "Sometimes I feel like I see a whole other side of you than anyone else." Brooke spoke honestly.

"You do." Brooke laughed before rolling closer to him, pressing her lips against his. Tim pulled away after a moment, looking Brooke in the eyes. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" Brooke questioned.

"Jason Street."

Brooke smiled. She knew who he was. He was Tim's best friend.

* * *

She had two hours to kill before she was supposed to meet the Tree Hill gang, and she was a nervous wreck about meeting Tim's best friend. It was like meeting the parents to her for some reason. She was fine with meeting Billy – but this was different some how.

"Nervous?"

Brooke smiled. "How can you tell?"

"Your doing that thing with your leg. You have restless leg syndrome Davis." Tim chuckled.

"Shut up." Brooke laughed as she stopped shaking her leg. "He's your best friend. I've never had to meet to _best friend _before."

"Really?" Tim smirked. "So this is your first. Am I breaking a cherry of yours?"

Brooke laughed as she shook her head. "I already knew all of Lucas' friends. I knew _all _the guys back in Tree Hill. I never had to meet someone I was datings best friend because I-"

"Already knew them?"

She smirked. "Something like that." She teased.

He laughed. Tim wasn't here to judge Brooke on her past. She had told him once that she was the female version of _him. _That he had met his challenge. And yet, he had her. He smiled before reaching over; taking Brookes hand in his own. "He's gonna love you."

"Really?"

Tim squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Yes."

* * *

"So what do you think of Brookes boyfriend?" Nathan questioned Lucas.

"He seems like an alright guy." Luke said. Nathan quirked his brow up at him, he still was a bit taken back by Lucas calling her _pretty girl _again. "A damn good football player." Lucas said after a moment of silence.

"You can say that again," Nathan said with a laugh as he thought back on the game. He watched the way Brookes face lit up when Tim scored a touchdown, the number 33 plastered on her cheek. If he didn't know any better, he might think that Brooke was falling in love with this Tim Riggins person. "I'm just glad she has someone."

"Yeah, but the break up will be a shame though." Lucas spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned his brother. "Why would they break up?"

"-Because now that Brooke and Peyton and back on good terms, there's no reason for Brooke to stay here anymore. She can come back home with us."

Nathan was silent for a moment as he contemplated Lucas' words. "Do you really think Brookes going to leave?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

* * *

"You okay?" Tim questioned Brooke as they waited at the door.

"I'm fine." She lied. Brooke was nervous. She wanted to make a good impression, not say anything stupid and not seem like some fling. This wasn't a fling anymore. At first Brooke thought it would be.

"No regrets?"

Brooke smiled up at Tim. "No regrets." She repeated. This definitely wasn't just a fling to her anymore.

A man in a wheel chair opened the door. "Well if it isn't the football star." The man said. "Is this the upgrade?"

Tim rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Where's Jason, Herc?"

"Come on inside," Herc smirked, never taking his eyes off of Brooke. Tim grabbed Brookes hand, leading her inside. He glared at Herc when he heard him mumble the word _damn _once Brooke was no longer facing him.

"Six, get out here!" Tim hollered. Brooke quirked her brow up at him. _Six? _She mouthed. "Football number." Brooke nodded her head causing Tim to grin. She still knew so little about football.

Brooke watched as Jason rolled out of his room, greeting them with a wave. "Hey Timmy." He said with a smile. He then looked to Brooke. "And you must be Brooke. Timmy here hasn't stopped talking about you since you met."

"Jay, shut up." Tim mumbled under his breath.

Brooke laughed. "Well that's good to here. It's nice to meet you Jason." She said as she let go of Tim's hand to shake Jason's. "I've heard a lot about you too."

"All good things, I'd hope." He joked.

Brooke laughed as she nodded her head. "Only the best."

* * *

"I'm glad you and Brooke worked things out." Haley said to Peyton. "Its not right in the world when you two are fighting." She teased.

"Yeah. And now she can get the hell out of this football crazy town and come back home." Haley was silent as she looked at her hands, avoiding eye contact with Peyton. "What?" Peyton questioned her.

Haley sighed. "…Brooke said she wasn't coming back with us."

Peyton laughed. "That's funny."

"I'm serious Peyton." Haley said with sad eyes. If she thought about it anymore she'd start crying again. "She said she's happy here."

"No," Peyton shook her head. "That was before me and Brooke made up. I'm sure she doesn't want to stay here anymore."

"Her boyfriend is here."

"And she's known him for what? A few months? Brooke and I have been best friends for years – she's not going to stay just because of some _guy_." She spoke in anger. "We worked things out, and she's going to come back with us."

Haley sighed. "Okay." She said, still not believing a word Peyton was saying.

* * *

Brooke laughed as Jason told her stories of when Tim was younger. "You were a bully even back then," Brooke teased when Jason told him about the fights Tim would get into during their grade school year. "Not much has changed." She smiled to him.

Tim chuckled. "I'm not a bully."

"The cafeteria." Brooke reminded him.

"Oh boy." Jason said with a shake of his head. "What did he do?"

"I was defending her honor." Tim said causing Brooke to laugh at his words.

"He was." Brooke agreed once she finished laughing. "And I am very grateful for that." She said with a smile before gently patting Tim's cheek causing him to chuckle. Brooke looked down at her phone and let out a tiny gasp. They'd been there for two hours.

Tim noticed the time as well and got up. "Well, Street." He said. "Me and my gal got to get goin'." He told him. "As always, it's great to see you."

"You too, Timmy." He told his best friend.

Brooke leaned forward and kissed Jason on the cheek. "It was nice to meet you Jason."

Jason looked to Tim. "Timmy. You better marry this girl." He said with a smile. Brooke blushed at his words before she and Tim waved goodbye.

* * *

Haley looked to Nathan and sighed. She couldn't keep this from him any longer. "Brooke told me that she's not coming back with us."

Nathans eyes fell to Haley. "What? When?" he questioned her.

"The other day."

Nathan shook his head with a chuckle, sighing in relief. "Yeah, but that was before her and Peyton made up."

Haley was growing irritated with everyone assuming that the reason Brooke wasn't coming back had to do with _Peyton. _Yeah, they were best friends. But Brooke was Haley's best friend too and no one assumed she'd come running home for her. "Brooke's world doesn't revolve around Peyton!" she snapped, her eyes filling with tears.

Damn pregnancy and damn those hormones.

"-She said she was happy here and I told her that if she's happy _I'm _happy!" she cried. "But I'm _not _happy because I don't want her to stay here I want her to come home."

Nathan pulled his wife into a hug. "It's okay, Hales."

"Who's going to be our son's godmother?"

"Brooke is." There was no doubt about it. Nathan couldn't even think about anyone else being his son's god mother _other _than Brooke.

"She let me move in with her. She got us back together. She let people think she was pregnant when it was really me – who's going to do all that stuff now?" She cried.

Nathan couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle, amused by his wife.

"This is _not _funny Nathan Scott!" She said as she let go of him. "Brooke is staying!"

"We don't know that." He tried to reassure his wife.

"_I _know it." She told him. "Brooke loves that boy – she may not know it right now, but she loves him."

Nathan wasn't going to disagree. He saw the way Brooke and Tim were with one another. He saw the way Tim looked at her. It was the same way Nathan looked at Haley. He sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but his wife may be right.

* * *

Brooke smiled as Nathan picked her up into a hug, lifting her feet off the ground. She laughed as he set her down and hurried to Haley, hugging her tightly. Next was Peyton. The two girls laughed as they hugged one another. "Broody." Brooke said as she hugged Lucas as well. Skillz and Mouth were next to get a hug.

This was different, it wasn't awkward like before when Brooke and Peyton were still waking over egg shells with one another. "I'm so glad you guys came here." She spoke honestly.

"Under the circumstances, I'm sure you wished it was a different reason we came here." Haley said with a tiny smile, teasing Brooke over her topless video. Brooke playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "Either way, I'm glad you guys are here. _All _of you guys." She said looking to Lucas and Peyton. "I'm just sad that you guys have to leave tomorrow."

"Well it's not like you're not coming back with us!" Peyton said with a laugh.

Brooke looked at her with a quirked brow. "What?"

"You're coming with us back home." Peyton told her.

"Uh," Brooke shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Told you." Haley said under her breath only to get jabbed by Nathan.

"Yes, you are." Peyton argued. Confused as to why Brooke was saying something like that. "Of course you are." She said again. "Why wouldn't you?"

"For starters," Brooke spoke up. "I have a life here. A family here."

"We're your family." Mouth spoke up.

"I know you guys are, but-" Brooke looked up from her friends to see Tim, Julie, Tyra and Landry heading in their direction. "I have a family here too." Brooke got up and smiled as she walked up to Tim, swinging her arms around him causing him to laugh as he picked her up in a hug, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning her around.

Peyton couldn't help but smile. She'd never seen Brooke like this before.

"_This is like L-O-V-E mad crushed out, I'm in big trouble."_ Brooke had once said about Lucas to Peyton. But as she watched Brooke look up at Tim, she saw something different. Something more. Brooke was _really _in love with this guy.

"-Look, lets just go out tonight okay, we'll talk about it more in the morning." Brooke said to her friends once Tim had let go of Brooke.

_Whats to talk about, _Peyton thought. There was no doubt in her mind telling her that Brooke was staying in Dillon Texas.


	12. Chapter 12

"So you're really staying?" Peyton asked, yet again. The entire morning as they were getting ready to go, Peyton had been waiting for Brooke to change her mind, to ask to come home with them. But this was her home now. Dillon, Texas. What a strange world. It was a small town, Brooke didn't do well in small towns. She was always complaining to Peyton when they were in the sixth grade on how she couldn't wait to get out of this 'one pony town' she mocked it. They would take the bus to Charlotte on the weekends when they were in Jr. High and always would sneak to parties at Duke when they were in High school. Brooke was always itching to get out of the small town they grew up in and now she had moved to an even smaller town then Tree Hill.

"I'm really staying." Brooke said with a warm smile. Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes. The things Brooke would do for a guy. And just as if Brooke could read Peyton's mind, she began to defend her decision to stay in Dillon. "My God father lives here, he was kind enough to take me in to his house even though I was old enough to live on my own. The people here, as football crazed as they are … it feels right here." Brooke didn't know how to explain it. She sighed sadly before hugging Peyton one last time. "Call me when you get home, P. Sawyer."

She had said her tearful goodbyes to a very pregnant Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek and then hugged the rest of the gang earlier. _You call me when that baby is about to pop and then clamp your legs together until I get there! _Brooke had made Haley promise causing her short friend to laugh. And then there was only Peyton left. Brooke knew that saying goodbye to Peyton would be difficult.

"Best friends since eight years old." Peyton said with a sad smile. "And now you're leaving me for Texas." She said causing Brooke to laugh. Who would have thought that? Brooke hugged Peyton again. Her fake blonde best friend kissed the top of Brookes head before saying goodbye once again and getting in to the car. Her friends waved to her as they pulled away.

Brooke's eyes swelled with tears as she watched the SUV drive away. Just when she was about to let the tears fall, Tim was at her side, holding her hand. She took in a deep breath and felt the calm take over. She would be fine. She had her Riggins.

* * *

It had been three months since Brooke's friends had left Tree Hill. Brooke talked to Peyton and Haley every day since they left Texas. She even still got the calls from Nathan who was always checking in on her, asking if he needed to kick Tim's ass yet. But today, instead of talking on the phone right after she got home from school, Brooke was glued to her laptop looking a place to stay. A place of her own. She missed having Tim around and living with the Taylor's. She had grown accustomed to him always being around. So when he moved back in with his brother she did feel a bit lonely. However, once she had her own place he could stay the days with her, even spend the night. She liked the feeling of falling asleep next to him. Liked the way it felt when his arms held her as they laid in his bed. Loved how he would wake her with a soft kiss on the nose. And the sooner she found a place the sooner she would stop feeling guilty every time she told Coach and Mrs. Taylor that she was spending the night at Tyras with Julie, when really she dropped Julie off and then had Tim pick her up at Tyras and would spend the night with him.

"Brooke, there's no need for you to move." Coach said again. "We have the extra room, there's only a few months left in your high school year. It wouldn't be smart to buy a house when you're just going to go off to College in September."

Brooke continued to browse on her laptop for houses in Dillon. "I want a fresh start. I made up with my friends from Tree Hill and it was liberating." Brooke told him with all honesty. "I could have gone back to Tree Hill with them three months ago if I had wanted to but I don't want to go back there. I started a new life here and I'm not going to abandon it."

Coach raised his brow at her. "And getting a place has nothing to do with the fact that Tim Riggins isn't staying here anymore?"

Brooke chuckled. "I've only been dating Riggins for a few months; I'm not ready to go buy a house with him. He's staying with his brother." And occasionally her place. She just wasn't going to tell that to Coach.

"Good!" Coach Taylor stressed. "Because even though you're not living under my roof does not mean I'm OK with you living with a boy. You're only eighteen; you got your whole life ahead of you, kid. And I'm pretty sure your Dad would kick my ass if I let you live with a boy like Tim Riggins."

"My Dad would probably ask you who I was," Brooke mumbled under her breath. Richard Theodore Davis hadn't said more than a sentence to Brooke in five years before he died. He barely acknowledged her even when her parents were living with her in Tree Hill. She was pretty sure at one point her father had started calling her Beth. Brooke looked up to Coach Taylor who was silent and saw the sad expression on his face. She hadn't meant to make him feel bad. "I'm kidding," Brooke lied, trying to make him feel better.

Coach shook his head. "Your Dad was a stupid son of a bitch." He replied, taking her by surprise. Before Brooke could open her mouth to speak, Coach went on. "-He was lucky to have a daughter like you and he took you for granted. And for that I'm sorry."

Coach Taylor wasn't going to tell her the story of her birth. Victoria and Richard were young and stupid and got pregnant. Victoria didn't want kids, it was never part of her plan. But when Richard found out she was pregnant and thought of the prospects of having a son, someone to keep his family name alive, he ordered her not to get an abortion. They would have the baby. They would have a son. But when Brooke was born and was in fact, not a baby boy – Richard denied her. He had even gone as far as to have a paternity test. The results were in; Richard Davis was Brooke Davis' father. But he still wanted nothing to do with her. And he made that abundantly clear. He hadn't even showed up to Brookes christening, the one where he had flown out Coach to California to be there to be 'crowned' as Richard had joked, 'God father' to Brooke.

Eric had been livid with his old friend. _"What the hell is wrong with you?" _Eric had yelled at Richard when he finally showed up to his hotel room with a glass of champagne, wanting to toast the new business deal her made. _"That was your daughters christening, Ted. That's a big day and you missed out." _He had yelled. _"Don't scold me, Eric. I was busy. Besides, you were there." _Was his excuse. That was the day Coach vowed to never be the kind of father Richard was. He would be there for every event in his daughter or sons life. And when Julie was born, Eric was at the christening. He went to her ballet and dance shows, her school science fairs and plays. Spelling Bees and field trips. He made a silent promise to himself that night that he would always be there for his child. And he stuck to that promise.

And now Brooke was his responsibility. Coach Taylor had to pick up the pieces of hurt that Richard had spent years digging in to Brooke. "I do not, and will not take you for granted, Brooke. I need you to know that."

Brooke looked up at him with a shimmer in her eyes. No one had ever spoken to her like that, like a father. She had had Karen take care of her when she was a junior and her parents were living in California but this was different. Coach Taylor genuinely wanted to take care of her. He wasn't doing this as a favor to anyone, it was his obligation and he was down for the job. Brooke smiled. Did he think of her as a daughter? She felt her heart warm and that though. "Thank you," She whispered.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Julie was on a date with some boy whose name Brooke had forgotten and Tim was visiting Jason and his roommate Herc with Billy. _Guy time. _He called it He had invited her to go with them but Brooke said no, saying she was actually going to spend the night at Tyras. It had been a while since she had actually done that. Tomorrow was the big day; Brooke was going to look at some houses with Mrs. Taylor, Coach, and Tim with a realtor she had found in a newspaper advertisement. She had considered getting an apartment, but the only good apartments in Dillon were the ones that Lyla and her Dad were living in. _No thank you. _Brooke said. Tim had assured her that he had no feelings for Lyla left and had nothing to worry about but Brooke still didn't want to move there anyways. _I want a house, a house with a big yard so I can get a Dog and name him 'Bubba''. _Brooke had told him causing Tim to grin.

So now she stood in line with Tyra waiting for their order when Tyra turned to her. "So have you found a place yet?" Tyra asked Brooke as they were handed their ice creams from the teenager working at Alamo Freeze that day. Matt had the day off so it seemed like Tyra had to pay for her ice cream that day.

When they were outside Brooke sighed in content when she spotted her new car. Brooke had splurged and bought herself a 2009 Hyundai Santa Fe. Her beautiful, silver, four door, 2.7L V-6 engine that went zero to sixty in 9.0 seconds and could seat up to 5 passengers, new car. Tim had helped her pick out the car with help from Billy and Coach Taylor. It was nice having a father figure to help her out with these sorts of decisions. _Don't worry, Hon, I'll help you pick a good car. Don't worry sweetie, I'll help you research some houses. _It seemed like the things a father would help their daughter with. Coach had even gone to an after school ceremony when Brooke was chosen to read an essay she had written about her life. Front row; Coach, Mrs. Taylor holding Gracie Belle, Julie, Tim, and Tyra. Her little family.

Brooke and Tyra took a seat at one of the bench tables outside of the establishment and Brooke took a lick of her strawberry ice cream. "I've found a few online. Coach is helping me, even though he doesn't want me to move out."

"He just doesn't want you to have your own place where you and Timmy can have dirty sex in each room without bothering anyone." Tyra smirked. Brooke laughed and shook her head at the tall blonde. "Please," Tyra flipped her hair. "As if this new place is not going to be a total sex cave."

Brooke swatted at Tyra. "We do other things then have sex, yaknow!"

"I don't. Tim and I never did anything other than sex." Tyra replied as she licked her mint chocolate chip. "Sex and beer."

Brooke raised her hands up. "Ok, I'm still trying to forget that you guys were together." Brooke laughed. "I don't need to picture that."

"Well he's been with pretty much half of the girls in Dillon. Some moms too." Tyra reminded her. "You must have to not picture that with a lot of the people in this town." Brooke frowned at her words causing Tyra to sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood." The young tall blonde admitted. Brooke raised her brow. "Landry … he wants to go public with our relationship."

Brooke took another lick of her ice cream. "And you don't want to?" _No, _Tyra confirmed. "Why not?" She asked. "Landry is a great catch. He's funny, smart, a good friend. What more could you want in a relationship?"

Tyra shrugged. "I'm a year older than him." Tyra stated. Brooke shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "_I know, I know, _you're a year older than Tim, but that's different. Landry is just not ready for a relationship."

Brooke wiped her mouth when some ice cream dripped from her cone onto her. "Kind of sounds like he is." She said which made Tyra playfully roll her eyes. "Look, the guy obviously cares about you, a lot." Brooke said, knowing the secret that Tyra had been keeping with Landry from everyone. "And I know he's goofy looking and he's a ginger," Brooke said trying to lighten the moment.

Tyra laughed and swatted at Brooke. "Hey!" She continued to laugh.

"-BUT, but," Brooke dodged Tyras smacks. "He loves you, Tyra. And I'm pretty sure you love him too. You're just too scared to admit it."

"Kind of sounds like someone I know." Tyra smirked.

Brooke was now the one swatting at Tyra. "I'm not scared of saying it … I just don't want to be the first one to say it. I told Lucas I loved him first and … I don't know, it'd be nice to hear a guy tell me he loves me before I tell him." Brooke explained herself. "It's not that I don't love Tim, because God knows I do – it's just … I don't want to say it first."

* * *

"You guys have been dating for almost four months, Timmy. I've seen you pick up girls in less than a five minute conversation, you're fearless when it comes to women!" Jason gave Tim a pep talk. "Now you're going to tell this girl you love her before she realizes she can do a hell of a lot better than you!" He said as he slapped Tim's face.

Tim pulled away from out of Jason's reach as he sat in front of him, "She's been through a lot, OK? And she's been through the ringer when it comes to love so excuse me if I'm a little intimidated to say it to her, OK?" Tim shot back at Jason.

He loved Brooke. He knew that a long time ago. His only problem was he didn't know how to tell her that he loved her. _I love you, _simple enough, right? No. Not enough. Billy told her he should make a grand gesture to show his love. Write it in the sky, go all out. _Billy, I don't know if you realize this but we are broke. We have no money. We get by with what we can so unless you have a couple of grand hidden away between your ass cheeks, shut up about the damn writing it in the sky. _He had told him, angry with his brother. Tim knew Billy was just trying to help but Tim needed to do this alone.

He obviously realized that _that _wasn't going to work so that's why he was sitting in front of his best friend since childhood who was hitting him in the face to prepare Tim. How was slapping him helping? It wasn't. Tim just figured Jason wanted to slap him. He deserved to get slapped every once in a while. "I'm just going to tell her. I'm just gonna lay my cards on the table and if she takes the hand I dealt her with then-"

"Timmy, do not use poker analogies when you're figuring out how to tell your girlfriend you love her. She deserves better." Jason teased him causing him to groan. "Look, just tell her, OK? If you get to stressed out quote a movie or a song lyric. She'll melt like butter."

"A movie quote or song lyric? Do you even know the kind of movies and music I listen to?"

"You're right. Don't quote any porn movies. That's a big no." Tim slapped Jason on the cheek causing him to laugh. "Just say it, Riggs." He urged him, "And if she doesn't say it back head her my way."

"You and Billy are crap to talk to about this kind of stuff, yaknow?"

"What?" Jason pretended to be hurt by Tim's words. "I'm simply trying to help my best friend express to his girlfriend just how much he _loves _her. That his heart does little karate chops whenever he sees her. That he stole one of her shirts and smells it from time to time." Jason dodged Tim's hand and laughed, wheeling himself away.

"I'm going to murder you, Street!" Tim said as he got up from the couch, following Jason out of the room.

* * *

Brooke stood in the two bedroom house and grimaced. She didn't like it. She couldn't find a single thing she liked about this house. She wished that Tyra or Julie was with her and Mrs. Taylor to make snotty remarks about the house she was standing in. Brooke turned to look at Mrs. Taylor and the realtor.

"I don't like how low to the ground the windows are," Brooke said as she looked around the bed room. "Kind of makes me feel like someone can just walk right in." She said to herself out loud. The realtor nodded her head, agreeing that it may give some people the spooks but assuring her that this was one of the safest neighborhoods in Dillon. Tami asked about the monthly rent, did the house come with the appliances, could some of the furniture be included? But Brooke just did not love this house. It didn't say home to her. She was looking for a home.

They had moved on to the next house where Tim met them as well as Coach Taylor, practice had ended. Brooke shook her head when she entered the house. It was too white. Too plain. "This feels like an old ladies house." She remarked causing Tim to let out a loud laugh and Tami and Coach to give her a stern look. She simply shrugged her shoulders. They left that house as quickly as they had entered.

The next house they didn't even go inside. "It's disgusting." Brooke said as she sat in Tim's truck with him. "It looks like baby poop mustard yellow."

From the car behind them Coach and Tami were discussing the house with the realtor. "That is the ugliest color I've ever seen. It looks like Gracie's poop after she eats that squash baby food." Eric said. "Kind of … mustardy."

Tami nodded her head with a laugh. "Oh, now I know what it reminds me of!" She agreed. They all turned at the sound of a knock on the driver side door. It was Tim. Coach rolled down the window.

"-We're going to look at the next one." He said. Brooke had refused to get out of the car. _I'm not going to live in a house the color of Gracie Belles poop! _She had argued with Tim when he suggested they just look inside to see the actual inside of the house. _The yard is ugly. It looks like a jungle gym of plants. I wouldn't be surprised if there are animals from the rain forest hiding in the grass. _Tim had let out a loud laugh. _Fine, I'll go tell them we're moving to the next house. _He said as he got out of the car. "She uh, it's just not what she's looking for." He told the lady who sat in the back seat.

"Gracie's poop?" Coach asked Tim. The young man smiled and nods his head. "Next house it is," Coach said before rolling up the window and starting the car.

"I love this one!" Brooke exclaimed as she walked around the last house. The house was beautiful. Two stories, four bedrooms, 3 baths. The kitchen had a Granite Island and Granite countertops. Stainless appliances, gas cook top, tile floor. The master bedroom was humongous. _Damn, the size of this room is our living room and kitchen combined, maybe some of the deck too! _Coach exclaimed. "What do you think?" Brooke asked the Taylors. "Do you like it?" She scrunched her face, hopeful that their answer was yes. Tim was still outside, looking at the yard. The place had two covered patios and balcony from her room. It was beautiful.

Tami sighed as she looked around the house. "I think I might have house envy if you buy this, sweetheart." She said causing Brooke to grin. "But I mean, heck, if you want it, you sure as hell got the money for it."

Brooke looked to coach with hopeful eyes. "It's big." He told her. "I don't know how comfortable I feel with you living alone in such a big house."

"The house I was living in with my parents was so much bigger and they were _never _home. Ever." She replied. It was true. Coach took a long breath as he looked around the house. He then looked to the realtor.

"Does it come with Washer and Dryer?" He asked, also asking about the refrigerator.

"It's negotiable."

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Coach said in his intimidating Coach voice.

"I'm sure we can work it out." She answered back. Coach shook his head. _Still not the right answer. _"I'll get them for her." She said in a scared voice causing Brooke to muffle her giggle.

Coach then looked to Brooke. "Security system." He told her. "Doors locked, this isn't Tree Hill where everyone leaves their doors unlocked. Your doors and windows will be locked at all times." Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "You come over to our house for dinner every Wednesday night and on Sundays we come here to watch the game. I assume you're going to be getting a good TV system?" He raised his brow, a bit of hope in his eyes showing too. Brooke laughed.

"I'll go to the electronics store with you and you can help me pick out a good system." She said with a warm smile.

Eric Taylor nodded his head. "Hmm, well … it's big." He said again. "But … we'll have a BBQ here with you on Sundays."

Tami rolled her eyes with a laugh. .She didn't know who was more excited about the house, her husband or Brooke. "That's a yes for him." She told the Brooke causing her to clap her hands. She squealed before jumping to Coach and Tami, hugging them both tightly.

"Alright, alright," Coach said, trying to repress his laughter at the excitement of this young girl. "Let's get Riggins and have you sign the papers."

"So that's a yes?" The realtor asked.

"What part of _sign the papers _did you not understand?" Eric glared at her only to be swatted by both Brooke and Tami. _Be nice. _Brooke scolded him. "Yes," He collected himself. "It's a yes."

"Alright Ms. Davis, I'll go get the paper work for you."

"Is Tim still outside?" Brooke asked, looking for him so she could celebrate.

"I'll go get him," Tami said. "Hon, stay with Brooke and help her with the paper work. Make the lady make copies of everything." She told him. "And you make sure she gets the washer, dryer, and fridge!"

* * *

Tami found Tim sitting on the ground in the back yard. Looking at the view of the canyons. She took a seat next to him. "Brooke is signing the papers."

Tim nodded his head.

Tami could tell something was wrong. "What's going on in your head?" She asked him as she took a seat next to him. Tim sighed before tossing rock out of his hand. He shook his head.

"This house is … awesome. It's something she deserves." He simply said. And Tami automatically knew what was bugging Tim. Not bugging him, _scaring him. _"I'm not good enough for her." He confessed. " She's going to live in the best neighborhood in Dillon and I'm stuck in the house with Billy that … doesn't match up." He said with a sad sigh. "She's a … Ferrari car kind of girl and I'm a pickup truck." Tami pressed her hand to Tim's shoulder. "I'm not good enough for her. I'm not rich, I'm not smart, I'm not going to be anything when we're older … just some washed up football player." He ran his fingers through his long hair. "And in a few months she's going to go off to some fancy college to be something and I'll be stuck … here."

Tami didn't know how to explain to Tim that none of that mattered. Brooke was planting roots here. She wasn't just renting this house, she was buying it. There's no paying off the house for twenty years, once she signed the papers she was done. The house was hers. She would be a house owner. Here in Dillon, Texas. It didn't matter that she was going off to college for two or four years because she had bought a home here. She was always going to come back home. Tami didn't want Tim to worry about those things though, she just wanted him to get through his Junior year on the right track and Brooke was helping him with that. "Don't worry about those things now, Tim. You guys have months to enjoy each other's company." She tried to assure him. "I mean, she may go off to some school a hour away, hell she might attend a college that's states away, but she's making a home here now. And that's what matters." Mrs. Taylor saw the corner of Tim's lips twitch in to a grin. "Now Eric is already talking to her about a good entertainment system to watch the games on, you should go help him." She said causing him to laugh.

"Thanks, Mrs. T." He said as he got up, helping her up as well.

"Everything will work out. You'll see." She smiled as she patted him on the back and walked with him back in to the house. "This house is gorgeous." She smiled as they entered the house again, joining Eric and Brooke. Brooke saw Tim and immediately smiled. Tim Riggins had her heart wrapped around his finger. Tami was right. Even if she did go away to school, she'd always come back. She'd come back to him.

* * *

She and Tim sat together at his house, Brookes head resting on Tim's shoulder. It had been a long day, but Brooke had finally settled on a house.

"You're a house owner." Tim commented, breaking the serene silence they sat in. Just enjoying the simple fact that they were together. They didn't need to talk; they only needed to hold on to one another.

"I own a house." Brooke agreed with a smile as she moved out of Tim's around and turned her body to face him. Tim laughed and moved forward, kissing her hard. Brooke moaned happily as she kissed him back, running her fingers through his long hair. She loved his hair. There were times Tim let her put it in pig tails or even braid it. Though he'd never confess to letting her do that to his hair to anyone. That was just something between him and Brooke. Brooke started to moved forward, kissing his cheek, chin, and neck. There was nothing she'd like more than to have Tim undress her and have his way with her but Tyras words were still echoing in her head. All Tim and Tyra did when they were together was have sex. Brooke needed this relationship to be more than Tim's and Tyras. More than his and Lylas, more than his and pretty much every girl in Dillon. She slowly pulled away leaving Tim wanting more.

"So what if we did something kind of funny?" Brooke said, pulling away from Tim's touch as he tried to pull her back to him.

"What? Like … weird kinky stuff? Are you going to spank me, Miss Davis?" He smirked.

"No!" Brooke laughed. "I was just thinking … things moved so fast with us and what if we slowed things down and … put off sex for a month?" She scrunched her face in an adorable manner that just melted Tim's heart. He wanted to have sex with her. He enjoyed having sex with her. Sex with Brooke Davis was the best Tim had ever had.

He sighed. "A month?" Brooke nodded her head. "Can I still kiss you?" Brooke replied by moving forward and kissing him on the mouth softly, her lips lingering on his for a while. When she pulled back Tim was grinning. "You're going to be the death of me, Davis." He answered causing her to laugh before kissing him again. Yes, he would with-hold from sex for a month. But once that month was over he was going to ravish her like no one ever had before. Just the thought of it made his pants tighten. He groaned as Brooke laughed. "This is going to be a long month."

Brooke kissed his nose. "It will be worth it."

Tim looked at her and finally let out the breath of air he had not even known he was holding in and looked Brooke in the eyes. "I love you, Brooke." He told her. Brooke bit down on her bottom lip with a sweet smile.

She then kinked her brow in suspicion. "Are you just saying that so I'll call off this no sex for a month thing?"

Tim laughed, shaking his head. "No," He assured her. "I've been wanting to say it for a while, I just didn't know how. Billy suggested skywriting." He said causing her to laugh. "Jason suggested quoting a movie or a song." Tim told her which made her laugh harder.

"What line from a movie would you have used on me?" She asked him with a kink of her brow.

Tim smirked. "I wanna be on you." He said, quoting Will Ferrell in Anchorman. Brooke laughed before putting her hands on Tim's face, pulling his lips to hers.

When their lips parted Brooke smiled as she looked in to Tim's eyes. "I love you too." She told him. "And I also wanna be on you." She replied suggestively as she lay down on the couch, pulling him on top of her, letting herself indulge in Tim's kisses and his love. She however, after things started getting heated and hands began to roam, rolled out from under him and laughed. "But not until a month." She said causing Tim to let out a loud groan.

"You're a damn tease, Brooke Davis." Tim said as he looked to Brooke.

"But you love me." Brooke smiled.

Tim nodded his head with a loving look in his eyes. "More than anyone."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **First off, I am overwhelmed with joy over all the reviews. You all make me heart swell! You guys are going to give me a complex ;) I love reading your reviews and seeing how much you love the story. I honestly posted thinking I'd get one review but I woke up to so many review notifications on my laptop that my eyes filled with tears. I love you all an thank you for sticking with me with this story. I hope I make you Brooke/Tim shippers proud! ;)

* * *

Tim and Brooke had to drive out of town to go to the nearest Pottery Barn to look at some new furniture, meeting Tyra and Landry along the way, they had picked up Julie after dance class for Tim and Brooke as well, giving them privacy on the ride to Pottery Barn. The drive was nice and calm, Tim was growing accustomed to driving Brookes new '_silver baby' _as she referred to the four door Hyundai Santa Fe. _You got to give it a good name, babe. A real name. _Tim had told her when they drove off the car dealership lot that day Brooke got it. _Loretta needs a husband. My truck will be your new cars wife. _Tim said causing Brooke to laugh. He loved making her laugh it always brought a smile to his face and joy to his heart. _My car is a girl, so they are going to have to be lesbian lovers. _Brooke replied with a suggestive wink causing Tim to laugh with a shake of his head. _This is my silver baby. _She told him as she ran her hand along the steering wheel. "Isn't Pottery Barn an old lady place?" Tim asked as they pulled up to the store. "I mean, coffee tables and … stuff."

Brooke smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to give Tim a kiss on the cheek. "Some people like coffee tables." She said causing him to grin. "You can put all sorts of things on them, books, puzzles, coaster and drinks … you can even do things on them if the coffee table is big enough." She whispered in his ear, her lips touching his skin made his body ignite. Brooke pulled away causing him to groan. She laughed as she got out of the car. "I'll let you uh, deal with that." She pointed to his lower region."And I'll be inside looking for some sturdy coffee tables." She winked before closing the door.

"-You're killin' me woman!" Tim shouted from inside the car.

* * *

"Just how much money did your parents leave you?" Julie asked as she, Brooke, and Tyra walked around the couches, trying to find the ones that would look good in her 'entertainment center'. Coach had convinced her to get a good TV. She was the star fullbacks girlfriend and coaches God-daughter; she needed a 'damn good' TV to be able to watch the games, o_r The Real World. _Brooke had whispered to Julie causing her to laugh. So she settled with a Samsung 64 inch 1080 p 600 Hz 3D Ultra slim plasma HDTV that had full HD 2D and 3D with built in WiFi, smart hub, and signature services. The business man said in excitement as he told her about this 'smart TV'. But Brooke simply said, _I want the big one_ and pointed in the direction of it. Coach had laughed and told her she picked a good one. And with Brookes flirting and Coach and Tim's intimidating glares Brooke had gotten the price lowered to half off. Coach Taylor had made a comment to one of the store managers who was a booster member that he was looking at the TV to help him review the games and get a better chance at winning State again. That helped the negotiation as well.

_I want you to have the best of things, Brooke. _Coach told her as she teased him for swindling the price down. _You deserve this. Your parents are finally doing a good thing in their parenting by leaving you the money to their company. _

She had had to have a lawyer sit down with her and explain the money logistics. The man had explained to her that as long as her parents company continued to make money, she herself would be getting the portion her parents would be getting if they were still alive. _Basically, your bank account with never be empty. _He explained.

"Well, as long as my parents company continues on making money I get their portion of it." Brooke told Julie as she frowned at the selection of couches. She decided they'd go back to Dillon and look at Sears for sectional sofa for the entertainment center. She'd find some nice couches here though for her front room. "So unless they go bankrupt one day, I don't have to worry about money."

"So then why are you applying to work at Applebee's?" Tyra asked.

Brooke turned to her and smiled. "Because I worry about money." She admitted. Tyra laughed. "I'm serious. My family went bankrupt before. It was not fun. I can't rely on this money being here forever. So until I can pick up again with Clothes over Bro's, I'm not taking any chances."

Julie thought Brooke was being very responsible with her money, she was buying things for her house that she needed. She bought a good reliable car; the only thing she splurged on was clothes. But even then she bought her clothes at Target and Macy's. Brooke was being careful and cautious. That was a good thing. "Oh, I like this one!" Julie said as she saw a nice little couch and chair set. "It'd look so good in the front room!" Brooke agreed and looked at the price tag, making sure it was reasonable. She wasn't going to spend six thousand grand on a living room set here, but this set was reasonable, way under six thousand dollars too.

"Alright," Brooke said as she got out her notebook and pen and began to write down the information of the front room set. She was only going to buy the couches and the chairs, she was sure she could find some good used coffee tables at yard sales or Goodwill with Mrs. Taylor. "Let's go look at the beds."

Tyra smirked. "I bet Tim already has one picked out." She joked.

And as luck had it, Tim was lying on a bed with Landry hissing at him to get up. _We're going to get kicked out. _He told Tim. _Relax. _Tim drawled in his southern accent which only frustrated Landry more. "He's going to get us kicked out!" Landry told Brooke as she walked into the area they were in. Brooke quirked her brow. Tim sat up.

"Are you rattin' on me to my own gal?" Tim said with an amused grin. Brooke laughed and joined Tim on the bed.

"This one's nice." She agreed. But she wasn't a fan. "I just want something big. Or round, like the bed I had when Haley and I lived together." Brooke said as she got out, holding her hand out for Tim and pulled him up. "I think we're good here. We'll go to Macys after we go to sears today to pick out a big bed." Brooke said as Tim pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood in front of them and headed towards the cash register. Brooke gave the clerk the information on all the things she wanted to purchase and then gave them her new address to deliver them. _It'll be there in two to five days. _The lady said as she handed Brooke card and ID back.

When they were in the parking lot Tyra offered Julie a ride back home in her truck, telling Tim and Brooke to go on to sears without them. They said their goodbyes and pulled out of the parking lot where Tim and Brooke were standing by her car. Tim playfully pushed Brooke up against her car and kissed her hard. She laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair, her mouth opening for him. His hands began to roam up her shirt causing Brooke to slowly slip out from the car and Tim's body. He pressed his head against the car window.

Brooke frowned at his disappointment. "I want to wait a month." She told him again as she put her hand on his back. Tim nodded his head and turned to face her. "It's important to me." Brooke whispered. She wanted their relationship to be more than sex.

Tim gave her his lazy smile causing her to grin as he moved forward and kissed her nose. "I get it." He told her. "A month. I can do it."

Brooke clapped her hands before hugging him tightly. Tim wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I do want you to have a camp out with me though tonight in my new house." She informed him as she let go of him.

"Camp out?"

Brooke nodded her head. "Yes, we'll sleep in a tent in my living room." Tim laughed and agreed. "It'll be fun!"

"Camping with no sex. At least Jason Voorhees won't come after us." The Dillon panthers fullback joked causing Brooke to giggle.

"Alright, let's go head to Sears and look at their bed selections." Brooke said before standing on her tip toes and kissing him quickly before handing him the keys to her car and getting in the passenger side.

* * *

"I should probably get towels." Brooke said as they walked down the aisles in Sears.

"That would be a good investment." Tim teased her causing her to playfully roll her eyes as she grabbed some towels.

Brooke put the towel to her face, rubbing it on her cheek. "Oh my lord," She moaned in happiness. "This must be what clouds feel like." Brooke suggested while pulling the towel away from her face and rubbing it on Tim's cheek.

"Pretty damn soft." He replied. Tim was tired of shopping for things. The cart was pretty much full of stuff Brooke was going to purchase. Bathroom curtain, curtain curtains, some weird paintings, she had gotten her big bed and at Tim's request, not the ten pillows it came with. They settled on four. _You don't need ten damn pillows, Brooke. _He argued. _I like having a lot of pillows. _She argued back. _You're not the princess and the pea, OK? You don't need that many. _That had silenced Brooke and made her grin. _What_? Tim asked. She shrugged innocently. _Nothing_, she replied. _I just didn't know you were familiar with that fairytale is all. _She teased him. _It's very sweet. _Tim shook his head. _I heard it in Elementary school or something. Whatever. _He said before walking away. _I'm going to get four, or is that too Princess and the Pea for you? _Brooke had shouted as she chased after him.

"Look," Brooke sighed. "I know this is boring, but I'm almost done." She promised him.

But that was before the voice. "Brooke?" someone had said from behind them causing Brooke and Tim to look in the voices direction. It was a guy. A guy Tim couldn't recognize. "Brooke Davis?"

"Oh my god!" Brooke breathed out before hurrying over to the man who looked to be in his twenties."Andy, hi!" She laughed as she hugged the man.

_Andy. _Tim remembered Brooke talking to Julie while he was living with the Taylors about the 'hottie' Lucas' mom had snagged, Andy. The college professor from New Zealand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as they let go of each other. "I thought Dan got you deported?"

Tim hid his tiny smirk of amusement. Brooke had explained all the drama of Tree Hill to him at one point. _Your life back there sounds like a soap opera. _He informed her causing her to laugh and agree with him.

"Well I was finally offered a job teaching back in the States." Andy explained.

Tim finally cleared his throat, grabbing Brookes attention. She hadn't even realized that Tim was now standing behind her. "Oh, god, I'm sorry. Andy, this is Tim Riggins, my boyfriend." She introduced them. "Tim, this is Andy. Lucas' moms old boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Andy shook Tim's hand. When he let goo he looked at Tim once again. "Wait a minutes, Tim Riggins. You play for the Panthers, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Tim answered.

Andy laughed. "Oh, don't call me sir; you make me sound incredibly old.""

But he wasn't old. He was young. And his hand was on Brookes shoulder. And Brooke was smiling at him. Tim felt the jealousy rise. "It's polite here in the South to call anyone older than you ma'am and sir. Out of respect." He said, giving Andy a look that said _walk away. _But Andy wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll have to remember that to not offend any of my students." He replied with a calm demeanor.

Testosterone spill on aisle seven.

Andy then turned back to Brooke who was glaring at Tim. "So, Brooke, I'm teaching a business course at Dillon Tech every Wednesday at 6pm. You should come. Karen told me about Clothes over Bro's. I'm interested in helping you out."

"-She's busy on Wednesdays." Tim spoke for Brooke.

The young brunette looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. She did not like this side of him. The green eyes monster. "I actually have a family dinner every Wednesday but thank you for the offer." She replied sweetly, though she was livid with Tim.

"Ah, well perhaps I can give you private lessons." He suggested harmlessly. Tim didn't take it as harmless though. All he took it as was and older, more mature, rich, foreign guy stepping on his territory.

"Brooke's pretty smart, I'm sure she can handle her website without your help." Tim glared. Brooke shook her head in annoyance.

"Andy, I'm sorry." She apologized on behalf of Tim. "I would love that. We should grab lunch tomorrow." Brooke suggested. Tim huffed in disbelief before walking away, leaving Brooke alone with Andy and waited for her out of the store.

"Well," Andy took in a breath. "That was sufficiently awkward."

"And completely embarrassing. I apologize." Brooke said.

Andy chuckled. "Well, it's nice to see someone protective over you. One less thing I have to worry about here." Brooke quirked her brow. "I uh, may have talked to Karen about your move here. She was worried you'd be alone with no one looking out for you so I uh, narrowed my job search to this area."

Brooke stared at him with shock in her eyes. "I uh, appreciate that you did that Andy but … I'm happy here. I have a family here. I have my friends, I have my-"

"-Over protective boyfriend?" Andy tried to joke but Brooke only frowned. "I'm only here for a while. Once Karen has the baby I'm heading back to Tree Hill … you are welcome to come with me."

"I live here now."

"For a visit." He clarified. "They all do really miss you. Lucas mentions you in his letters."

Brooke felt the Lucas knife in her heart twist. Why was he writing about her? They were done, he was with her best friend. He didn't need to worry about her anymore, she was not his problem anymore. But Brooke knew what everyone back in Tree Hill, including Lucas, was waiting for. They were waiting for her to finally break down and deal with her parent's death the right way. "I'll see you tomorrow, Andy." Brooke said, no longer wanting to talk about Tree Hill.

They bid their farewells and Brooke went to pay for everything. She was silent when they lady rung her stuff up, thinking about what Andy had said to her.

Maybe a visit back to Tree Hill would be good. She hadn't seen her friends since they had come to see her. But Tree Hill had so many memories there. She had lived there with her parents. _Ma'am, _they young girl at the desk said. _Here's your receipt. _"Thank you," Brooke said as she grabbed the long strip of paper and head for the door with her things.

* * *

Tim was waiting for her outside of the store but Brooke wouldn't look at him. She simply pushed the cart in his direction and headed for her car.

"Am I allowed to come to this lunch tomorrow you have or is it just a date for the two of you?" He asked her. Tim didn't like feeling like this. Vulnerable. He had told her he loved her and now he was terrified he was going to lose her every time she talk to a guy. It was unhealthy to think that way but none the less, it was always on his mind – even before he had told her he loved her. "You guys going to make toasts to Tree Hill?" That was another thing he was terrified of. That one day Brooke was going to get sick of him, sick of Dillon and move back to Tree Hill.

"What is your problem?" Brooke huffed. "You acted like a complete ass!"

Tim shrugged his shoulders. Brooke took her keys away from Tim and stormed off to her car. Tim followed her, pushing her cart of things. "He was all over you." Tim shouted after her. "I don't like guys touching you like that." But Andy hadn't been all over Brooke, and Tim knew that. He was just scared.

Brooke spun around in annoyance. "He is an _old friend. _Who, might I add, is still head over heels in love with Karen!"

"Well Karen's not here, Brooke. She's back in _Tree Hill _where everything is sunshine and rainbows, oh, but not when there's school shootings or people stealing eachothers babies or heart diseases."

Brooke shook her head as she looked at him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Instead, she unlocked her car door, got inside and turned on the engine and locked the rest of the doors and began to back up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tim shouted as her as she began to pull out of the parking lot without him.

"To my house!" She shouted back. "You can walk back to _your_ house!" She said as she put the car in drive. She looked to Tim. "And you are uninvited to spend the night with me tonight!" She yelled before driving away, leaving Tim alone in the sears parking lot.

Tim shouted after her but she was already gone. God damn she could drive him crazy at times. She was stubborn and had a temper, just like Tim. The only difference between them was that Brooke wasn't going to put up with Tim's bullshit.

Brooke pulled out her phone and instantly dialed Tyras cell. _What's happenin' girly? _Tyra answered her phone cheerfully.

"Your ex-boyfriend is an ass!"

Tyra laughed on the other line. "What'd he do now?" She asked.

Brooke went on to explain the way Tim had acted towards when she ran in to Andy, going over every detail of their fight. It was good to have a friend like Tyra around, especially because she knew how to deal with Tim. "-And then he starts tot rag on Tree Hill, making it seem like I talk about it all the time. I don't talk about it at all with him!"

Tyra sighed. "He's just scared, Brooke. Look, he told you he loved you and for the first time in his life he is actually meaning it. He put his heart out on the line for you and now he's scared. It's understandable." She tried to make Brooke understand the way she knew Tim was thinking. "It's scaring admitting to someone that you love them – you should know that better than anyone. After you told Lucas you loved him and admitted it out loud you knew that he had your heart in his hands and could crush it at any point. Which ultimately he did." She reminded the feisty brunette. Brooke sighed. "He loves you Brooke, but he is dumb." Tyra said causing Brooke to laugh. "He isn't the greatest person when it comes to controlling his emotions."

"Well, I _did _leave him in the Sears parking lot."

"Good for you!" Tyra laughed. "Go home, start putting everything in your house and I'll go get Tim." She offered. Brooke suddenly gasped in realization. "What?"

Brooke was now laughing. "Oh god," She managed to get out. "I just realized that not only did I leave Tim in the parking lot – but I left him with a cart full of all the things I bought." Tyra laughed, urging Brooke to go back for them _both. _Brooke agreed, still laughing and said her goodbyes to Tyra before hanging up the phone and turning the car around, back in the directions of Sears.

When she pulled in to the parking lot, Tim was leaning against her stuff with a smirk on his face. Brooke scoffed, trying to hide the fact that her heart skipped a beat every time he smirked at her like that. They had obviously both calmed down and were able to laugh at both of their behaviors later on but Brooke had to make something clear to Tim before she let him back in her car. She drove up in to the spot she had been parked and got out of her car. "I love you." She told him. "And I'm not leaving you. As far as I'm concerned, the only way we're breaking up is if you dump me which you won't do because I'm awesome." Tim smiled down at her lovingly. "So will you _please _stop acting like a total caveman when a guy talks to me."

"I'll work on it." He promised her. Brooke gave a happy sigh before moving forward and in to Tims arms. "So," He breathed out. "Did you come back to work things out with me or because you realized you left your things with me."

Brooke smiled as she let go of him. "A little of both."

Tim laughed. "Can I still come camp out with you tonight?" He asked. Brooke huffed and put her hands on her hips. _"Perhaps,_" She teased causing Tim to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm coming camping over tonight!" Tim told her as he spun around, she screamed with laughter as she told him to put her down. "I'm coming over and we're going to do some extreme clothed things!"

"OK, OK!" Brooke laughed. "You can come over! You can spend the night!" She said as Tim set her down on the ground. Tim moved forward and kissed her nose. "I love you."

Brooke smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." She said. "Now unload my things, bitch!" She said before smacking him on the butt.

"_As you wish_." He quoted her favorite movie; The Princess Bride.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:/ **Sorry if this chapter is kind of shitty. I have this problem that when I write I tend to take on the emotions of the characters I'm writing so the first part of the chapter was pretty tough for me to get through but I needed to put it in here. Alright ya'll hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always nice!

* * *

When Tim woke up Brooke was gone. There was no longer a body next to him in the small tent they had been sleeping in. They had fallen asleep together as they were each telling their own versions of how they would survive a horror movie. Tim had told Brooke how he would out survive everyone in a horror movie. Which begged the questions. Why?

"_Easy. I'd take out the killer."_

"_You'd be the first one to die." Brooke said with a roll of her eyes. _

"_No one can kill me, I'm immortal baby." Tim replied causing her to laugh as he explained to her in detail on how he would outsmart the killer, get a flame thrower or something and just burn the creep alive.. "How would you survive?" He asked her._

"_Easy," she mimicked him. "I'd grab a weapon and hide until the police find me." Tim laughed at that. "I'm serious! People need to know the rules of surviving a horror movie. Just get the hell out of dodge, my love." She winked at him. _

_Tim smiled. "You've thought about this before."_

"_I lived alone in a big house growing up." _

And now, as he walked through the big house Brooke now lived in he could hear the noise of papers being shuffled. He followed the noise and it led him in to the next room. Tim had found her sitting on the kitchen floor with a box thrown to the side and a pile of pictures, and a large pink photo album.

She wouldn't look at him; she just continued to look at the pictures in her hand and shook her head. "I was unpacking all my things and I … I was looking through all the old pictures Haley and Peyton mailed me from when I was growing up … Peyton had kept some of my pictures for me when I was living with Haley and I completely forgot about it …" She continued to look at her hands, not looking Tim in the eyes. "I know they didn't care about me, I mean – they never showed it. I grew up with the people who cleaned my house – I grew up at Peyton's house. I think I saw them maybe three times a year. They didn't even call me on my birthday this year so it's completely understandable that I have no pictures of them, no pictures with them." Her words were beginning to mesh together. "I have, I, I, I have no pictures of them. I don't have a family picture with them. I have no pictures." Brooke was finally letting it truly sink in. "…My parents are dead." Brooke whispered.

Tim sat himself down on the tile floor next to her. "The people who gave me life … are dead." She dropped the pictures and reached for Tim's hand. He grabbed a hold of her small hand in his, wrapping his other one around it as she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "They're not just … away; they didn't just abandon me like they always did in some town because they moved away or are on vacation … they're really gone." She shook her head, lips trembling. Brooke sucked in air. "My parents are dead." Tears were falling freely now and Tim moved forward, taking her in his arms.

"I'm here." He told her as she cried in to the crook of his neck. He wasn't stupid enough to tell her _everything's fine. You're alright. _Because she wasn't. For months Tim had watched her make jokes about her parents death, making it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Coach and Mrs. Taylor had been worried about her, even going as far as to ask Tim if she ever mentioned her parents to him. He knew Coach had trouble asking him if she mentioned her emotions about her parent's death to him because she was his responsibility now, Coach was Brookes God father. He was here to take care of her, to help her through this and if Tim Riggins was doing that job instead of him he would feel very embarrassed and a little hurt.

"_My parents are dead…" _She said in quick shallow breaths. _"They, they never told me they loved me." _She cried. Her hands were around Tim, her fingers digging in to his skin as she continued to cry. Brooke needed to cling to him, cling to life. Her breathing quickened causing Tim to let go of her, he grabbed her by the hands, making her look at him. She was having a panic attack. She was realizing that her only true family, the people who gave her life, in the world were gone. She still had a family left, her family of friends, her family of people who loved her. But not her genetic family.

"Breathe," Tim told her, still holding her face in his hands. "Brooke, babe, you need to breathe."

"-I-I-can't!" She cried, still shaking.

"Look at me, Brooke." Tim said before taking in a deep breath. "Do what I'm doing, ok, breathe in." Brooke took in a deep breath, copying Tim. "Ok, now breathe out." She breathed out with him. "You're doing good, you're doing awesome, baby." He said to her, still not letting her go. "Breathe in … breathe out." He continued to instruct her until she was doing it on her own. Brooke leaned in to the touch of his hand on her face and closed her eyes. Tim moved forward and brought her back in to his arms. "I'm here." He assured her. "And I'm not going anywhere."

When Tim had finally got her to sleep he had called Coach Taylor, waking him and Mrs. Taylor up in the early hours of the morning to tell them what had happened. Coach wanted to drive over and console Brooke and be there for her, but Tim had explained to him that he had just got her back to sleep and didn't want to wake her. "She wasn't breathing, she was freaking out … I had no idea what to do."

Tami had taken the phone away from Eric. "You did good, Hon. You got her to breathe, you calmed her down as best as you could and got her to sleep. Though we're not too keen on the fact that you were staying over at her house, we're grateful that you were there with her." And they were. Both Coach and Mrs. Taylor were glad that Brooke wasn't alone when, the thing they were all waiting to happen, happened. "Just let her sleep, call us in the morning to let us know how she's doing." Tami made Tim promise.

* * *

Two days had passed since she had broken down in front of Tim, two days that she was trying to forget. She was embarrassed. Tim had to take care of her like she was a baby – she wasn't a baby, she was his girlfriend. The next day she had asked Tim to come with her to lunch with Andy, which he agreed. He was civil with the man, even on the point of being nice. That was a good surprise to Andy. But Brooke hardly spoke. She put on a fake smile and answered all the questions Andy directed towards her but a part of her just wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

Andy had again brought up Brooke getting involved in his business class but Brooke declined. She did however ask him about her taking him up on the offer of giving her a private lesson on his class. This time Tim hadn't freaked out, he only continued to hold Brookes hand under the table for support.

"Are you ready to go see Coach and Mrs. Taylor?" Tim asked as they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. She shook her head. "I give it one more day before Coach shows up at the house." Tim said causing Brooke to give in to a tiny smile.

"He'll be pissed to see you haven't gone home." She said with a tiny chuckle causing Tim to grin. She thought on it for a moment and decided that she did need to see Coach and Mrs. Taylor. She knew that they were worried and fighting every instinct that was telling them to go to her house and talk to her. But Brooke begged Tim to tell them not to. She would talk to them when she was ready. She just needed to breathe and let it sink in. But now she was ready. "…We can go see them." She finally agreed. "I just don't want to rehash everything that happened. I had my cry over my parents death and yes, it does affect, unlike I let on before. But I don't want them to feel like they have to take care of me now," She stopped and stood in front of Tim, looking up at him. "-And I don't want you to feel like you need to have to take care of me either."

Tim placed his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb causing her to close her eyes with a sigh at his touch. "I'm in this. I'm not going anywhere. You could start puking up green pea soup exorcism style and I'd still be by your side." He said causing Brooke to open her eyes and smile. "So deal with it."

Brooke moved forward and kissed him. "Thank you." She said before wrapping her arms around him and hugged him. Tim rests his chin on the top of her head and smiled. _No problem, babe. _He told her. And he meant every word he said.

The first few minutes that she and Tim had arrived to the Taylors house were filled with silence. Finally Coach looked to Tim with a glare that said; _leave_. He wanted to talk to Brooke alone before Tami got there. Tim looked to Brooke who simply nodded her head. _I'll be fine, _her eyes told him. _Go._

And so he did. Tim went outside to the backyard to give Brooke some time alone with her God father.

"How are you?" Coach asked Brooke.

"Better." She told him the truth. There was no use lying to him. If Brooke freaked out again she was sure Tim would end up calling Coach and Mrs. Taylor afterwards to tell them what had happened.

Well, at least now they were on the verge of semi-being okay with Tim staying over at Brookes on some nights.

"Look, if staying on your own is too much and is too painful for you, you are more than welcome to come back and live here."

"Coach, honestly, I'm doing OK." She assured him. "I finally got out what I needed to get out. You all don't need to be hiding the knives around me." She joked.

From outside you could hear Tim chuckle. Eric got up and shut the sliding glass door. When he came and sat down next to Brooke he had a stern expression written upon his face.

"…Do knives need to be hidden?"

Brooke was now the one who laughed. "No, they don't. Honestly, I'm doing OK. And Tim's with me so I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you, Brooke. And hell will freeze over before I stop worrying about you." He told her causing a smile to creep on her lips.

"And _that,_" She smiled at Coach. "Is one of the things that gets me through the day." She confessed. "That you and Mrs. T care that much about me to worry."

"We love you, sweetheart." Coach told her.

Brooke felt like her heart would burst. Hearing Coach say that to her meant the world. She finally had a father figure in her life, one that _wanted _to be in her life. Coach was the best guy Brooke could have ever picked out for the job and even though she wasn't close to her parents, she was eternally grateful that they chose him to be her Godfather. God only knows if her father had picked his pervy business partner to be Brooke's father. Good lord that would have been a nightmare. "I love you guys too." She said with a bright smile before moving forward and hugging him.

Tim smiled as he watched Coach hug Brooke. This is what she needed. She needed love and support right now – hell, she needed it for the rest of her life. And he was more than willing to give it to her. Tim Riggins loved Brooke Davis more than he could have ever imagined. A love that consumed him. He wanted to be with her forever, wanted to grow old and sit on the front porch of the house they would buy together on their own land with their four dogs, two horses, and one fat pig. He imagined a future with her. Something he never envisioned with anyone else.

Brooke was glad that Tim had talked her in to seeing Coach and Mrs. Taylor. It was good to see them and it gave her more strength, strength that she needed at the moment. She had it from them and Tim and right now she felt like she could face anything.

Julie and Mrs. Taylor had come home a little after Brooke had talked to Coach and Tami had pulled Brooke aside to speak with her. She told her how much she loved her, how much Julie and Gracie loved her and that they would be here for her always. _You're family, Brooke. I know right now it may feel like you don't have any _real _family left … but you do. This whole town is your family, don't ever forget it. Dillon is your home now. _

Julie then pulled Brooke aside to talk to her about the fight she had had with Tim at Sears. Tyra must have told her. Brooke simply laughed and waved it off. "Just jealousy stuff." Brooke told Julie, going in to detail about Andy, the hot professor from New Zealand who she was not attracted to because she already had a fine ass Texan boyfriend and Andy was completely in love with Karen.

Tim and Brooke ate dinner with the Taylor family that night. Tim's favorite; Grilled cheese with tomato soup and steak fires. He had missed Mrs. Taylors cooking, even when it wasn't fancy. Hell, he even missed her fish sticks. Billy wasn't the greatest cook. And Brooke was _far _from being a good cook. Most of the things she made ended up being soup. _I made Marconi and Cheese. _Scratch that … macaroni and soup. But he ate it because he loved her. Tim had a feeling that he would be in love with Brooke till the end of his days, and after if that was even possible.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Brooke was exhausted. She had taken the job at Applebee's and worked the evening and night shift with Tyra and now all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in her big bed and watch The Hangover with Tim. The past month had been rough for her. She finally let it sink in that her parents were dead and came to accept that. There was nothing she could do to change that. Sure, she wished that she could have had a different relationship with her mother and father while they were still alive, but she accepted that there was no going back. The past was just that. The past. She hoped that if they were still alive today she might have been able to have some sort of bond with them but right now she had Coach and Mrs. Taylor. They were the best substitute parents she could ever ask for.

Brooke unlocked the front door and walked in to her house. Everything was as it should be. Tim had threatened all the JV football players to help Brooke move everything in and they willingly obliged. No one wanted to get their ass kicked by Tim Riggins. The Varsity football team helped as well. Well, all except Matt who Julie begged Brooke not to invite over.

Brooke, Julie, and Tyra had been walking through town when they saw Matt with his new girlfriend, his grandmothers nurse, holding hands as they entered a store. Julie turned a pale shade and instantly turned in the other direction. Brooke of course was there for her because she herself had been in that situation many times over the last two years.

Brooke made her way up the stairs and headed to her room, passing the empty rooms in the hall. She really needed to get those rooms set up for when Julie and Tyra came over so they didn't have to sleep in the living room. Though that was very fun. Girls night! Chocolate, ice cream, s'mores and Pretty in Pink. Tim wasn't invited to girls night, those were the nights he actually went home and stayed with Billy.

She heard a soft sound coming from the bedroom and figured that Tim was in there watching TV and waiting for her to come home. Usually he would pick her up from work but today he told her he had plans with Billy and wouldn't be able to pick her up on time and that he'd meet her at the house later. So when she opened the door to her room she was pleasantly surprised at what she saw.

Brooke smiled when she looked around her room filled with candles and rose petals. The fact that Tim did this caused her heart to flutter and her cheeks to ache from her smile. She was no longer tired. The only thing that fueled her now was her hunger for Tim.

"Wow," She breathed out in bliss. Tim smiled as he moved towards her.

"It's been a month."

"Have you been counting?" Brooke teased with a kink of her brow. He laughed.

"Yeah." He told her honestly causing her to laugh. Brooke dropped her purse on the ground and kicked off her shoes before wrapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately, as they made their way to the California King.

Tim laid Brooke down on the bed and moved down, pushing up her shirt and trailing kisses on her exposed stomach. Brooke closed her eyes at the toe curling sensation he was giving her. His hands moved to the waist band of her jeans and began to unbutton them. Brooke helped him pull of her jeans by lifting her hips.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten that today was _the _day. She had been swamped this week at work with Tyra. The Booster Club kept coming in for the night shift discussing next year's football plans. Who they were looking to recruit, the incoming freshmen and other football stats that Brooke could never understand even though Coach and Tim had explained it to her numerous times.

She moaned when his lips touched the inside of her thigh then up to her hips bones. Brooke pulled Tim over to her and kissed him on the mouth, her hands raked through his hair. She nibbled on his lower lip. That always got Tim's blood flowing. He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Brookes fingers scratching at the back of his shirt. He moved up and let her help him take it off. Tim then helped Brooke up to pull her shirt over her head. Brookes breathing quickened when Tim's fingers gripped in to her bare skin as her hands fumbled with his jeans, helping him get them off.

In the background Tim had made a playlist of songs ranging from Collide by Howie Day and Everything by Lifehouse to some K-Ci & JoJo. These songs all being from Brookes music library and not his own. He wanted tonight to be special and he doubted Brooke wanted to hear any Garth Brooks or Toby Keith.

Brooke rolled them so Tim was under her and kissed her way up to his neck. He began to unclasp her bra when her cell phone went off. She stopped the kissing of his neck and Tim shook his head.

"Don't get the phone," Tim groaned as she began to move off him. "Don't do that. It's been a month." Brooke laughed as she pulled away from him only to have Tim grab her by the hips and pull her back down to him. She continued to laugh. "It's probably Tyra trying to know how it went and you can tell her that it was spectacular, I rocked your world." He grinned as he moved up to kiss her. "Just afterwards." Brooke smirked as Tim continued to kiss her again and listened to the phone go quiet. That didn't last for long though. Almost as quickly as the phone stopped ringing did it start up again.

Tim had moved them up so Brooke was sitting on his lap, his hands gripping to her hips tightly as they looked in to each other's eyes. And though Tim would like nothing more than to take her then and there his girlfriend just wasn't having it. "I got to get it." Brooke said as she pushed Tim back down on the bed and moved off of him, quickly jumping off the bed to pick up her cell phone before he pulled her back to him. "I'm just going to tell whoever it is that I'll call them back." Brooke said before bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Brooke," _The voice on the other line said

"Hey Nathan!" Brooke smiled. "What's up?"

Tim groaned. _Tell whoever it is I'll call them back. _Not likely friends from back in Tree Hill really had some bad timing. Even before the whole no sex for a month thing Peyton and Haley were always calling Brooke in the mist of … well, _coatis. _Which would leave Tim lying in the bed as Brooke picked up the phone telling them she'd have to call them back. Bad timing Tree Hill Kids.

"_Haley's in labor. She's freaking out and she needs you there!" _Nathan said in a hurried voice that put Brooke in alert. _"She says she's not going to push until you are here." _Tim heard Nathan say over the phone.

Jesus, very bad timing.

"What?" Brooke breathed out in shock. She quickly began to run around the room and got herself dressed. Tim watched as Brooke began to throw clothes in a duffle bag and then ran to her bathroom and got all of her makeup as well as her hair and tooth brush and then came flying back in to her room. "Nate, I'm on my way." She told him. "Everything going to be fine. Tell Haley I'll get there as soon as I can."

Brooke looked to Tim. "Change of plans, babe. We're going to Tree Hill." She smiled before throwing his clothes at him.

* * *

Brooke had called Coach when they were already at the airport. He was not happy that Brooke was just hoping on a plane with Tim to go back to Tree Hill. _Yes, _it was a Friday and football season was over – but she had school on Monday. They both did. Brooke had explained to him that Tyra offered to cover her shift at work so there was no need to worry about that. There wasn't really much he could do. It's not like he could say; _You get your ass back home right now or you're grounded. _She lived on her own and she was eighteen. But then again he could punish Brooke and Tim both when they came back to Dillon. The football field needed to be repainted and the grass was far too long for his taste. Yes, he would punish them when they got back home.

Now Brooke and Tim were sitting in first class – Brooke's decision- on a red eye to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Tim had told her that he didn't need to go but she insisted. "I want you there." She told him. Tim smiled at her comment. So here he was now listening to Brooke tell him stories about her friendships with Haley and Nathan.

"Do you know the first real conversation I had with Haley she told me she wanted me to get hit with a bus?" Brooke told Tim causing him to laugh. "Well, first conversation where I wasn't drunk or stoned." She corrected herself. "She was a feisty one. She still is." Brooke laughed thinking back on what Nathan had told her. _She says she's not going to push until you are here. _Haley was stubborn enough for her to go through with this threat.

"You miss her?"

"Yes." Brooke said as she looked up ahead at the movie they were playing on the airplane. "She's pretty much the greatest friend anyone could hope for." Brooke smiled. "Tyra reminds me a lot of Hales. I think that's why we got so close so fast."

"And Nathan?"

"You reminded me of him when I first met you. Cocky jock who thought he walked on water …. Oh _wait, _you still think you walk on water." She teased causing him to smirk.

"What about Peyton?"

"We've been best friends since we were eight. She's still my best friend, she always will be…but things have changed."

Tim knew what she was talking about. Lucas Scott appeared in their life and broke them apart. Peyton loved Lucas. Brooke loved Lucas. Lucas loved Brooke. Lucas loved Peyton. _The never ending Bermuda triangle. _Brooke told Tim. He wasn't going to bring up Lucas. Even the thought of him made Tim cringe with jealousy. He tried not to be, he really did. But he was Brooke's first love and even thought Brooke loved Tim now … there would always be a little fear that Brooke might realize she still loved Lucas and run back to Tree Hill. To him.

Brooke smiled seeing the look written on his face. She knew that whenever she mentioned Tree Hill it made Tim feel uneasy. He worried that she'd leave him. "It's only for three days." She reminded him as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it with assurance. "And then we can go back home. And when we go home, you and I are going to get something."

"Laid?" He smirked.

"Oh honey, we don't need to wait till we get home in order for that to happen. I'd meet you in the bathroom in an instant. Mile high club, baby!" She teased him.

"I love you." Tim laughed as he leaned in and kissed her. Brooke smiled against his lips and returned the kiss.

"I love you too." She replied before bringing her attention back to the movie that was playing.

Tim looked around at the near empty red eye for a few minutes in silence before finally looking back at Brooke. "So….were you serious about the whole bathroom thing?"

Brooke gave him a wicked grin. "I'll go in first. Meet me in 40 seconds." She winked before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Tim sighed in happiness and began to count to forty. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi._ God damn he loved this woman!


	15. Chapter 15

"We just landed." Brooke said as they walked through the small airport in Tree Hill. It was weird to be back there. She hadn't been after she moved to Texas with Coach. Not until now. She was glad Tim said he'd go along with her on this journey. "We can take a cab." Brooke said suddenly. _He's already there waiting for you, Brooke. _The person on the other line said. Brooke looked to Tim and then said. _Fine, I'll talk to you later _to the person and hung up.

Tim looked at her with wonder in his eyes. She looked upset. "What's the game plan?" Brooke couldn't help but smile at his words. He always had a football reference in any situation. 'What's the plan?' _well, Haley is going to push, push, push, until that baby comes flyin' out of her vajayjay. Then the nurses are gonna take him, wash him up, weigh and measure him and then hand him to his Daddy. GAME! _She heard in her head which caused her to chuckle, forgetting the reason she had a frown on her face before. Something told her that Tim never experienced the whole '_waiting while someone is giving birth' _experience.

"Well," she took in a deep breath as they walked out down the halls. "That was Peyton. She was going to pick us up but Haley asked her to stay."

Tim nodded his head. "Ok, who's meeting us here?"

Brooke stopped walking when she saw the person who was picking them up standing across the room from her and Tim. He smiled at her. "Lucas." Brooke said in a mumble before looking back at Tim. He did not have a happy look on his face. She understood his jealousy. She got the same way when Lyla was around so she wasn't going to tell him to stop it and quit acting childish. Because honestly, Brooke could remember the rude, harsh things she had said to Lyla when she first met her. Tyra had told Brooke the whole Tim/Lyla/Jason triangle and when Lyla came up to introduce herself, Brooke hadn't been nice.

"-Brooke." Lucas said as he walked up to them. He moved forward and pulled his ex-girlfriend in to his arms, hugging her tight. Brooke hugged him back and waited for him to let go of her. She knew Tim was going to be pissed. Lucas pulled away and looked down to Brooke's hand where she was carrying a duffle bag. "I can carry that for you." Lucas said as he went to reach for them only to have Tim grab them out of his hand.

"That's OK. I got it covered." He said in a sharp tone. Brooke closed her eyes. _Great. _It was already starting. She opened them quickly and thanked Lucas for the offer and suggested they get going. _Haley can't keep her legs closed forever. _She had said followed by; _If Haley had done that in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation. _Tim held Brookes bags in one hand, along with his duffle back and then awkwardly placed himself between Brooke and Lucas. She chuckled. Brooke knew she shouldn't find this amusing but seeing Tim blatantly make it aware that she was _his _girlfriend, she couldn't help but smile at that.

"How far along is Hales?" Brooke asked as they walked out of the airport.

"She's about seven so we have to hurry. She wants you in the room." Lucas said causing Tim to let out a laugh and Brooke to stop dead in her tracks.

"Uh, no. no, no, no, no!" She shook her head. "That is _not _going to happen. I'll wait until the baby is all cleaned and cute and not covered in blood." Tim helped move Brooke to keep her walking so she wouldn't get hit by an oncoming cars in the parking lot.

"Yeah, Haley said you'd say that." Lucas said with a tiny smirk. "So she said to tell you that you owe her for making a sex tape with her husband."

Brooke gapped at Lucas when they were finally at his car. Haley Bob freaking James-Scott! She had already used that against Brooke twice. The first time she was trying to get information out of Brooke about her relationship with Tim that she wouldn't go too much in to detail about. _You had sex with my husband and taped it. I'm pretty sure I can ask you anything and you have to tell me. _The second time was when Haley asked her to send her some of Mrs. Taylors homemade salsa. Brooke had worried that it would go bad by the time it was sent to Haley, which she replied. _I had to watch you have sex with my husband on tape – I'll be fine eating some old salsa. You owe me._ "Fine!" She huffed. "But this is the _last _time she gets to use that against me."

Tim knew about the sex tape. He knew that's the reason she and Peyton were on the outs when she moved to Texas, therefore not telling any of her friends about her parent's death. Brooke had explained how the whole town had basically taken sides and how the only two who were on her side through it were traveling the country at the time. And then there was Nathan who was stuck between trying to be a good husband and fixing his marriage or being a good husband and trying to fix the damage he had caused his friend. Tim also knew that Brooke had absolutely no romantic feelings for Nathan whatsoever.

Lucas on the other hand? He needed reassurance every once in a while so he wouldn't lose his mind. So when Brooke wrapped her hand around Tim's arm, giving it a tight squeeze before sliding in to the backseat, letting him sit up front with her ex-boyfriend he felt the tiniest bit of jealousy fade away. Not all of it though.

"Peyton showed me a picture of your new place, Brooke. It's beautiful." Lucas said before starting the car. "-Then again I couldn't imagine you living in a dump." He chuckled over the roar of his engine. "Does it have a red door?"

Brooke bit the inside of her cheek ._The girl behind the red door. _"Uh, no." She told him as she fiddled with her seatbelt. "Just a regular wooden door."

"Oh," Lucas said. Tim looked at his expression as he continued to drive. He seemed almost hurt. "Maybe you could paint it red?"

Brooke felt herself getting irritated. "New life, new door." She said quickly, trying not to come off as too much of a bitch. But Lucas had some nerve bring up the red door. Tim looked back and raised his brow at Brooke who simply shook her head, telling him not to worry. Lucas drove in silence the rest of the way to the Hospital, dropping them off at the entrance.

"I'll bring your bags to Nate and Haley's place." He told them before driving away. Brooke huffed once he was finally gone. She rubbed her temples and felt a tiny wave of calm when she felt Tim's hands on her shoulders, rubbing them to relieve her stress that she seemed to be carrying since she was told Lucas would be picking them up

"You OK?" He asked. She leaned in to his touch so her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and letting her lean her head back to settle on his shoulder. She didn't need to say anything. Being in his arms was helping her. "The whole plane ride I was wondering if I was going to have to kick Lucas' ass but it seems like you want to do it." Tim said causing her to let out a laugh and turn to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood forward on her toes, kissing him on his lips, letting them linger for a while before pulling away. "Still my girl?" He asked when she pulled away.

Brooke smiled up at him. "Always." She promised before kissing him again.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS BROOKE?!" Haley shouted in pain.

Peyton pressed the cold towel on Haley's forehead, trying to calm her down. "She'll be here soon. I just talked to her a while ago; Luke was picking them up at the airport."

"God that was such a stupid idea!" Haley complained. Just like it was a stupid idea for her to say no to the epidural.

Peyton raised her brow. "Why?"

Haley groaned, gripping the sheets. "Do I really need to be explaining this right now, Peyton?" She said through gritted teeth. "Brooke and Luke have unresolved issues and her current boyfriend- OW!" Haley cried. "GO FIND BROOKE!" She ordered Peyton, done with talking about it all. Brooke's new boyfriend Tim didn't like Lucas, he was insanely jealous of Brooke's first love in fear that there might still be feelings there. But Haley knew that the only guy in Brooke's heart was Tim. Lucas was nowhere near her heart anymore. He had broken it too many times in the past. Haley watched Peyton hurry out of the room.

Peyton was sprinting down the hall and dialing Brookes cell when she crashed in to Mouth and Skillz. "Move!" She said angrily before pushing past them.

"Damn, what's chicken legs problem?" Skillz said under his breath as they stood outside Haley's hospital door. _Who knows, _Mouth muttered before opening the room door to find Haley crying. "Whoa, baby mama! What's wrong?"

"A CHILD IS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF MY VAGINA! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" She screamed at her old friend. Skillz eyes widened. She continued to cry. "I just need my best friend here!"

Mouth and Skillz understood why Peyton had been running out of the room now. She was looking for Brooke. They had seen Brooke a few minutes earlier. She was in the visiting area with her boyfriend and Nathan. "Uh, we can try and find her. I think she's with Nate."

"THEN GO!" Haley screeched. She had sent out Nathan earlier to find Brooke and when he wasn't fast enough she sent Peyton.

* * *

"Oh thank God!" Peyton breathed out when she saw Brooke in the hospital talking with Nathan. She punched her former boyfriend on the arm. "Go be with your crazy wife!" She scolded him before pulling Brooke towards her, away from ear shot. "You need to go in the room with her she is freaking out and is going full on Hitler with the nurses. Please. Help." Peyton begged.

"Hi Peyt, nice to see you too." Brooke replied trying to calm her bottled blonde friend.

"This is no times for jokes, B-Davis. Haley told me your pact with her."

Brooke sighed, thinking back on the night she had broken up with Lucas. She and Haley were waiting in the Doctor's office for the test results.

"_What if-"_

"_Let's not think about it."_

"_-Brooke if it's positive,"_

"_The only positive that we need is in our mind set that it's NEGATIVE." Brooke said in a quick breath as she glared at Haley before looking away._

"_Brooke, we need to talk about the possibility that it is positive." Haley said in a scared tone. Brooke looked back at Haley and frowned. She didn't mean to upset her short friend. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Haley needed her right now._

"_It's not going to be a bad thing if it turns out positive. If anyone can do this it's you." Brooke assured her. _

_Haley's eyes filled with tears. "And if is … what if Nathan freaks out and leaves. You remember how he was about the birth control. His Dad already put it in his head that I tried trapping him. If it's positive and he freaks out – what if he leaves Brooke?" _

_Brooke knew the man Nathan had grown in to since falling in love with Haley. Two years ago if Peyton was in this situation with Nathan and was asking her these things Brooke would probably tell her best friend that it was a huge possibility that Nate would leave her. But Brooke knew for sure that Nathan would _never _abandon Haley. "He would never leave you." She said in a serious tone. "No matter how scared he gets. Always and forever, remember Hales?" Brooke tried to remind her. _

_Haley shook her head. "But what if he does?" _

_She knew there was nothing she could say that would assure Haley that Nathan would be there for her. But she knew that she could speak for herself. "You'll still have me." Brooke told Haley. She watched as her friend closed her eyes, nodding her head before moving forward and hugging Brooke._

"_I love you, Brooke." She whispered as she let her tears fall. _

"_I'll be here no matter what, Tutor girl. Hell, I'll even be in the deliver room if you want." Brooke joked causing Haley to give in to a chuckle._

_Haley let go of Brooke and looked at her. "You promise?" _

_Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "I swear." _

_They both turned in the direction of the door when the doctor entered the room and waited for the news. "Well," The woman said as she looked to her chart. "You're definitely pregnant." _

Brooke a deep breath and moved forward past Peyton. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Tim had been waiting for Brooke to finish talking to Peyton. He saw the look on his girlfriends face and knew she was scared. He knew she was freaking out about being in the room having never been put in that situation before. He pushed forward and walked up to her, bending down a bit so they were at eye level and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You can do this, babe. Game-face." Tim urged her causing her to smile. She had told him before that he always made game references to almost every situation. And right now Tim knew Brooke needed to smile. She was grateful that Tim was always able to make her smile in any situation. "Take a deep breath and get through this. Haley needs you." He reminded her.

Brooke closed her eyes and nodded her head. She knew he was right. She had promised Haley she would be there for her, and she knew that no matter how scared she was right now, Haley was bound to be 20 times more scared. "I love you." She said when she opened her eyes.

Tim smiled and stood up straight before pulling Brooke in to his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, too." He told her before letting her go. Brooke walked forward only to jump when she felt Tim slap her on the butt. She turned around with a grin. She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest when he winked at her and rolled her eyes. She would never let him know just how big of a hold he had on her heart.

* * *

It had been two hours when Brooke and Nathan left the delivery room and walked in to the hall. Peyton had her head resting on Lucas' shoulder while Mouth and Skillz asleep. It was near six in the morning. Brooke spotted Tim and walked over to where he was sitting on the ground by the vending machine. She felt bad that he was all alone and wondered if he had been sitting there this whole time.

Tim looked up to see Brooke moving to him and he stood himself up. He raised his brows. "Did you faint?" He asked causing her to smile.

"No," she chuckled with a shake of her head. "There was an intern in the room that looked like he was going to faint though." Brooke told him while she moved forward and in to his arms. Tim held her and looked to see all of Brooke's friends surrounding Nathan and the infant he was holding. "His name is James Lucas Scott." Brooke said in a tired tone. "Eight pounds seven ounces twenty inches." Brooke held on to Tim tightly. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

The whole thing had finally hit her and she was exhausted. She had been up for about 24 hours, the work day, the plane ride, the mile high with Tim, and being there with her best friend while she gave birth had beat Brooke up. She could fall asleep at any moment. "Thank you for being here with me, Tim." Brooke said softly, closing her eyes and breathing in. Tim smiled when he felt Brooke relax in his arms, leaning forward anymore and knew that she was falling asleep. He chuckled and moved down a bit and put his arm under her legs and picked her up.

Tim walked up to where her group of friends were. Nathan looked over at Tim as he walked up to them with Brooke asleep in his arms and gave him a small nod of his head before heading back to where Haley was.

"Hey uh, she's out." Tim spoke up causing Lucas, Peyton, Mouth and Skillz to turn and look at him. He saw Peyton grin as she looked at her sleeping best friend. "Can someone give us a ride to where we're going to stay?"

Lucas moved forward. "I'll take you."

Tim didn't have time to tell Lucas off or refuse a ride because the only thing he cared about now was getting Brooke in to bed where she could sleep properly and he could call Coach to tell him how everything went. So all Tim said was, "Thanks." And followed Lucas out of the hospital with Brooke sound asleep in his arms.

* * *

"I think it's great that you came with Brooke." Lucas said, finally breaking the silence of the car ride. Tim was sitting in the back seat with Brookes head resting in his lap, his fingers running through her hair. Lucas could see that Tim obviously cared about Brooke.

Tim didn't answer him though, he continued to remain silent

"It shows that you care about her."

"-I love her." Tim's head shot up upon hearing Lucas' words. _Care about her. _He needed Lucas to know that he loved Brooke more than anyone. "Brooke is everything to me." He said. "She's my family. Brooke is beautiful, graceful, smart, funny, kind, sexy as hell, caring. She's the best person I've ever met. She's the kind of girl who makes you grow up. I love her more than anything in the world. I'd give up my life for her … so I guess I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around why you would let her go."

And as Tim finally got it off his chest he was beginning to realize that his biggest problem with Lucas was that he had hurt Brooke horribly.

Lucas looked in his rearview mirror for a moment before bringing his attention back to the road. The blonde sighed. "…I did love Brooke." He spoke up. "…But for as long as I can remember … I've always loved Peyton. It's always been Peyton. And I'll always regret hurting Brooke … but I can't change the past or my feelings."

Tim hadn't even realized that he was now rubbing Brookes back; supporting her even while she slept, protecting her from anything that might hurt her.

"I don't expect you to understand or think that someday we might be friends." Lucas said and Tim agreed. He'd never understand and he'd _never _want to be friends with Lucas. "But I do love Brooke. I care about her, she's my friend and the only thing I want for her is to be happy. You clearly make her happy and … I want what's best for her even if the guy seems like a tool."

Tim couldn't help but chuckle at the last comment.

"Just don't hurt her." Lucas said seriously.

"I won't." Tim told him. "I'm not you."

Lucas let out a harsh laugh. "Yeah, well I hope so. For your sake. I'm Nathans older brother so he couldn't do anything to me. But if you hurt Brooke … he will kill you. He'll kill anyone who hurts Brooke."

Tim smirked. "I guess it's too bad you're his brother." He said causing Lucas to laugh.

"Just treat her right, man." Lucas said, no longer continuing the conversation. He knew he wasn't ever going to be friends with this Tim Riggins. He pulled up to Nathans and Haley's house and unlocked the door. "You need me to help?"

Tim shook his head as he slid out of the car and then bent down and picked Brooke up. "Nope." He said as he cradled her in his arms.

"The doors unlocked." Lucas said before shutting the door for Tim and then drove off.

Tim watched the car drive away and then turned to look at the house. "Damn," he mumbled. Nathan was loaded. Once they were inside the house Tim shut the door behind them and headed up the stairs and walked in to the nearest room. It was large almost as big as Brookes back in Texas. He laid her down on the bed and gently took off her shoes for her and pulled her shirt over her head so she was left in her under tank. He undid her jeans and then slid them off her before undressing himself till he was only in his boxers. He lifted Brooke a bit and put her under the covers, pulling them over her before settling in next to her, moving his arms around her, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

He kissed her neck before closing his eyes. "I love you, baby." He said softly before finally falling asleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

They had spent the weekend Tree Hill, Brooke showed Tim around her hometown, showing him the bridge that she and Peyton would sit under when they were younger. They went there whenever Peyton was upset, a place Peyton had chosen after her mother had died. For some reason they always found comfort in that place. Under the bridge, away from the world. It was a place that they could always go to hide. And Brooke and Peyton loved hiding. She remembered the year they had a snow day. She had been 12 years old at the time, sixth grade to be exact. She had begged her mother to drive her to Peyton's so she could play in the snow with her best friend – but Victoria had started her day earlier with two cocktails for breakfast. It wasn't even eight in the morning before she started shaking her drinks.

So she ran to Peyton's, only falling on her ass twice and skinning her knee once. She arrived at Peyton's fifteen minutes later and Larry hurried her inside and put a band aid on her knee and gave her a warm cup of hot chocolate. Peyton was asleep. If you didn't wake Peyton up, she wouldn't get out of bed. So Brooke ran up to her best friends room and jumped on her bed. "_Peyton, Peyton! It's snowing!" _The blonde sprung up from the bed at the mention of snow. They stayed outside most of the day building their fort of snow.

"_It needs a tunnel." Brooke stated as they began to pile up snow to make their fort. _

_Peyton gave her an arched brow in response. "A tunnel? Why?"_

_The twelve year old rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Because it's our fort and I want a tunnel." Brooke had huffed. "It can be like a castle and the only way inside is to go through a tunnel." _

"_Brooke, do you know how much time building a tunnel is going to take?" _Peyton, always the rational one. Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders with a wide grin.

"_I guess it's a good thing we've got all day." _

They stayed in the tunneled fort all day, talking about the snow and how lucky kids in Alaska are for having it snow all the time. _"They must have snow days all the time." _Brooke said as they lay in the snow, looking up at the roof of their snow fort. _"Brooke, I doubt that they have snow days all the time. They're all used to it there." _Peyton told Brooke. _"Maybe they ride sleds with snow dogs to get to school." _Peyton had laughed at Brooke words and the girl sat up and grabbed some snow in her gloved hands and dumped it on Peyton's face.

"You guys hung out under a bridge?"

"Yes. We were crazy troll people." Brooke smiled with a wink causing Tim to chuckle. "It was a place to think. Whenever one of us had a bad day, we knew that they were under the bridge. Well, for Peyton it was that or locked away in her room making angry podcasts and drawing some _I hate my life _drawings to hang on her wall. Teenage rebellion." Brooke said with a chuckle as she sat down on the edge of ground.

Tim took a seat next to her; letting his feet hang off the wall. "And you only came here for your rebel fits?" He asked with a smirk.

Brooke turned her head and stuck out her tongue playfully. "No," she nudged him with her shoulder. "I just headed to the mall and maxed my parent's credit cars or … bars."

"Ah." Tim nodded his head. They never had a serious talk about the relationships they had before they got together. Brooke knew about Tyra and Lyla as well as some single mom named Jackie who had just currently dumped Billy. And Tim knew that Brooke had a serious relationship with Lucas and had for a short time dated a guy called Felix. _He also knew about her sex tape with Nathan but he swore he'd never bring it up. _What they _didn't _talk about were all the random hook ups they had with people.

Brooke and Tim were kindred spirits. They had the same souls. They both did regrettable things that hurt people they loved. Absentee parents, a love for booze to make their pain go away and neither of them really had a good handle when it came to rage. Brooke had slapped a few bitches in her day. Hell, she punched Rachel in the face one time. Tim had got in numerous fights growing up – Jason tried to help him with his rage by getting him involved in football but the world still pissed Tim Riggins off and so did the people on it.

They grew up in to pretty bad versions of themselves.

But then they _really _grew up. Tim grew up the moment he saw Brooke in the hallway of Dillon High, talking to his ex-girlfriend; Tyra. Well, that's when he _started _to grow up. The more he got to know her, the more it made him strive to be a better person. She changed him. For the better. Meeting Brooke, being with her, and falling in love with her was the best thing to happen to Tim Riggins in his entire life.

Brooke had started growing up long before Tim. Well, a year before him. But still, her years as a party girl seemed very long ago. Brooke grew up when she started dating Lucas back when she was a junior. Then he cheated on her and she went back to her party ways for a little while but finally started to get on the right path when she signed up for Student Council. She started her fashion line, got back together with Lucas, got cheated on by him again, went back to her dumb ways and hooked up with a teacher for a while and then lied and became a clean teen, stealing a calculus test answer key. But then she got the letter from Victoria's secret telling her that they picked up her line. Peyton signed the waver and things seemed to be getting back on track for her for a couple hours. And then the sex-tape appeared.

That did her some damage, really only causing her to lose most of her friends – but the thing that really hit her was her parents untimely death. She felt numb when the police called her, leaving her a message on her phone telling her that her parents were dead. Usually she would have gone to Peyton but her blonde BFF had said that Brooke was dead to her. And now her parents were. She might have gone to Haley if she still wasn't fuming mad at her for sleeping with Nathan. Lucas – Lucas would only make things worse for her. She would lean on him in her time of need and old feelings might have stirred up. She didn't need that. Rachel and Mouth were long gone in their trip across the states so Brooke was utterly alone. She drove to Charlotte where the funeral was held in her bug that she had pretty much been living out of and got herself dressed in her nicest (least wrinkled) black dress and walked in to the church that her parents funeral was held.

That's where she re-met Coach Taylor and he brought her home with him, changing her life forever. She was in his debt eternally. Coach and his family made Brooke grow up. Well, not made. They made her _want _to grow up. Made her want to grow up and be like them some day. So when she received the money her parents had left in her name, she decided to get her own place. And, though she was set for life with a check coming every week until the day she died or the company went under, she still got a job at Applebee's.

She grew up. Not because she _had _to. But because she _wanted _to. And along the way she fell in love with Tim Riggins. And even though they were young, not even past their teens; Brooke knew that she would have no problem spending the rest of her life with Tim. They could live in Dillon where he and Billy could open up the Auto-shop they were always talking about whenever Billy came over for Sunday night dinner. The Taylors came over every Sunday night as well, mostly so Coach could watch whatever game was playing on Brookes TV system.

Brooke cleared her throat awkwardly, not wanting to get in to the conversation. They both had reputations that they wanted to forget. "Anyways," She spoke up. "Coach called and told me he'd pick us up at the airport which means he's going to drop you off at your place."

Tim chuckled; a little relived she changed the subject. "Of course he is."

"Hey, he's trying." Brooke said with a shrug, regarding how Coach was simply trying to ignore or deny the fact that Brooke and Tim had sleepovers at her place. Tim nodded his head, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of her head.

"I know." He agreed. "Doesn't mean that I'm going to like having to sleep in my bed alone tonight."

Brooke smiled. "Well," She let out a breath. "I _could _call you after Coach leaves because I just can't seem to figure out my remote control for the TV and you, being such an expert in technology, offered to come over and demonstrate how to use it."

Tim smirked. "I am technically skilled, you've got that right." Tim said causing Brooke to laugh. "I'll show you how to work the remote."

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully at his pun. She pushed herself off of the ground and stood up, holding out her hand for Tim to grab a hold of. "Come on, we got to get back to Naleys." Tim smiled and took her hand, letting her help him up. When they were standing Brooke began to move forward only to have Tim grab her by the waist, spinning her around and planting his mouth on hers. Brooke smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She laughed when he bit at her lower lip, gently nipping. She pulled away from him with a wide grin. He smiled down at her. "I love you, Davis." He told her.

She continued to smile. "I love you too, Riggs."

* * *

"Brooke just texted me, she'll be here in two minutes!" Haley shouted over the crowd of people currently waiting in the Scott living room. She wanted Brooke to stay more than anything in the world, but she knew that Brooke's heart was set on living in Texas. So why not do one of Brooke's favorite things for her? Throw a party. Though, the last party Haley threw did turn in to a disaster. She shook her head, trying to rid the memory. Nicki and Peyton's catfight kind of put a damper on things. Well, _Brooke _showing up with Nicki uninvited was what really put a damper on things. Karen had agreed to watch Jamie for the night with the help of Deb which freed Haley and Nathan to throw a going away party for Brooke.

"_Do you think it's tacky? Our baby isn't even a week old and we're throwing a party at our house?" _Haley asked Nathan on the drive over to Karen and Lucas' house. _"Are we bad parents?" _

"_Hales, if you want to call this thing off and just have it be the group of us then we can do that." _He counted off the people closest people to Brooke. _Peyton, himself, Haley, Mouth, Lucas, Skillz and Bevin. _

"_No, no. people are already on their way. It's rude to turn them away." _Haley said, still looking anxious as ever.

"-Any more tapes you got hidden away, Scott?" A voice yelled from the crowd. Haley looked to see her husband whip his head in the direction of where the voice came from.

"Who the hell just said that?" He shouted in anger. Haley placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Come on tough guy, come out from your shadow and say that to my face!" Nathan challenged the coward who had made the comment.

Lucas walked up to his younger brother and gently pushed him away. "Come on, man. Don't start anything." He said in a hushed tone. The party had gone silent, everyone waiting to see Nathan Scott go back to his old ways and smash a kids face in for insulting him.

"Hey man," Skillz said, trying to help Lucas out with Nathan. "I'll go around the house and unplug every damn video view device if you want me to."

Nathan looked to Skillz, still mad but somewhat amused by his offer. "No, you don't have to do that. There are no more tapes like that."

"There better not be." Haley muttered under her breath before hushing everyone once again, motioning for them to all duck when she heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. Everyone had parked a few blocks down and Haley hoped Brooke hadn't taken the back way to Nathans house where most of the party-goers cars were parked. "Everyone shut up!" Haley said in a whisper causing Lucas to chuckle, only to be swatted by Haley.

"-Hales, Nate!" Brooke called out, opening the front door of the Scotts house.

"-Babe, you didn't even knock."

Brooke chuckled and simply pulled Tim inside the large house. "Nobody knocks in Tree Hill, Riggins." She explained. "Naley!" Brooke shouted as they walked into the large house. When they made it to the hall, Brooke jumped and clutched on to Tim when the light flashed on and a group of people jumped out and yelled _Surprise! _"-HOLY GOD!" Brooke said in shock, her arm still clutching on to Tim's arm as if it were some sort of safety device.

Tim laughed, knowing about the party ahead of time. Nathan had pulled him aside and told him about the going away party Haley planned for Brooke so he would make sure Brooke showed up to their place at the right time.

"Tutor-Mom!" Brooke yelled at Haley when she saw her running up to her, still laughing from Brooke's reaction. "I would kill you if you hadn't just given birth to my God-son!"

Haley continued to laugh. "Oh come on, Tigger! You should have seen your face! I wish we could have taped it!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I could have died."

Tim laughed and placed his hand on her back, rubbing it in a loving manner. "You said you loved surprise parties."

"-I love throwing them. That's totally different." Brooke tried to justify.

"Hey, least we didn't come at you with silly string." Nathan said as he walked up to Brooke, pulling her in to a hug. That made Brooke finally give in to a laugh, remembering the wedding party she had thrown Nathan and Haley after they had gotten married the first time. "Nobody throws a wedding reception like ." Nathan said as he let go of Brooke.

"Well I am brilliant like that." Brooke said with a small curtsey.

"BROOOKE!" Someone yelled from the crowd that caught the young females' attention.

"Bev!" She shouted back before hurrying to the crowd of her friends.

Tim stood awkwardly next to Nathan, not really knowing what to do. He didn't know any of these people. He hardly knew Brookes close knit of friends. "Thank you." Nathan said causing Tim to look at him.

He quirked his brow. "For what?"

Nathan smiled and clapped his hand on Tim's shoulder. "I don't think I've ever seen Brooke this happy in … her entire life here in Tree Hill." Nathan spoke honestly. "You make her extremely happy and that's all we want here. For Brooke to be happy."

Tim shuffled his feet, not really knowing what to say. "I uh, you're welcome." He said awkwardly. He never thought about what Nathan said, never thought that he made Brooke as happy as Nathan was telling him he did. He knew that Brooke changed him for the better, made him happier than he ever was – but he never thought it was the same for Brooke as well.

When you've been beaten down as much as Tim had, you never really expect that your life would make an impact on someone else. That he could be the reason for someone's happiness. Before Brooke, all Tim thought he brought to people's lives were anger, betrayal, and disappointment. His eyes drifted over to where Brooke was, standing in the center of the room, surrounded by people with whom he had never met. He knew Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Mouth, and Skillz. All these other people were complete strangers. He saw the way she lit up when she was standing next to a blonde girl who was bouncing up and down, urging Brooke to take shots.

_Just one! _Brooke had told the blonde with a laugh. "We got a flight to catch!"

Tim chuckled. Brooke was funny when she was drunk, she got her words confused, she would stumble around looking for her purse when it was in hand the whole time and would get _really _honest on what she thought about someone. _I can't be drunk on the airplane, Bev! _He heard Brooke laugh as the blonde handed her another shot. _My Uncle is picking us up. _

Tim smiled. Brooke was beginning to refer to Coach Taylor as her Uncle instead of her Godfather. She hadn't said it to his face before, but whenever she talked about him with people in town she would let it slip and refer to him as her Uncle. Though she still called him _Coach. _She hadn't sat down with Coach Taylor and asked him what would be appropriate for her to call him. She had always just called him _Coach. _"-Hey man," A voice from behind Tim said causing him to turn around. He saw a guy, not much taller than him with dark hair and a beer in his hands. "You're Brooke's new fella?"

Tim nodded. "That I am." Everyone else was in the main room, dancing, drinking and having a good time but Tim stayed in the shadows, wanting Brooke to spend some alone time with her friends.

"Chase." He introduced himself. "I used to date Brooke." The guy told Tim causing him to quirk his brow. "That was back when she was pretending to be a virgin and smart."

Tim didn't like this guys tone or the way he was speaking about Brooke. "Brooke is smart. And sorry if she wasn't _prude _enough for you."

"No, she's no prude." Chase said with a harsh laugh. "I think the last party she went to proved that." Chase said, motioning to the TV in the living room. That was the thing that made Tim start to see red. "There sure are a lot of videos of Brooke without her clothes on floating around the internet."

Tim grabbed Chase by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, Chase's beer bottle shattered in his hand. "Say another bad word about her and your head is going through the wall."

Chase shook his head, trying to yank free of Tim's grip. "Your girlfriend is a lying whore." Tim was trying to change, to not overreact and start fights all the time, especially at his girlfriend's friend's house. He wasn't going to do this, though he wanted nothing more than to grab this guy by the neck and smash his face through the wall he was leaning against, he wasn't going to.

Tim let go of Chase and shook his head. "You're not worth it."

He saw Nathan walking in his direction with Lucas following behind. "-Everyone at this party is thinking it." Chase said, egging Tim on. He turned around and looked at Chase only to have the guy toss a pin at him. Tim looked down after catching it and read the words; _I slept with Brooke Davis but I'm voting for Erica Marsh. _"How does it feel knowing that basically every guy at this party has been in your girlfriends pants?"

That was it, Tim had enough. He lunged forward, swinging at Chase, hitting him in his right eye. Brooke's ex-boyfriend scowled and then ran at Tim, pushing him down on the floor and taking swings at him. He only got a few good hits before Tim tossed him off of him and got on top of him, beating Chase in the face until there was blood on his knuckles. He wanted to make the kid bleed, wanted him to feel pain for saying those things about Brooke.

"TIM!" Nathan shouted. "Let it go!" He said as he began to pull the football player off of Chase. He could see the damage Tim had already caused Chases face. "Stop!" He said, struggling to grab him away from the Clean Teen. Lucas helped Nathan finally get Tim off of Chase, pulling him away from the kid.

"SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HER AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" Tim seethed.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke shouted as she ran in to the room to see Tim being held back by both Lucas and Nathan. She saw the blood on Tim's face and ran to him. "What the hell happened?" She asked, watching his body relax when he saw her. She then looked to see Chase bloody and beaten lying on the ground. "Tim, what happened? What did you do?"

Tim yanked away from Nathan and Lucas and shook his head. Brooke went to grab his arm only to have him walk away from her and out the door. She stood there in shock, still unaware of what the hell had happened. She looked down at Chase who had one of his friends from Clean Teens helping him up off the floor. "What did you say to him!" She shouted, shoving him in the chest causing him to stumble backwards.

When she moved forward and felt arms wrap around her, skinny arms, and knew instantly that Peyton was holding her back. She was paper thin but for some odd reason had the strength of Thor. "Brooke, don't bother with him." Peyton tried to keep her best friend calm.

"Let me go!" Brooke said, getting free from Peytons grip and quickly walked out of the house to chase after Tim.

"Let her go." Haley said to Peyton, knowing that she wanted to chase after Brooke and bring her back inside to the party. Peyton then looked down at Chase.

"You better run, Clean Teen." She threatened.

Chase laughed. "That's something coming from you. Wasn't the last party here the same party where you punched her in the face?"

"Dude, you need to leave." Skillz said, standing in front of Peyton when she near lunged forward to try and strangle Chase.

* * *

"Tim, wait up!" She yelled as she chased after him. He was walking down the street filled with empty cars of the party goers. "Where are you even going?"

"-To a bar!" He shouted back at her, not stopping.

"Seriously!" She yelled. "You beat the shit out of my ex-boyfriend and then go to a bar?" She scoffed. "And here I thought you were trying to grow up." Brooke spat out.

Tim shook his head. "Well you guessed wrong apparently."

Brooke finally caught up with him, spinning him so he was facing her. "Tell me what the hell happened!" She asked him.

"Why don't you ask the Clean Teen, it's obvious that you believe that I started it."

Brooke looked at him with wide eyes, shocked that he would say that. And then she remembered what she had said; _what did you do? _She closed her eyes when she felt the words smack her in the face. "God, no, Tim, no I don't think that – I was just a bit rattled." She had never seen Tim get in a fight before, she only witnessed the aftermath, and only that damage that was caused to _him. _Not the other person. Seeing Chase bruised and bleeding shocked Brooke. She hadn't meant to say; _what did you do? _She only wanted to know _why _he did it. Did Chase start the fight? She grabbed his hand, taking it in her own. "I'm sorry."

She felt his body relax at her touch. "The guy was a douche, he was talking bad about you and I just … lost it."

She could help the tiny pout that formed on her lips then couldn't stop itself from turning into a tiny smile. "You were defending my honor again?" Tim rolled his eyes, not being able to stop the smile that was tugging at his lips. "My knight in shining armor." She continued to tease, finally making him break into a full smile. "Well, for what it's worth, you got him pretty good." Brooke told Tim causing him to laugh. "Now can we go to the party and try to not get in anymore physical fights?" Brooke asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and standing on her tip toes so they were at eye level, or as close to eye level as it was possible.

"Or – or, hear me out," Tim said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "This street is pretty deserted and make up sex is always fun." He said, knowing Brooke would laugh. And she did. She also hit him in the chest and continued to laugh as she walked down the street, back to Nathan and Haley's. "So that's a no? Maybe?"

"Tim Riggins, you come back to the party with me or no sex for another month!" She threatened as she skipped down the empty street.

Tim chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Nathan had kicked Chase out of his house, sending him and the other Clean Teens away. So when Brooke and Tim returned they wouldn't be welcomed with judgmental stares from those prude virgins. Haley had shaken her head; _I can't believe I thought about joining them before I met you. _She had told Nathan.

Brooke and Tim needed to be at the airport soon and Haley was devastated that the party stared so terribly within the first ten minutes. Brooke and Tim were gone for a good twenty minutes and when they finally showed up they looked like a mess. Brooke even had a twig in her hair. "-Did you guys fall into a bush?" Peyton had asked.

Brooke looked to the ground and gave in to a soft giggle. Tim only smirked. Peyton's eyes widened, knowing what had happened. "Oh my god, you guys totally did it!" She mimicked Brookes tone of voice from last year at Keith's wedding when she and Jake showed up. Brooke closed her eyes, and shook her head, stifling back a laugh.

"-I would never!" She said only to have all of her friends let out loud laughs and roll their eyes.

"Oh yes you would, Brooke Davis!" Peyton said with a laugh, holding on to Lucas' hand. He pulled away from Peyton and pulled the twig out of Brooke's hair causing the group to laugh. All except Tim. The look Tim gave Lucas had him pulling his hand back quickly. He'd seen what Tim had done to Chase. He wasn't going to get on his bad side.

"I'm so sorry you guys!" Haley said. "I shouldn't have invited everyone! It should have been just us." She motioned to the group of friends; Nathan, Peyton, herself, Lucas, Mouth, Skillz, Bevin, and Mouth. Brooke shook her head, assuring her best friend that it was nice to see everyone.

"Honestly, I would have been fine with either. I'm just sorry we have to leave soon. I wanted to see Jimmy Jam before we left."

"-Well here's your chance," A voice said from behind Brooke and Tim. When she turned around she was greeted by Deb, who held the small infant in her hands.

Brooke cooed and hurried over to the baby, taking him in her arms. She held him to her chest, swaying softly back and forth. "Hi James Lucas Scott." She said softly. His eyes were closed, his little chest moving up and down. "Oh, I am going to miss you!" She said, trying to hold back tears.

"-I hope he's not the only one you'll miss." Nathan said causing Brooke to stick out her tongue. Nathan smiled and then looked down at his watch. "You guys should get going or you're going to miss your flight."

Tim couldn't help but chuckle when Brookes lips formed into a childish pout when Deb took the baby back, bringing him upstairs to sleep. Haley and Peyton engulfed Brooke into a tight hug, saying their goodbyes. "_Please, _come back soon!" Haley begged. _"We'll try and visit after school ends!" _Peyton promised.

Brooke gave everyone a hug goodbye, including Lucas. But that was quick, short, barely touching. She wanted to laugh because she knew Tim must have been glaring daggers at Luke when he was hugging her. Oh, that boyfriend of hers.

"Call us when you land, you hear me?" Nathan said.

"_Yes, Dad._" Brooke teased him.

"-Oh!" Haley stopped Brooke and Tim before, she pulled them aside. "Tell Julie that I received her poems. They're beautiful!" Haley said in excitement. "She has a real talent." Brooke smiled. Julie had asked Brooke to send Haley a few of her poems. Julie almost didn't send them until Brooke read them and urged Julie to let her send them to Haley. "Maybe next time we come to Texas, I can maybe collaborate with her on a few songs I've been working on." Haley suggested.

Tim smiled, knowing how much Julie loved Haley James-Scott. That's all she could talk about for a while after they had showed up at the Taylors doorstep. "She'd love that." Brooke smiled.

* * *

As expected, Coach picked Brooke and Tim up from the airport, dropping Tim off first to his place with Billy. Tim simply smirked and winked to Brooke as he got out of the car and headed into his house. Brooke knew that Tim would be waiting by his phone, waiting for her to call him once Coach dropped off Brooke so she could tell him to come over. But when Brooke entered her house, she heard noise coming from her bedroom.

Had Tim sped all the way over here before Coach and used his key she gave him to get in? Go one month without sex and the boy turns into a sex addict.

She smirked and began to shed clothing as she walked up the steps. Perhaps he was waiting for her in bed. She might as well get dressed for the occasion, _well, _undressed. She was clad in her black bra and underwear. She wished she could have changed somehow into something more sexy but she hadn't exactly planned for that when she packed for Tree Hill. Though when they were in Tree Hill for the weekend they did end up having sex at any chance they got.

"Up for another round?" Brooke asked as she opened the door only to scream when the person in her bed was not Tim at all.

It was Tyra. She screamed too.

"Tyra, what the hell!" Brooke yelled, hurrying to her closet and grabbing the nearest robe to wrap around her nearly nude body. Tyra had her face covered with her hands. _MY EYES! _She screamed. Brooke walked back in to the room now covered up. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you clothed?" Tyra asked.

"Yes!" Brooke hissed. Tyra moved her hands away from her eyes so she could make sure Brooke was telling the truth. "-You know, for someone whose sister is a stripper, you really are shy about the whole other people being nearly naked thing."

"Yeah, well I really didn't expect you to come up like that!" Tyra said back. "_Obviously _you thought I was Tim." Tyra said as she got out of the big bed, clothed in a sweats and a Dillon High t-shirt. "I mean, what if I was a burglar!"

Brooke couldn't help that laugh that escaped her lips. She covered her mouth. Tyra gave her a serious look which made her sober up. "Ok, ok, I won't do that again. Next time you break in to my house and have a slumber party without me in _my _bed, I'll come at you with a bat – not lingerie!" She said, laughing again.

That made Tyra give in to a small chuckle.

"Now, back to my first question, what are you doing here my tall blonde friend?" Brooke said, jumping in to her bed and pulling the covers over herself and then patted the spot next to her. Tyra wouldn't just show up like this, she would always call first. Clearly something was up.

Tyra got in to bed next to Brooke, pulling the covers over herself as well. "Landry broke up with me while you were gone." She said, trying to not let her emotions get the best of her.

Tyra did love Landry. So much. She was just terrified by her own emotions. People always seemed to let her down. She couldn't bare it if Landry let her down like that. That's why she tried to deny her feeling for so long, which ultimately pushed Landry away from her.

Brooke frowned. "I'm sorry, Tyra." Brooke said. And she meant it. Brooke loved the idea of Landry and Tyra together. "Listen, I'm going to call Tim and tell him not to come over and I'll get some ice cream out of the fridge and two spoons and you can tell me everything that happened." Brooke said with a soft smile causing Tyra to finally give in to her own tears. She watched as the blonde closed her eyes and softly shook from the sobs. Brooke moved forward and pulled Tyra in to her arms, letting her head rest in the crook of her neck as she held on to her. It broke her heart to see Tyra so heartbroken. It always broke her heart to see any of her best friends upset.

And that's what Tyra was. She was one of Brookes very best friends.

After Tyra calmed down Brooke would call Tim and send Julie a text message telling her to come over in the morning so they could all have a girl day. Besides, she had some news for little miss Julie Taylor.


	17. Chapter 17

"You seriously think you're going to be able to pull this off?" Tyra said as they walked down the aisle of the shop. She watched as Brooke piled in stacks of cups after cups. "In one day? You think you're going to pull this off in one day – 24 hours?"

Brooke turned to face Tyra with a roll of her eyes. "Hi, my name is Brooke Davis; I don't think we've been properly introduced." She said sarcastically causing Tyra to narrow her eyes at the short brunette. Brooke smiled and assured Tyra that everything would be fine, that she was an expert at these kind of things. "-This will be a piece of cake. I threw major parties in less than twenty-four hours back in Tree Hill." She went back to grabbing more cups and plates. "The party is a done deal. It's happening. Don't sweat it."

"And Landry won't be there?" Tyra asked as she helped Brooke fill up the cart.

Brooke sighed, "Well, that I can't promise you. The whole town is probably going to show up which is why we need more cups." She tried to change the subject but Tyra grabbed Brooke's arms, forcing her to turn around. "Look, I can't not invite him, Tyra. Just like I can't not invite Matt for Julie. If they show up … well, we'll deal with that when if it comes to it. Besides," she nudged Tyra in the side. "Maybe you'll meet a cute cowboy to cozy up to and forget about all your Landry troubles."

"What if I don't want to forget about my Landry troubles?" Tyra shot back.

Brooke simply smirked. "Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't _not _invite him." She winked before pushing the large cart down the aisle and leaving Tyra standing there alone

Tyra thought Brooke was crazy. _We're going to throw a hoedown. _She had told Tyra. _A hoedown? _Tyra said in surprise. _Why the hell would we do that? _

Brooke flipped her hair dramatically as she twirled around when she saw Tyra was still standing in the middle of the aisle. "Tyra Collette, get your pretty ass over here and help me."

* * *

"A hoedown?" Jason said, completely baffled by what his best friend had told him. He had said it over and over again. _A hoedown? _

"Yup." Tim replied, not bothering to look at his friend, already knowing that a smirk was more than likely plastered on his face.

"And you're going?" Jason laughed.

Tim handed the order to the owner of the barn as they walked up where he was sitting. "Yup."

"And helping set it up?"

Well wasn't that obvious? Tim thought as he was handed back the papers. He looked around the large open barn and then back to the farmer, telling him it would do for the gathering of the towns people. It was big enough for everyone to dance, and had an outdoor area for people to barbeque as well. "Yup." Tim answered Jason.

Jason let out a breath with a wide grin. "You must really love this girl, Timmy."

"That I do, Street. That I do." He said with a smile as he looked down to Jason.

"This place is huge." Jason commented.

Tim agreed. "Brooke likes things big."

Jason smirked. "Then why is she dating you?" Tim let out a bark of a laugh before he playfully punched Jason in the ribs. "Hey, ow! Don't punch the paralyzed guy!" He laughed. Tim rolled his eyes before heading out of the barn with Jason following after him. "You know your lady is going to make you dance with her."

"Nope."

"She is. You better brush up on the two-step, Timmy."

* * *

"A hoedown?" Coach said as he sat across from his wife at the kitchen table.

"That's what she said." Tami said as she took a bite of her breakfast."Tomorrow night. Julie said that Tim Riggins and Jason Street already rented out a barn."

"A hoedown?" Coach said. "In a barn?" He shook his head. "Doesn't she think that's a bit cliché?"

"-That's her point, Dad." Julie said as she entered the room. "Everything about Texas is a cliché, so why not buy in to it?"

Coach looked to his wife. "I thought our daughter stopped with her hate towards Texas."

Julie rolled her eyes, grabbing a piece of toast off the table and giving Gracie-bell a quick kiss on the head. "Brooke and Tyra are picking me up to start setting the barn up. Also, Dad – the football team is setting up the barn too."

"JV or Varsity?"

Julie smirked. "Both."

"Well hon," Tami laughed. "She's certainly got this town wrapped around her finger."

"-That and the whole team are scared of Tim's wrath." Coach commented with a chuckle. "Tell Brooke that we'll be there. Does she need us to bring anything?"

"It's BYOB." Julie told her father.

"B-Y-O-B?" Coach said back to her in confusion. "What in the hell does that mean?"

"Bring your own booze." Julie told him, amused that he didn't know what it meant. Her dad wasn't _that _out of touch with the world. I mean, Christ, he worked at a high school.

Tami let out another laugh. "Is she telling that to everyone or just the adults?"

"Only the adults." Julie lied.

"Mhm, I'm sure." Mrs. Taylor said, still laughing. "Well we'll bring our own booze. But only for your father and I. You can stick to soda."

Julie's phone buzzed. "That's Tyra." She gave her parents both a kiss on their cheek and headed to the door, leaving them with a _bye ya'll, _poking fun at her mother.

"She's growing up too fast." Coach said as he ate his food. He looked to Gracie-Bell. "Well little miss, are you ready for your first country hoe-down?" He asked the infant who simply spit up her food. Coach nodded his head. "Yeah, me either. But we'll do it for Brooke."

Gracie-Bell smiled.

Bless her heart, she loved Brooke just as much as everyone else.

* * *

"Do you even know any hoe-down dance moves?" Julie asked Brooke who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"No," She replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "But I doubt it's very hard."

Tyra laughed and turned on the radio, flipping through the stations. They were all surprised to hear advertisement for the big party by the Christian radio station that Lyla worked at. Brooke turned the radio off after she heard Lyla telling everyone to _'Come on down for a good time' _She rolled her eyes and looked to Tyra.

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"Jason or Tim must have called Lyla and asked for a favor." Julie suggested.

Brooke glared at the road ahead of her. "Well, I don't want any favors from her." She grumbled. Tyra looked to Brooke, seeing how upset she was getting. Lyla was a sore subject for Brooke. In the pretty brunettes head, Lyla had been Tim's first love.

"You know the feelings he had weren't real compared to the way he feels about you, right?" Tyra asked Brooke. "And weren't you the one who told me that you had to break up a fight between him and your ex just the other day in Tree Hill? It's normal to be jealous, Brooke. But ya'll are going at it the wrong way. You guys need to sit down and make it clear that all the ex-boyfriends/girlfriends/hook ups are in the past."

Brooke agreed. But she wanted to change the subject. "You working on some poems?" She asked Julie. "Hales said to send her some more anytime."

Julie Taylor had been thrilled when Brooke came back to Dillon with news that Haley James-Scott like her writing. "Uh, yeah." Julie said, still a bit shocked by the whole thing when Brooke said that Haley wanted to collaborate with her. "A few things. I don't know if they're any good – but I have a couple."

"-I'm sure Haley will love them. Your writing is amazing, Julie.

Julie blushed. "Thanks."

Brooke pulled in to the large opened area where she could see the barn in the distance at the end of a long dirt road.

"-Oh my god!" Tyra said when they pulled up to the barn, seeing all of the football players there, helping set up the place. "You weren't joking when you said Tim got the whole team."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, well it also helps that I offered to treat them all to pizza if they help set up." She said causing the girls to laugh. Brookes face went serious. "But I'm not buying any until it's set up because I don't want their greasy cheesy pizza fingers touching anything."

Tyra let out a loud laugh and got out of the car, spotting Smash and some of the other Varsity players. "Ya'll working hard?" She asked, motioning for some of the guys to follow her to the back of Brookes car where all the cups and plates were."

"Yes ma'am." One of the players said causing Tyra to roll her eyes.

"Hey, Miss Davis," Smash called out to Brooke. "Who's catering this little hoedown of yours?"

"Applebee's, my dear." She told Smash.

"You throwin' down a lot of cash for this party." He commented.

_Tell me about it _Tyra replied as she handed him four large bags filled with cups. Tyra couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about the whole things. Brooke was throwing this party for _her. _Tyra had said no, protested her not to do it – but Brookes mind had been made up. _My best friend is sad – so therefore I am sad. You know what makes me not sad? Parties. _Brooke had told her. This was all to cheer Tyra up.

It was keeping her mind off of Landry.

* * *

Brooke snuck up behind Tim, grabbing his waist from behind and hugging on to him causing him to laugh. "Well I sure do hope that's my girlfriend and not Herc." He commented causing her to laugh. He smiled when Brooke moved in front of him and gave her a kiss on the lips. "There's my girl."

She beamed up at him. "Is everything about set up?"

He nodded. "Some of the JV team will head to the stereo store to get the big system you ordered tomorrow, a couple hours before this shindig starts." He teased her. "And Jason and I will be setting up all tomorrow for all the things you find wrong with this place tonight." He joked causing her to laugh.

"Oh, my baby treat me so fine." She said causing Tim to laugh and wrap his arms around her waist. "You're going to have to teach me how to do the two-step, Tim Riggins."

Tim closed his eyes and shook his head. _Tim! _He heard Brooke whine causing him to laugh. "I don't dance." He told her.

"Um, you're going to." She told him which made him smirk. "You are going to dance with me, Tim Riggins – I don't care what it takes – you will dance with me tomorrow night." Tim laughed and pulled her closer, pressing his nose to hers. Brooke closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of being so close to him. "But if you don't want to dance, I understand." Brooke said softly. "I guess I'll just have to dance with someone else."

Tim gripped her hips, pushing her up, his lips pressed against hers in a rough manner which caused Brooke to smirk. "I'll dance with you." He said between their heated kisses.

"Alright, ya'll break it up." Tyra said as she walked up to Brooke and Tim. Brooke pulled away slowly, her eyes still on his. "Seriously, get a room."

"Well we were supposed to last night but someone broke in to my girlfriend's house and kept her all to herself." Tim reminded Tyra causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Brooke, the guys are wanting to know when the pizza will get here."

"They can eat once it's all set up."

Tyra made a face. "Yeah, I said that – and Smash started singing some old slave songs." Tyra told Brooke causing her to laugh.

"Fine, I'll order the pizzas now." She said, still laughing, leaving Tim and Tyra alone.

Tyra waited till Brooke was far enough away. "Just so you know, Tim – the whole calling Lyla and telling her about the party, well, it's not something Brooke enjoyed."

Tim looked at her in confusion. "I didn't call Lyla."

"Did Jason?"

He shook his head. "Did Lyla say something to you?"

"She said something to the whole town. She promoted the party tomorrow night."

Tim had no idea why Lyla would do that. Brooke didn't seem too upset, at least, she didn't say anything. But he also knew that Brooke liked to keep things bottled in. He looked across the barn to see Brooke on her phone, yelling into her phone about pizzas. He would need to talk to her to let her know he hadn't called Lyla.

* * *

Tim didn't get a chance to talk to Brooke about the Lyla situation. She had left with Tyra and Julie after Matt and Landry showed up to help. _Don't give them pizza, they didn't do any work. _Brooke told Tim before giving him a kiss on the lips and hurrying out of the area. Julie and Tyra had spent the night at Brookes place so Tim didn't get to come over to spend the night with her.

He missed having her at his side.

He stood in the middle of the barn, seeing it all set up with the white Christmas lights that lit up the room. The place looked amazing. He didn't think it was possible that the football team could pull it all off, following Brooke's instructions, but they had. "The place looks great." Jason said at Tim's side causing him to look at him. He chuckled at the way Jason was dressed.

"It's a hoedown, Timmy. Everyone is going to be in cowboy gear." Jason justified the way he was dressed. "Just because you're sticking to your flannel shirts and only putting on a cowboy hat – don't mean I have to. I for one want to look good."

Tim laughed. "Ok, Street."

"And you know _I _look good." Brooke said from behind the two men. Jason smiled before spinning himself around to face her.

"Brooke, you look beautiful as ever." Jason told her causing her to smile as he kissed her hand. "Timmy here was just telling me how he brushed up on his two step last night for you." He said, getting a glare from Tim. "Just for you."

Brooke laughed. "Well isn't that sweet of him." She went on with the joke. Brooke looked to him. "But I have to disagree with you, Jason, I for one think Tim looks very handsome."

Jason laughed. "She's only saying that because she's sleeping with you." Jason said before wheeling off, leaving Brooke and Tim alone.

"You look beautiful." Tim said, looking at the white dress Brooke was wearing, accompanied by a blue jean jacket and tan cowboy boots. "But I think you're missing something." He told her, pulling her over to the tables and picking up a hat from off the table. "There you go." He said with a grin when he put it atop her head. "There's my cowgirl."

Brooke closed her eyes and blushed. She opened her eyes when she heard the car starting to pull up. She shined bright in this element. "Time to start to party." Brooke said with a grin before running off and leaving Tim alone.

* * *

It had been hours since he last talked to Brooke. She was busy making sure everyone had food, everyone had their own drinks. She had invited Karen's old boyfriend; Andy, and spent a while talking to him with Tyra. Who was at her side most of the night.

At one point Tim did see Tyra leave Brookes side when a guy in a black cowboy hat asked her to dance. That's when Tim decided he'd go and dance with his girlfriend but stopped when Lyla stood in front of him.

"Hi, Tim." She said softly.

"Lyla," He replied.

"This place looks amazing. Brooke has really outdone herself." She commented. "I can't believe she pulled it off in one day."

"She's pretty amazing." Tim told Lyla.

"Yeah…" She said, looking down to the ground. "I advertised it on my radio show. I'm here with Chris. He's one of the DJs at the radio station with me." He looked over to see a guy a few feet away from them, waiting for Lyla. "He thought it'd be a good idea to talk about it on air." Tim nodded. "Look, I know Brooke doesn't like me." That gained Tim's attention. "But you and I have a past. Just like I'm sure she has with her old boyfriends … I just hope that someday we could all be friends. But I won't bug you guys until she's ready to be friends – or if she's ever ready to be friends." Lyla looked to where Brooke was standing. "I'm glad she makes you happy, Tim… it's a good look on you." She smiled. "Don't do anything to screw it up now." She teased causing him to laugh. Lyla patted his shoulder before she left him, going back to her date.

He had seen Brooke watching him when he had gone up to Lyla to talk to her. He hadn't wanted her to see him talking to her, but a part of him was glad that she saw him so that he could tell her that she had nothing to be worried about. He headed to where Brooke was standing.

"Don't." Brooke said as he walked up to her. "I don't want to deal with this right now." She told him, trying to walk away from him. But he stopped her.

"Brooke, come on." Tim said as he grabbed her by the hand, making her spin around to face him.

"Look, I'm jealous of her, Ok? I'm human, too, I get jealous because the thought of you being with her makes me skin crawl and makes me want to do things that I really shouldn't do. Like punch her in her perfect little face. And of course you fell in love with her because she is _perfect. _She's perfect little Lyla and I'll never compare to her because-"

Tim cut off her words with his mouth, his hands making their way to rest on Brookes face. When he pulled away, Brooke was left speechless.

"You're the girl I'm with. The girl I want to be with for the rest of my life. Not Lyla." Tim assured Brooke, his hands cupping her cheeks. He watched as her eyes swelled with tears, her lips fighting hard not to tremble. "I love _you, _Brooke. No one else. I'll write it in the sky if you want, tattoo your name on me if you want. There is no one else in the world for me _but _you, Brooke Davis. So just, tell me, tell me what I need to do or what else I need to say get it through your head that I don't want anyone but you. Because I'll do it. I'll spend the rest of my night doing it."

Brooke gave in to a soft smile and moved forward, kissing him lightly. "You already did it." She told him, a whisper against his lips that only he could hear. "I love you, Tim Riggins."

He smiled and kissed her only to pull away and look in her eyes. "I don't believe you." He joked causing her to laugh. He leaned down and picked her up, throwing her over her shoulders and bringing her out to the dance floor. He set her down, her feet on the ground now. "Now I do believe I owe you a dance."

Brooke smiled up at him and let him lead the way.


End file.
